Alice Potter
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: When a girl who looks just like Harry comes to hogwarts during third year, the trio wonders if her and Harry are twins. Are they? LOL summary fail . Mainly DracoxOC , but also some TerencexOC, RonxOC, and CedricxOC.
1. Alice and the Beginning

HARRY POTTER POV

"Greetings Nick!" Hermione called towards the nearly headless ghost.  
>The headless-well, nearly headless, ghost turned to her.<br>"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Miss Granger!" He smiled charmingly and floated away.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, do you need to greet every ghost in the school?" Ron rolled his eyes and I laughed.  
>It was so great to be back with my friends again, after a full summer of work, the only thing that kept me going were Ron and Hermione's letters. Despite the Weasley's owl being a total dunce, I got a few laughs out of it, breaking windows and scaring the living daylights out of Uncle Vernon.<p>

"I always love the start of the year feasts!" Ron squeeled, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"We can tell, from the number of chicken wings you devour every time." Hermione made a disgusted face.

Ron ignored her comment and stated:  
>"I can't wait for these stupid sortings to end, it's not like we get any new people in our years anyways." Ron mumbled.<p>

Hermione and I turned around to see a HUGE, and I mean huge, group of new kids. At least 50. They looked really scared, and I started to wonder if I looked like that my first year.

"I think you may be wrong there...theres bound to be at least ONE third year there." George reasoned with us. Ron looked unconvinced.

Dumbledore started his usual beginning-of-year speech, and a stool was brought up my Professor Mcgonagal along with a giant scroll. She hovered the Sorting hat, which I remembered all too well, over the stool.

"Here you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." She perched her glasses to the end if her nose and started reading off names.

The first ten or so kids were first years, and we only got one new kid, a rather large one named Ricardo.

"Phil MiCrevice?" Professor called out, and everyone toppled over laughing. Poor kid.

After a while I stopped paying attention, all I really wanted was to feast, and my stomach was starting to growl.

"Alice Potter?" My last name snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked towards the stool.

Sitting there was a short, thin girl, with pin straight black hair and thick bangs. I blinked. I blinked again. I blinked until my eyes watered.

"Harry, you never told us you had a sister!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I...don't." It was rather frightening, like looking into a mirror after a huge makeover.  
>I watched her as she took a seat at the stool and squinted into the crowd.<br>The hat looked very unsure, mumbling a few things to my look alike.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled. She jumped off the stool and sat with her new housemates.

"That was rather odd," Hermione stared at me, expecting an explanation.

"I've never seen her before in my life." Who the hell is she? I didn't have a sister, never did. Cousin? No, something that pretty couldn't possibly come from the dursleys. If I had a sister, I would've been told. Wouldn't I?

ALICE POTTER POV

I stumbled towards the Slytherin table, or what I made out to be something green, and took a free seat next to a blonde girl.

"And so the feast begins!" Dumbledore yelled.

Food poofed onto our tables and kids all around my started grabbing from all directions. I didn't know where to start! If I could see anything, that would sure help.

"It's Harry Potter!" "That's a girl, you idiot." "But she looks just like him!"  
>"Shut up, Goyle."<p>

I bit my lip, curious as to who they were talking about and who was talking.

"Who're you?" A voice asked me from across the table.

I leaned forward to answer, but was interrupted by a sarcastic tone.

"I'm over HERE, you moron. Are you blind?" He spat out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I uh, lost my glasses on the train." I stuttered.

I laughed to myself a bit when I saw the blonde facepalm.

"Excuse me," A polite voice from my right started.

"Potter. What are you filthy Gryffindors doing at our table?" The blonde spat out.

"Cool it, whoever the hell you are." I nudged him and turned to the other speaker.

Out of my terrible eyesight I saw he had unruly black hair. Something was familiar about him.

He didn't say anything more, like he was expecting something.

A lightbulb flashed in my head.

"Oh! So sorry, I'm Alice Potter. And you are?" I stuck out my hand in his direction.

He paused and then blurted out:  
>"Don't you recognize me?"<p>

"Should I? I'm sorry, I don't know you, and I surely can't see you.

I felt a big pair of glasses being put on my face and I found myself staring back at me.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I think I'm your brother." He gulped.

I just stared at him. It was like looking at myself in the mirror, minus the longer hair.

"I don't know what your talking about."  
>I blurted out. Who did this guy think he was, proclaiming us to be twins when I didn't even know him?<p>

"Buzz off, Potter." "Yeah, get out of here!" Voices from beside me taunted him.

He looked upset, and ran off to the Gryffindor table.

"Pussy!" Blondie snickered.

I turned towards him and stared at him in shock.  
>Now that I could see, I realized I'd been talking to this really hot guy. He had bright blonde hair and the most perfect blue eyes..I smiled at the fact that he would be in the same house as me.<br>-

Ugh.  
>I looked into the mirror and winced.<br>My black hair had become greasy fast, probably from all the nervous sweat yesterday. My green eyes looked pale somehow, my skin was greasy and I found a pimple on my chin. I checked my teeth and noticed I lost my retainer.  
>I let out a horribly exaggerated groan.<br>"Everything okay in there?" Abuka called.  
>"Peachy keen, in the middle of a battle."<p>

"Agaisnt?"

"Acne." I heard her laugh from outside the bathroom door.

I met Abuka when Snape showed us our dorms, me and her were stuck with the smallest room, which had only two beds, a bathroom and a small closet. She was really nice, and she actually got my sarcastic comments. Also, she didn't hog the shower.  
>Speaking of showers... I jumped in for a quick one to get the grease out of my poor hair. Afterwards I walked out of the bathroom door in a towel.<br>The room was empty and Abuka's shoes were gone.

Floating in the air in front of my face was a note of some sort.

I grabbed whatshisface's glasses and read it out loud.

"Alice, Man do you take long showers! I'm writing this while you sing Hogwarts's anthem, and by the time your done your probably gunna be late for Potions. It starts at 8, by the way."

My eyes darted towards the alarm clock and I nearly screamed when I saw it read "8:16" I threw my towel off and started blow drying my hair while slipping on some underwear. I pulled my skirt on, hiked up my knee-highs, threw on a white collard shirt, tie, sweater vest, and dashed out the door. Only then did I realize I forgot my wand, cloak, and books.

By the time I gathered my things, and made it to Potions class it was around 8:35.

The door was open and I could see a professor wearing black writing on the blackboard.

I tiptoed in, and the whole class turned to me. I put a finger to my lips and crept over to a seat next to blondie.

But when I sat down, I realized the teacher hadn't noticed. A kid gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. Next thing I knew, A creepy mans face with black hair and a huge nose appeared in front of me.

"Miss Potter I fail to see a reason for being over HALF AN HOUR LATE." His voice got louder with each word.

He turned back to me with a death glare.  
>"Care to explain your absence and ridiculous looking glasses Miss Potter?" A couple kids snickered.<p>

Everyone was looking at me, waiting. "You really wanna know?"

"If you will, Miss Potter. Were waiting."

"WELL. I got up at 7, showered, found a note from Abuka that made me panic, got dressed, forgot my things, got lost on the way here, and did a fantastic job of sneaking in." I blurted out. Hey, it was the truth.

The teacher stared at me expectantly.

"Oh, these are someone elses glasses, I lost mine on the train."

I looked around the class and spotted my look alike stranger friend. Taking off the glasses, I threw them to him and sat back down.

"Feraverto." Professor flicked his wand towards my face and my eyesight was completely fixed, no glasses needed.

"Thanks, Professor...?"

"Snape. Severes Snape. Just know that your cheeky-ness would've cost you 5000 points from Slytherin, Your lucky your in my house." He stared at me intently.

As Snape went on about plants and other things that don't matter, I felt something hit my hand.

From my right was a crumpled up note from Blondie, I'm guessing.

"Nice going, Potter! You almost cost us points!"

I grabbed a quill and quickly wrote back.

"Oh shut it, Blondie, it's not my fault we didn't wake up before 7 at BeauxBaton! Cut me some slack, it's my first day." I throw it at his head just to bug him, and a minute later it hit me in the eye.

"Blondie? Is that what your calling me now? It's malfoy. DrAco malfoy. Your first day, huh? Let me give you some advice; if stay away from Gryffindors and do what I say,You should be good."

I smirked and blew up the note quietly with my wand. Malfoy really was something.

Hogwarts really was beautiful. Now that I could properly see it, anyways. The lake was crystal clear and the trees were an astonishing green. I was sitting under a tree by the edge of the water. Skipping lunch was no big deal for me, if i ate three times a day i felt bloated.  
>I sighed and took in the crisp air.<br>That's what I love most about this place, that it's so different from home.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around hoping to see Malfoy, but my look alike left me disappointed.

"Listen, Alice. I seriously think we might be related somehow." He started.

"Look, i dont know you, nor have I ever. It's simply coincidence." I stated.

It was silent for a bit, and when I really thought he had given up , he started again.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"31st of July." I answered.

"Me too. Who were your parents?"

I paused. I never really knew my parents, I was adopted by an unkind man and locked in a room all my life.

"I never knew them..." I whispered sadly.

"Lily and James Potter." He answered quickly.

"My name is Harry Potter, my mother Lily saved me from Voldemort when I was a year old, I barely remember it. Whose to say I didnt have a sister?" He hinted.

We looked into the lake and at our reflections. If I pushed back my hair, we looked exactly alike.

"Harry and Alice Potter. Alice and Harry. Siblings. Twins? Alice and Harry. Harry and Alice..." I mumbled to myself.

"I've made up my mind." I declared.

Harry looked excited to hear my answer.

"I'm not going to believe you until dumbledore says we are twins. We dont wanna go telling people stupid lies."

"But why?" Harry looked hurt.

"What if we really aren't twins and this is all a stupid coincidence? Frankly I hope we aren't so I can date you!" I blurted out. Cue awkward silence.

Without another word I stood up and walked away. Dammit! Why did I tell him that? I don't actually like him, do I? He could be my brother! And he looks just like me, have I turned narcissistic or something?  
>Ugh. I didn't even want a sibling.<br>What I really wanted was to get into my dorm and fall asleep. How unusual of me, it was only around 1 o'clock.

When I got to the dorm I plopped onto the couch, sitting next to Draco.

He stared at my face with a look of disgust.

"Whats your problem?"

"You look so much like Potter." He spat out disgustedly.

"I AM Potter. As for Harry, it's quite possibly I'm his twin sister." I rubbed my temples. All this twin business was giving me a headache.

"No, you can't be." Draco simply dismissed the topic and got back to reading a small book.

"And why do you say that?" I took an apple out of my pocket and started levitating it out of boredom.

"Potters a loser, your not, he's annoying, your not, he thinks he's awesome, you don't, and he defeated Voldemort and thinks the whole world revolves around him." Draco rolled his eyes.  
>The apple twisted and turned and flipped over above Draco's head.<p>

"AND, his parents were completely Gryffindor-blooded, if you were really his twin there's no way you'd make it to Slytherin." he reasoned with me.

"Can I have that?" He gestured above his head and I stopped the spell, the apple landing swiftly in Draco's hand. Instead of eating it he stuffed it into his pocket.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. So much drama so early on.


	2. Alice and Draco's Rock

author note: Hi! Sorry i didn't leave an authors comment in the last one, i forgot. Alright, this jumps ahead about three weeks, to September 17ish where Alice is comfortable with hogwarts and stuff. There will be flashbacks throughout so dont fret!

Just remember, italics mean flashbacks or dreams! xoxo C:

-[ Alice POv ]-

"Listen, Alice...theres something I've got to tell you." Draco started.

He put my chin in his hand and looked into my eyes.

"All throughtout Hogwarts, even though it's only been a month or so..." He blushed.

"I think i really do lo-"

"I SAID GET UP! HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND ON SLEEPING FOR?" I heard Abuka's familiar voice in my ear and toppled off my bed onto the cold wooden floor.

"What the-"

"LOOK AT IT OUTSIDE." She rushed over to our window, moaning.

After checking the alarm clock which read 4:17, i dragged my sock-covered feet over to the window. It was raining really hard, considering it was nearing the end of September. The skies were all gray and the trees were swaying back and worth at a distance.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at 4 FREAKING AM." I threw a pillow at Abuka's face and flopped back onto my bed for another hour of sleep.

In the past three weeks, I'd gotten quite used to Hogwarts. After a week or so of hanging out about Draco ive developed a huge crush on him.  
>On other notes, Harry and I talked to dumbledore. He confirmed that yes, we are twins, and yes, we were separated at birth. Kind of shocking to suddenly realize you have a twin brother.<p>

I was actually surprised I didn't get yelled at to get up. I had to admit, Abuka was right to wake me up now. Showering and getting ready in the morning always took me at least 2 hours. Classes started at 8, breakfast at 7.

"GET UP BEFORE I GO TELL DRACO HOW YOU FEEL!" The blasting noise of Abuka's voice through a megaphone got me yelling.

"Wait a sec, how do you know I like Draco?" I paused.

"You talk in your sleep." She rolled her eyes.

By the time I got ready for breakfast, it was still really early.

I slid down the bannister that led up to the girls dorm and walked to the couch. Luckily I realized someone was laying there before I sat on them.  
>Snoozing away was no other than, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. His face looked so innocent when he slept. His blonde hair was askew and he had really long eyelashes...<p>

"So Potter, you're coming to the Quittitch game, right?" Draco asked whilst shoving some toast in his mouth.

"I guess so."

"You 'guess' so? It's the championship game! Slytherin is going to beat Gryffindor so bad!" He laughed with his friends.

"Pansy is here!" A voice I knew all too well came up from behind me. I rolled my eyes and got up to leave.

"Potter, where are you going?" Draco looked disappointed.

"Pansy's here, you know she doesn't like it when I'm around you." I turned back around and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Alice!" Hermione welcomed me to her table while most others gave me rude glares.

Last week Harry introduced to me his friends, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny, Fred and George , who where Ron's siblings.  
>Hermione was nice but a little annoying, Ron was my favorite Ginger in the world, and George and Fred were the best. Harry was so obviously in love with Ginny.<p>

I sat beside Hermione so I could keep an eye on Draco and Pansy. That little bitch drove me crazy.

"Alice? I'm a little worried." Hermione whined.

"Because?" I took out my wand and practiced Wingardium Leviohsa on Ron's fork.

"You haven't been studying at all, is there something on your mind?" I gripped my wand tightly when I saw Pansy resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"What? No, not at all." Ron's fork zoomed past his head and knocked Pansy on the forehead.  
>The four of us burst out laughing when she looked around confused.<p>

"Well, I've got to go, see you in COMC." I walked back to my spot next to Draco, once pansy had left.

"Was that your fork?" Draco asked under his breath.

"Weasley's fork, my throw."

"Nice one!" He chuckled and I gave him a high-five.  
>Over the course of the past three or so weeks, I'd grown very close to Draco. In my mind, anyways. We went everywhere together, he brought me breakfast occasionally when i slept in. Crabbe and Goyle hung out on their own, but Pansy wouldn't leave Draco alone and she hated my guts to say the least. Once you got to know Draco, he was great. He was actually really sensitive, although he didn't act it. He was my best friend.<p>

[ Draco POV ]  
>"Draco, have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?" Alice was walking beside me, looking up at the clouds.<p>

"It's not always blue." I pointed out.

"Maybe people from Heaven come and spray the sky blue so we don't have to look at something ugly." She totally ignored my comment. Her voice was a little muffled by her striped Slytherin scarf.

"Maybe your'e thinking this through too much." I laughed sheepishly. Grabbing a flat rock from the edge of the bank, i skipped it across the water, six skips.

Alice plopped down on a rock and stared out into the Lake.

9 skips, another new record for me! My rock made tiny splashes as it made it's way across the surface of the water.

"Draco..." I looked over and saw her with her knees up, hiding her cheeks in her scarf.

"...nevermind.." I saw she was blushing. What was going through her mind? I felt my cheeks heat up and went back to my rock-skipping.

"You know, this place is really nice." She was now off the rock, and smiling about the scenery I guess.

Alice was right, though. It was early fall, and the air was cold. The grass had some frost on it and the trees were losing their leaves. We were on the Lakeshore, it was after supper.

"We're friends, right?" She suddenly blurted out.

She stood with her back facing me.

"Well, yeah. Your my best friend. Did something happen?"

The next thing I knew she pounced forward and tackled me in a hug.  
>I felt my face go red and I stumbled back a little.<p>

"Sorry!" She blurted out, pushing my chest and backing up a few feet.

"I just couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. I mean...Harry told me you hated me and I was so worried it was true so I had to make sure we were friends for sure!" Her face was totally scarlet. She was playing with her thumbs nervously.

"Potter? He's lying. I consider you to be my best friend..." I said truthfully. This was so unlike me! The real Draco Malfoy didn't tell people his feelings!

We started walking along the shore side by side. Something in me wanted to hold her hand but I restrained myself.

"He probably only said that to keep you away from me. Gryffindors and Slytherins have hated each other forever." I explained.

"I'm gonna have to wring his neck later." She plotted.  
>Ever since she had come back to the commonroom, yelling that she was Harry's twin, she's been hating on him. Not that I blame her. She says she never wanted a surprise sibling and wish he would leave her alone.<p>

"Look, Draco!" She shot a huge grin and ran ahead.

In front of us was a huge rock. It was flat on top and really rocky on the bottom. It was black, but there were little patches of moss towards the bottom. Halfway in the water and halfway out, it was the perfect viewing spot.

Alice starting to climb up, there was alot of footholds for hands and feet.  
>I followed closely behind her, prepared to catch her if she fell.<p>

"This is so great!" She spread her arms out widely and the wind blew through her thin sweater.

From this view, you could see everything . The hole castle, trees, and lake. The rock was quite high up, and the end we were on was buried in a part of the water that was probably quite deep.

"Let's name it." Alice smiled.

"Why would you name a rock?" I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Let's name it..." She rested her forehea in her fingers as she thought hard.

To break the serious silence, I yelled:  
>"DRACO'S ROCK!" With my arms spread out wide.<p>

She laughed, and yelled something about unfair naming.

I took off a chunk of the rock and carved some letters into the rock's surface.

DRACO'S ROCK D.M. A.P.

"Dont tell anyone about this place, okay?" Alice made me promise not to.

"Race you to the commonroom!" We scurried down the footholds and across the bank back to the castle, laughing and smiling the whole way.  
>~<p>

A/N : Hope you enjoyed!  
>Please note, I have had a lot of trolls in my fanfic-writing history. Just know that if you flame me, it wont bother me at all. XD I wanna thank my friend Emma for helping me with a bunch of parts XD hope you enjoyed! <p>


	3. Alice and the Fake Pansy

A/N:

LOL, so this chapter is a quite bit shorter , but i had to cut it off here because there is a cliffhanger :{D

So prepare yourselves. ;D

-

DRACO POV

-

"It's getting colder and colder as the days go by!" Alive shivered and nuzzled into my shoulder.

It was snowing for the first time tis winters

"I'm cold!" Alice complained.

She had told me her parents couldn't sign the permission form for visiting Hogsmead, which was where we were going. She hadn't given me details, but she seemed a little upset by it. So she told me she had faked the signature and it was all looked after, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Draaaaaacoooooo!" Alice whined.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm cold." She looked up at me with her bright green eyes.

"Should've brought more to wear." I shrugged.

All she had on was a long sleeved black sweatshirt with green cuffs and SLYTHERIN across the chest. I don't have a clue why, but she wore a really short black skirt, and her pale bare legs were covered in goosebumps. Black sneakers were in place of winter boots.

I , on the other hand was decked out in winter gear. Before we left for Hogsmeade Alice was laughing at my furry hat.

"Draco, I'm co-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" I gave up and slipped my green and silver Slytherin scarf off my neck and tied it around hers.

"Are you still cold?"  
>She gave me a sheepish look and I sighed.<p>

I then took off my winter cloak and gave it to her. The way it made her smile made me glad I did.

Merlin. I'm getting too soft.

ALICE POTTER POV

I stared at the back of Cho Chang's head with hatred. Her stupid short black hair.

Ever since Cho had kicked me out of the Train compartment going to Hogsmeade, Draco had been hanging around her all day. So much for a fun day out of Hogwarts with my best friend, huh.

Every time she clung to his arm or hugged him I felt this anger bubbling up inside of me that wanted to punch her in the face. Not cast a spell on her, but psychially PUNCH her to get my anger out.

And Draco didn't even care! He smiled and laughed with her, isntead of yelling at her to Buzz off. Something was seriously wrong here, I thought Cho was a nice person, but she'd been giving me glares all day.

. I'm his best friend, I would know. So what's with this, suddenly he wants to be with her 24/7?

Harry has been hanging out with Rom and Hermione all day too. Fred and George have been chilling in the Joke shop all day, and I mean _all _day. You'd think it was their second home.

So pretty much all trip I've been sitting at this lonley table in HoneyDukes, sipping hot chocolate. I think it's my new favourite comfort food, when I run out I order up another one. And this has been going on all day, so I'm probably on number 20 billion or so.

The only "visitor" I've had is Neville Longbottom, and he's never stopped talking about herbs and plants and I just nod my head and pretend to listen while muttering "Cool story bro." Under my breath.

I stared into my mug of hot chocolate. All those syrupy swirls and marshmallows were going to turn me into Crabbe. As in size.

My tired eyes drifted upwards and through the window of Honeydukes. They shot open and my hot cocoa fell over.

Through the falling snow I saw bleach-blonde hair I knew all too well paired with jet-black hair..

They turned around and confirmed my worst fear.

Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were snogging. I say a smirk on her face that was very...not Cho-ish. In fact, it reminded me of someone I knew..( and hated...)

I blinked. I rubbed my eyes until they hurt. Then I stormed out the door of HoneyDukes and pointed my wand at "Cho" 's throat.

"Give it up, Pansy." I poked her throat with my wand.

"Alice, what the hell are you-" Draco interuppted.

"Shut it, Draco, I got this. It's Pansy using a PolyJuice Potion. I would know, she's kind of my mortal enemy." I answered.

"No, Alice, it's seriously me, Cho! You would know, Im your best friend!" She whined.

"Proof! Me and Cho barely know each other, but I know you enough to know that you would think me and Cho were friends. Plus Draco is my best friend and I don't approve of you taking advantage of him like this, to say the least. Cut the crap, Pansy." I rolled my eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my hand and down an ice-covered hill. I whipped around to see Draco glaring at me.

Then I got myself together and realized _I_ was the right one, I just needed to prove it.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you? You have to get jealous, just because me and Cho are on a date, your not the only person I care about, Alice. Just stop it." The look in his icey blue eyes made me feel horrible.

"Y-You've gotta believe me, Draco, I swear, I would know Pansy anywhere, this is her!" I backed up a little, Draco's glare was quite a bit intimidating.

"I can't believe you would do this, I thought you were my friend!" He shouted and I backed up a few feet.

I heard screaming and then it all went black.

AN: CLIFFHANGERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? :{D youll have to wait n see folks~


	4. Alice's Hospital Adventures

-  
>DRACO POV -<br>"I can't believe you would do this, I thought you were my friend!" The shock in her eyes made me wish to take back that comment as soon as it left my mouth.  
>"ALICE!" I screamed as one, and then two of her sneakers tipped over the edge of an ice-covered cliff. I jolted up out of bed, sweat dripping down my temple. Memories of two weeks ago haunted my mind. Alice had been in the hospital for 3 weeks, including the two that were Christmas Break. No visitors were allowed, Madame Pomfrey was really strict about this case. Rumors were going around that she had broken every bone in her body, which I highly doubt, but I was still really worried.<br>"I can't believe you would do this, I thought you were my friend!" The whole reason this all happened was because of what I said to her. I should have known she cared for me so much, I'm pretty much her only friend, ever.  
>I rested my head on the window and sighed. I wasn't sure if Alice was able to have visitors, let alone go to classes. Surely she'd let me visit her, right?<br>I also felt really bad about lying to her about Cho/Pansy. As it turns out, it really was Pansy using PolyJuice Potion to spend the day with me. Creepy? Yes. As for Cho, I heard she had something going with that Diggory kid. Doesnt really matter anyways.  
>We would be arriving at Hogwarts soon after a long Winter break. I wasn't sure if i was ready to see Alice again. I'm sure she hates me.<p>-<br>ALICE POV

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." I gratefully took a sip of what-the-hell-is-this-crap-oh-well-I'll-only-drink-it-because-itll-make-me-better Juice. Or as I nicknames it, WTHISCOWIODIBIMMBJ. or WTH for short.

After the accident, I'd broken quite a few bones. I broke both my wrists, my left elbow, shattered the bones in my left thumb and broken my tailbone. In other words, bedridden for 4 weeks.

My time in the hospital had been quite lonely, Madame Pomfrey had insisted on no guests until the last week. You'd think bones would heal in seconds at Hogwarts, but I guess not. I was actually quite worried about visitors. Would they think I was a wimp or gush over me? What about Draco? I hope he feels bad, but I hope more that he didn't mean what he said.

Today at noon, the students who left to spend Christmas Break at home are due to come back. Almost everyone left, excluding Harry, and me of course. Madame Pomfrey was my only company other than some other first year who broke his finger. Our conversation went a little like this.

"Hey, did you break your everything?"

"Almost, kid, almost."

"Your Alice Potter, right?"

"Yes, creeper, how do you know my name."

"Your practically famous, stupid."

"cool story bro."

And he left me to die here of lonleyness in this terrible hospital cot. SIGHHHH.

Soon I fell asleep, and when I woke back up it was around 6 o'clock. Usually Harry would bring me meals, but he may have forgotten about me and let me die here.

SIGGGGHHHHHHH.

I decided to get some more rest and put off any visitors for tomorrow.

Alright, falling asleep = terrific idea.  
>I woke up to this massive pile of cards and gifts and flowers beside my cot. I'm so glad I was asleep and didn't have to listen to everyone fuss over me.<br>Honestly, though, these gifts are slightly overboard. You break a tailbone, elbow, two wrists and a thumb and you'd think someone died.

Most of them were just flowers with cards from people I didn't or barely knew. They were all things like Petunas and marigolds and lilies. If you don't know me well enough to know my favourite flower, don't bother.

The gifts were from people like Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle, etc. I was really surprised that Gryffindors got me gifts. I wouldnt have done the same for them.

Ron got me this plush panda, which I named Ginga Ninja privately. Hermione gave me a book about Sea Monsters, which I have already read over 8 times. Yes. One day, 858 pages, 8 times. Harry got me a temporary tattoo of a lightning bolt, along with a note of "Just in case you feel like being as cool as your brother" .

I looked in the pile over and over again, but I couldn't find anything, not even a card, a note, anything from the guy I wanted to hear from most.  
>No, the one who caused my accident in the first place hadn't even visited me.<p>

-  
>HARRY POV -<p>

"Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked as I stood up with a plate of food.

"Oh, um, I'm taking Alice her supper." On the plate was mashed patatoes and peas. I decided to grab a pack of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans for her too. In actuality, she hates everything that isn't sweet, but Madam Pomfrey would kill me if all I brought were unhealthy things.

As I walked to the hospital I unfortunately came across Malfoy.

"What's that for, Potter? Come to bring me Dinner?" He mocked and his minions chuckled.

"It's for my sister." I mumbled.

Things got strangely silent. Malfoy's rude comeback was nonexistent. When I looked over I knew things had changed. He was looking down and I bet he felt bad for breaking so many of Alice's bones by pushing her off a cliff.

I nervously passed them and headed to Alice's bed.

"Hey, Alice." I placed the plate on her side table and she turned over.  
>"Harry, I knew you wouldn't leave me here to die!" I sat up quickly and then regretted it, groaning from the pain.<p>

"Has Draco said anything about me?" She looked excited.

I didn't answer and Alice hung her head, disappointed.

"Harry, tell me a story." She ordered.

I sat at the end of her bed and shrugged.

"I don't have any stories."

"Sure you do, tell me about when you fought a Basilisk last year !" I noticed Hermione's Sea Creatures book by her side table, and sighed. There was no way to get out of this one.

"Alright, well, I was standing on this statue, and the Basilisk was coming closer and closer, and then I shoved Godric Gryffindors sword up-"

"No! From the very very start!" She insisted and I sighed with a small smile.

"Well, first of all I met this house elf in my bedroom..."

ALICE POTTER POV

So me and Harry had some "bonding" time, which involved him telling me this wild story about fighting a basilisk, which I found hard to believe but went with it anyways.

All this time I had thought of Harry as a bother, but he really wasn't half bad. He was sweet, and really nice and patient, totally unlike what brothers are supposed to be.  
>I told him all my worries and troubles and he listened through them all. I actually started crying when I told him what Draco had said to me just before the accident, and Harry had hugged me until I felt better.<p>

"You know, for a brother, you aren't bad." I laughed, wiping tears off my cheeks.

"I could say the same about you, Slytherin." He smiled.

DRACO POV

DRACO POV

I'd been avoiding Alice and anywhere near the hospital all day.  
>I was actually doing a good job until the morning after the day we got back from Winter Break.<p>

Alright, Malfoy, this is enough. I looked up from my book to see Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini glared down at me from my comfy spot on the couch in the Slytherin commonroom.

What are you going on about, Goyle. I was in an especially bad mood today.

It's time you stopped avoiding your best friend. Goyle and Crabbe grabbed my arms and dragged me off the couch.

Get off! What are you doing? How dare you! My father will hear about this..! They kept dragging and pulling me down the hallway until we got to the entrance of, you guessed it. The hospital wing.

Go! They nudged me and I told them to screw off, but went in anyways. The last time I had been in the hospital wing was last year when I had that Quidditch accident and Potter had his bones vanished.

It had a high ceiling and a lot of cots lined up agaisnt the wall. It was really easy to find Alice's bed, because she was one of the only people there, and there was a huge pile of gifts and flowers beside it.

I quietly walked over to her bed and stood there awkwardly. She was turned over and probably asleep.

Sitting down at the end of her bed made it more awkward. I rattled my brain for something to say to her, if she was even awake.

...Alice? I whispered. She didn't move.

Alllliiiicee? Its Draco. I didn't need to say a word more, She shot up from her sleeping position and threw her arms around me. She didn't let go for a long time, and when she finally withdrew there were tears dripping down her pale face.

Alice? Are you okay? What did I do? I had caused her so much physical pain as it was, she didn't need emotional pain too. Placing my hand on her cheek and wiping away a tear with my thumb, she tried to squeeze some words out but ended up sobbing even harder.

Y-you...never...e-e-even vis-sited me! She said between hiccups.

I couldn't help it, I uhhh...was busy..? Lame excuse.

Too busy to visit your best friend? It's been 4 weeks! She pouted.

How long are you stuck in here for? I asked, dodging the topic.

I get out tomorrow, actually. Her tears were gone now.

"Well, I gotta go to Potions class now..." I stood up but Alice grabbed my hand.

"Promise me you'll visit me everyday." She looked serious.

"Fine, I promise. Let me go now? " I shook her hand off but she grabbed it again.

"Did you...really mean what you said that day?" Alice's green eyes were filled with sorrow and it made me wanna cry. Ugh. I need to go do some boy-ish things later on.  
>I sighed frustratingly and told her no.<p>

She jumped up from her bed, which surprised me, seeing as she supposedly broke her tailbone, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm glad." To my surprise she went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against my cheeks. I had to cover my face because I felt it getting red.

"Uuuhhhhh, yeah, well uhmm...I'll see you tomorow.." I awkwardly stuttered.

She giggled and jumped back into her bed. I ran out of the hospital wing to find Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise watching the whole thing.  
>I'll have to kill them later. <p>


	5. Alice and Buckbeak

scene. You have no idea of how long ive been anticipating to write this, its been in the back of my mind for ages and im so happy i finally get to do it:D By the way, the dialog from the hypogriff scene was from the book and movie together, I went to the book for the dialog but swapped some lines I remembered from the movie. Hopefully it makes sense!

DRACO POV

"Come on, now, get a move on. Bit quieter if you dont mind. Got a real treat for you today, follow me!" Hagrid led us into the forest to who knows where to see who knows what. God, Care for Magical Creatures has gotta be the worst class ever.

Alice was by my side, and she seemed less then thrilled about the idea too. I've known her long enough to know that animals seem to hate her, as her owl, Fluffy, had bitten her fingers a number of times while trying to rip the mail out of his ferocious beak.

We were led into a green clearing with really tall trees and a big rock.

"Now open yer books to page 49!" Hagrid directed, and I heard Neville Longbottom screaming from behind me.

"And exactly how do we DO that?" I spat. The sun was blaring down on us and it was unbearably hot. I've come to notice that Winter comes early at Hogwarts, the snow had melted already when I returned from the break.

"Well stroke the spine of course!" The giant sneered at me and I ran my fingers across the spine, the book purring in my arms. Huh, for a giant oaf like him he wasn't too dumb.

Me and Alice found a rock to sit on in the shade and she leaned against me, obviously exhausted.

"I think they're funny." I heard Hermione Granger retort from a little ways away.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" I yelled back at her. Alice chuckled beside me.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter sneered towards me and Alice and I ignored him. Ever since Alice had confirmed Potter had been her twin, I have tried to be a little more, courteous, shall we say, towards him. No use hating on my best friends brother, Stupid show off or not.

"God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait til my father hears this oaf teaching classes." I grunted to Alice and she grumbled a faint "."

Suddenly Hagrid came back with a strange looking creature. Everyone backed up to behind a big rock, and Alice moved a bit closer to me. It had the the body, hind legs and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be a giant eagle, with a cruel, steel-colored beak and large, brilliant orange eyes. The talons on it's front legs were a half a foot long and deadly looking. I glanced over at Alice and she looked scared out of her mind.

"Hypogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily.  
>"Beautiful, isn't he? I call him Buckbeak." What a stupid name for a creature as ugly as this one.<br>"First thing to know about hippogriffs, they are bloody proud creatures. Insult one and it may be the last thing you do. First of all, bow, and if he bows back, you can touch him. If not, well, we'll get to that later." Hagrid said nervously.

"So who wants to go first?" Hagrid look thrilled to be putting a student in danger.

"Harry! You look like the right man for the job!" Hagrid beckoned him over and Potter started petting the thing like it was his childhood hamster. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the oaf scooped up Potter and dropped him onto BuckBeak's back. Surprisingly the animal didn't even flinch. From Potters weight I was shocked it didn't collapse. Oh, Draco, how DO you come up with these things?

Alice grabbed hold of my hand and held it tight. I felt really bad for her, stupid giant forcing her to watch this creepy animal.

"Who else wants to join Harry? Cmon now, don't be shy!" Hagrids beard jiggled up and down at he spoke.

"How bout you!" I noticed Hagrid staring at Alice and her eyes fill up with terror.

I squeezed her hand and pushed her behind me slightly.

"I heard you're Harry's new sister! Cmon now, you've got nothing to be afraid of!" Hagrid waddled over and picked Alice up, out of my grasp.

"No, stop it! Please, put me down! Stop it!" She whimpered, but the stupid oaf dropped her behind Potter on the back of the ugly brute.

"Cut it out, you stupid oaf!" I stood up for her.

"Now now, Malfoy, there's nothing to get angry about-"

"Can't you see she's terrified?" I yelled back.

"Nonsense, Malfoy, you need to CALM...DOWN!" Hagrid's yelling stirred the creature and he flew into the sky after a short takeoff.

I heard Alice's scream and the last thing I saw was her arms squeezed tightly around his waist.

ALICE POV

After a short while of clinging onto Harry for dear life and trying to ignore his idiotic laughing, We finally landed and I jumped off the creature before Hagrid even came close to us.

"You mangy old brute, how dare you put her in so much danger like that!" I saw Draco strutting towards Buckbeak and I ran to stop him. I didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Draco, let it be." I mumbled. I looked up to see a look of terror spread across his face and turned around to see Buckbeak on it's hind legs. Holding up my arms for protection, I braced myself for pain.  
>And it came alright.<p>

I screamed as loud as I could as I felt the Hippogriffs talons digging through my left arm and ripping out flesh.

Collapsing onto the hard ground, I saw Draco frantically looking over me. He looked panicy.

"You got hurt again because of me." He whispered ever so quietly. His Icey blue eyes were filled with sorrow.  
>"It's just a scratch, I'll take 'er to the nurse." Hagrid scooped me up and waddled to the hospital, which should be considered my second home now.<p>

DRACO POV

I had been avoiding Alice all day. I felt so bad, she was trying to protect me from the Hippogriff and all that managed to do was get her hurt again because of me.  
>She would definitely be better off without me.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy." I looked up to see Snape glaring at me.

"Yes?" I spat.

"Would you care to answer the question?" A couple kids snickered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear." I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my hand.

"Very well. Mr. Finnigan, what exactly is the difference between dogwood and gillyweed?" Damn you, Potions class.  
>I sighed. Just then I was hit with a piece of crumpled up paper. Turning around in my chair, I saw Alice sitting in a desk behind me, nodding towards it.<br>I picked it up off the floor and smoothed it out.

ArE you mAd At mE?

I picked up a quill and wrote back:

No, of course not.

ThEn wHy ArE you suddEnly AvoiDinG mE? EvEr sincE yEstuRdAy witH tHE HippoGriFf, youVE bEEn aCtinG reALLy sTrAnGE ...  
>Meet me at those four huge rocks at 4 this afternoon, I'll explain everything then.<p>

I sighed. I couldnt put this off any longer.

ALICE POV

I rubbed my palms together and looked around for Draco. It was 4 and he still wasn't there.

"Hey, you." I heard him behind me and smiled. I still had his scarf from our Hogsmead visit, and I wasnt intending on giving it back. It smelled like him, plus it was super warm.

"Look, about yesterday..." He started.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. It seems all you get from being around me is pain." Draco blurted out quickly.

"I never want you to stay away from me! Your my best friend!" I shoved my hands into my pockets nervously.  
>He smiled and it made me blush.<p>

"And listen, someone heard about Buckbeak hurting you, and there having him killed." Draco sighed.

I was shocked. I twisted my black hair around my fingers and bit my lip.  
>" I didn't like him, but I certainly didn't want him to die..." I whispered.<p>

"I'm so sorry I made that happen." His eyes looked regretful.

"It doesn't matter, it's nearly healed anyways. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." I smiled up into his eyes.  
>Nows the time.<p>

I stood on my toes and leaned forward into Draco's face. I could see my breath in the cold air. Closing my eyes, our lips were almost touching when a shreik pulled us apart.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione had Draco backed up against the wall with her wand poking his neck.  
>Draco whimpered and I was scared for him.<p>

"Hermione, no, he's not worth it." Ron shouted, and I shot him a grateful glance.

"What's the problem?" I butted in.

"He told somebody about your injury and now Buckbeak is to be slaughtered! Not to mention he was about to kiss you!" Hermione shouted, wand still pointed at Draco's neck.

"And what's wrong with that? I like Draco, He's my best friend and he didn't mean for Buckbeak to be killed!" I defended him.

Harry grabbed my arm but I shook him off.

"Leave him alone!" I pointed my wand at Hermione threateningly.

After a moment she dropped her wand and I dropped mine. She walked away slowly and I sighed when the three of them were out of sight.

"They really get on my nerves, those three." Me and Draco headed back to the commonroom solemnly.

AN: HOLY COW. I was up until 4 am writing this! Thnkgd it's done.  
>Enjoy? MOO HAHA HERMIONE DIDN'T PUNCH DRACO. ...review? <p>


	6. Alice and Divination

AN: by the way guys. Im quite aware that the events are out of order and frankly i dont give a crap. XDps. reALly short chapter, dont worry theres more to come.

ALICE POV

Draco and I took a seat in the front row of Divination class. He had warned me earlier that this class was psycho. I had no idea how he knew, but i brushed it off anyways.

Out new teacher came into veiw. She looked completely psycho. Round glasses and poofy hair ( yes, poofier than Hermione's ) she looked like a freak.  
>"Welcome, my children," Her voice was really creppy and I exchanged a glance with Draco.<br>"In this room you shall explore the new art of Divination-" She stared intently at me and i shuddered.

"In this room you shall discover if you posses the sight!" She dramatically jumped forward, nearly knocking tea cups off a trolley. Draco rolled his eyes. Is this really our new teacher?

"Hello, I, am Professor, Trewloney.." She emphasized every other word.

"Together we shall cast ourselves into the future!" Her arms were high up and I could have sworn she looked drunk.  
>"This time we will be focusing on Tecimancy which is the art of reading tea leaves! Take the cup of the person sitting next to you!" Prof. Trewlaney made confusing hand movements and I took Draco's cup. In it was something that looked a bit like a heart and a bit like a snake.<p>

"The truth lies forbidden, like a sentence lies deep in a book, waiting to be read!" She patted the backs of everyone in the first row.  
>"But first, you must broaden your miiiindss!" The psycho shook Seamus Finnigan's head while staring into his soul- err, eyes.<br>"First, you must look, beyond!" We all turned our heads to see where exactly "beyond" was.  
>"This class is stupid." Draco muttered under his breath.<p>

After harassing Neville about his grandmother, she turned to Harry and Ron.

"ohhhhh, your aura is pulsing dear! Are you in the beYOND?" She shouted at Ron.

"Sure..." Ron looked frightened.

"I think you are! What's in the cup?" She whispered.

"Well, there's a cross which means sorrow and pain, but then there's a sun for happiness..." Ron looked between the book and the cup.

"So you're going to suffer...but you're doing to be happy about it." I suppressed my laughter and Draco elbowed me, chuckling.

"Not bad, with the dementors and everything. Pretty precise." Draco noted.

"Dementors?" I tilted my head questioningly.

"You don't know about dementors? Weren't you on the train?" Draco stared at me like I was an idiot.

"of course I was, idiot."

"That time it all went black? A dementor- a ghost-like thing which sucks all the happy memories out of you- made Potter faint." He laughed.

"Oh, I thought there was just a blackout..." After my words escaped my mouth I realized how stupid I sounded.

"And I don't suppose you know about Sirius Black either." Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's a killer on the loose. My god, where have you been for the past 5 months? And here's the best part: Black's out to get Potter." Draco Snickered.

A serial Killer? For Harry? That's Sirius-ly terrifying! Excuse the pun. Why hadn't I heard of this?

"You! Give me the cup!" She pointed at me and beckoned with her hand.

I stood up and carried the teacup over to psycho teacher.  
>She stared into said cup with wide eyes. Suddenly a huge grin came across her face.<p>

"A heart for love! Dear boy, romance is coming soon for you!" She gushed. Draco slightly blushed but then covered it up with rolling his eyes.  
>"And-oh! What's this? A hawk, for danger and sudden jealousy!" She placed the cup back into my hand and I sat back next to Draco.<p>

I couldn't help but wonder who Draco had romance with. I don't know why but it made me quite nervous.  
>~ <p>


	7. Alice and the Boggart

AN: okay, and for the last chapter, i had to look up symbols in tea leaf reading. oh, the things i do for my readers ~ ;D ALICE POV

"Can anyone venture a guess of what is in this wardrobe?" Lupin asked the class.

DADA is actually quite fun. Our new teacher, Professor Lupin, had led us to a room where a huge wardrobe was standing, shaking occasionally.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean Thomas offered.

"Absolutely correct! Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" He continued.

"No one knows. They take the form of what the person standing in front of them fees most." Hermione chirped. Stupid know-it-all. Ever since the incident by the four huge rocks, I had hated Hermione.

Prof. Lupin gave Neville Longbottom some instructions, along with teaching us a new spell.

"RIDDIKULUS!" The class yelled in unison.

"This class is ridiculous." Draco rolled his eyes.

Lupin opened the wardrobe and out popped Professor Snape. Longbottom feared him most? Out of all things? Surely he'd rather face Snape than say, Voldemort.

With a shout of "Riddikulus!" Snapes usual black cloak was turned into a bright green dress. Atop his head was a rather strange looking stuffed vulture by the looks of it. "Now everyone get in line!" Everyone pushed to get to the back of the line and I somehow ended up somewhat near the front with Ron behind me.

"Conquer your fears by turning it into something you find amusing!" Lupin called out, turning on some music.  
>"Parvati!" The dark skinned girl paced towards the shape-shifter confidently. It swirled and whirled until it took the shape of a giant mummy with blood stains all over it's mouth.<br>"R-riddikulus!" The mummy unravelled onto the floor, it's head popping off. Parvati went to the back of the line with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Alice!" Lupin called out encouragingly.  
>I stepped in front of the Boggart semi-confidently. If the shape-shifter turned into what I thought to be my biggest fear, it would still be a good ten feet away. And it was small, so I would hopefully summon up enough courage to say the spell before it got to me.<p>

Just before it turned into my fear I realized what this would do to my reputation.

The mummy whirled and swirled until a giant, and I mean giant, snake flopped down in front of me. The cobra's fangs were just feet away from my face. It hissed at me and I gripped my hand on my wand.  
>"R-r-r..." I felt myself getting dizzy.<br>"C'mon, Alice!" I heard Ron's voice from behind me.

It had bright yellow beady eyes and it's tongue hissed at me. My vision starting going extremely blurry and I dropped my wand.  
>The snake lunged forward, ready to take a bite of me and I spun around, clinging to Ron's robes as he yelled "Riddikulus!" I peeped open one eye and saw the Snake turn into a jump rope, wiggling on the floor.<p>

There was an eerie silence and I felt a heartbeat by my shoulder.  
>I looked up to see Ron, quite red in the face, looking down at me. I felt his hand on my waist and he quickly pulled it back. I snapped my hands back, letting go of his waist and walking to the back of the line.<br>The silence was unbearable. I heard Seamus Finnigan whisper:  
>"A Slytherin afraid if snakes? Who ever heard of that?" And the whispers got more plentiful as everyone eyes glared at me, the Slytherin who was terrified of snakes. I felt tears spring up to my eyes and I bolted.<br>~ DRACO POV

If I were Alice, where would I hide?

I sighed. Ever since the Boggart turned into a snake and Alice ran off, I'd been stuck searching the whole damned school for her.  
>Although I was surprised. A Slytherin afraid of snakes.<p>

I came across the Girl's Lavatory and cautious looked in. I heard there was a psycho ghost hiding out in there.

"Now, now, Little Alice Potter, surely they won't judge you too harshly?" The ghosts voice asked.  
>I hid behind the wall and listened in.<p>

"Are you kidding me, Myrtle? Whoever heard of a Slytherin who was afraid of snakes?" I heard tears in Alice's voice.

"How about that Malfoy boy?" Myrtle winked at her, obviously trying to change the subject.

"You two do love each other, don't you?" Myrtle giggled.

I waited for a response.

"Go away, Myrtle." I leaned forward and saw Alice with her knees tucked up to her chest, crouched under a sink. The ghost left with a huff.

"I know you're here, Draco." Damn. Caught.

I came out from my hiding place and walked over to Alice. I kneeled on the floor in front of her, waiting for her to look up.

"Nobody cares what your afraid of." I started.

"Shut up, Draco. You know they do."

"Your right, they do. I'm terrible at making people feel better. It probably wouldn't help to tell you I can see your underwear, either."

Silence.

"They're green-" I was interrupted by a kick to the chest. It caused my to fall over and I laughed.

"Come on, Alice. You know I was kidding." I said seriously.  
>She lifted up her head and tears were falling down from her bright green eyes. I immediately felt terrible.<p>

"I'm sorry, Alice, I really was joking." I pleaded.

I crouched under the sink and sat beside her.

"Quite comfy down here, I can see why you like it." I joked.  
>Alice looked up, smiling slightly.<p>

"Cmon, let's get out of here." I took her hand and we left the bathroom. Halfway down the hall, I muttered to myself: "They really were green though," And earned a kick to the shin. 


	8. Alice and the Quidditch Game

ALICE POV

"Tonight, all students will be sleeping in the Great Hall. Hogwarts is no longer safe with Sirius Black on the loose, and the Gryffindors Door Keeper has been kidnapped." Dumbledore announced. Whispers travelled throughout the hall.

"It'll be just like a sleepover!" I squealed. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at me as we sat at the Slytherin table. "Shut up. Things were so different at BeauxBaton, everything is so casual here." I noted.

"YOU went to THAT girly school?" Draco spat.

"I don't know why but I really can't see you wearing one of those gross powder blue dresses." Goyle retorted and I threw my fork at his face.

"Miss Potter." Snape's familiar voice was behind me.

"I do hope in the near future you decide against violent acts such as throwing your eating utensils at other students eyes." He drawled.

"Mr Malfoy, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." And with that, Draco and Snape left me here with Goyle and Crabbe. ~

With a flick of Dumbledore's wrist, the four long eating tables pressed themselves against the walls. Hundreds of cushy-looking purple sleeping bags filled the Great Hall.

"This is where you'll be sleeping tonight, go change into your sleepwear and be off to bed by ten." Dumbledore ordered, walking out of the hall.

Draco hadn't come back since Snape had ordered him to Dumbledores office. I was starting to get a little bit nervous.

I climbed the stairs up to my dorm. It had been a long time since I had hung out with Abuka, and with Draco gone I would have someone to share this exciting sleepover with.

But when I entered the room, it was empty. I sighed. Come to think of it , Abuka hadn't been in classes for a long time. I changed into my pajamas which consisted of black and green plaid pajama pants and a fitted black tank top with a green A on it.  
>I decided to slip my robe over my pajamas, you never know when a hot guy might be strolling the halls.<p>

When I got back to the Great Hall, I grabbed one of the purple sleeping bags and looked around for someone to talk to.

The only Slytherins I knew were Crabbe and Goyle, and no way I was spending the night with them.  
>Then I spotted my twin brother.<br>I ran over to him and realized Hermione and Ron were there too.

"Hey Harry. Ron, Hermione." I greeted and took a seat on the floor between Ron and Harry.  
>Ron and Hermione muttered a quick "hey" and Harry turned to me. We had our elbows propped up out of out sleeping bags to talk.<p>

"Listen, Alice, I want to lend you something." Harry reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a rather ugly looking cloak.

"Um, wow, thanks, bro, it really uh...matches my eyes.." I lied.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Hermione laughed.  
>"Your Sirius-ly lending it to her?"<p>

"Well, yeah, I think that if my parents knew where Alice would've been they would have given it to her too." He reasoned.

"Invisibility cloak? What does it do?" I asked stupidly. Facepalm.

Harry slipped it over his head and POOF. It was gone. His head, I mean. I could only see his body.  
>"Thats brilliant!" I enthused. "What am I going to use it for, though?"<p>

"Sneaking around." Ron answered and I suddenly became suspicious of what they did with this cloak.

"Well, thanks, bro!" I one-arm hugged him and we laughed.

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Harry, and they mouthed some things I couldnt make out.  
>"Harry, should we tell her...?" I heard a whisper.<br>"What if he's looking for..."

I got frusterated from being the one left out.  
>"Tell me what?" I demanded.<p>

After a gulp, Harry told me nervously:  
>"Sirius Black, the murderer..." He started. I got nervous, what could he possibly be about to tell me, and did I really want to hear it?<p>

"Is after me. And most likley you." He blurted out.

The smile faded from my face. Wait..the murderer..after...me? I must've heard wrong.

"Sirius Black...is our Godfather. But he murdered our parents..he was their friend and he killed them!" Harry was starting to talk louder and i could tell he was freaking out.

"So I've vowed to kill him. I'm going to kill the murderer of our parents." The mood was unbearabley Sirius.

"And I'll join you." I declared.

DRACO POV

"DRACO! DRACO! COME ON, THE QUIDDITCH TEAM LISTS ARE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO SEE IF WE MADE TO TEAM!" Alice's voice kicked me out of my daydream.

"YOU tried out for Quidditch?" I laughed hysterically. Never in the history of Hogwarts had there been a female on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Did she really think she could make it?

We chatted as we walked down the corridor.

"So what position did you try out for?" I still couldnt believe she, a girl, tried out for Quidditch.

"Seeker of course. Do you really think I'd be big enough to hit those things?" I looked at her and agreed, she was definitley too small for any other position than Seeker.  
>Now that I thought of it, she was puny. The top of her head touched just below my shoulder.<p>

"Did you try out?" She asked.  
>"Nah, I figured I was too good for them. Plus I prefer to make fun of Potter from a distance!" I laughed and got an elbow to the rib.<p>

There was a huge group of kids, mostly guys, swarming around the list that was posted on the wall.

We waited until a few left, and Alice dove in the swarm through peoples legs.

After a minute or two I thought she had been eaten alive. All the guys went off, cheering, and I saw Alice smacking her head against the wall repeatedly.

"Didn't make the team? I told you, theres never been a girl on the Quidditch team, what made you think this year would be any different?" I read the list out loud.

"SLYTHERIN TEAM

CHASERS GRAHAM MONTUAGE ADRIAN PUCEY MILES BLETCHYLY

BEATERS GREGORY GOYLE VINCENT CRABBE

KEEPER CORMAC MCLAGGEN

SEEKER TERENCE HIGGS ( EXTRA SEEKER: ALICE POTTER )

FIRST GAME: HUFFLEPUFF VS. SLYTHERIN 4:00 THURSDAY"

"You got extra?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"That's not so bad." I added.  
>I can't believe she actually made the team, well, sort of. She really is something. I only wish i could have seen her tryout.<p>

"Don't be too sad, Miss. Surely I'll wipe out sometime and you can fill in for me." A cheery voice came from behind us and I turned around to see Terence Higgs. I remember him from last year, he was one of the few that refused to cheat. He was only a few inches above Alice and the right size for a Seeker.

For some reason color came to Alice's cheeks and i felt envy.  
>" Terence Higgs. I'm the main seeker." He shot her a smile.<p>

"Oh! Uhmm, nice to meet you, I'm Alice Potter.." She stuttered. Why was she so nervous? What the merlin was wrong with her?  
>Higgs gazed into her eyes and i could have sworn I saw him wink at her. Creep.<p>

"I guess I'll see you around?" He casually asked.

"Uhm, yeah, maybe at the Quidditch game, on thursday, tomorow, yeah tomorow is thursday, the Quidditch game." Alice was babbling like an idiot and I rolled my eyes.

"And you, your Draco Malfoy, am I right?" He turned to me

"Thats right." I snapped back. I don't know why but I was really starting to hate this guy.

"See you around." He smiled at Alice and walked away.  
>Creep.<p>

ALICE POV

The wind whipped at my bangs and I shivered. Being an extra sucked. I had to wear this stupid uniform and sit on the side doing nothing. Unless I successfully "got rid" of Terence Higgs, I was out of luck for the rest of the season. Which I wouldn't by the way.  
>Me and Draco met Terence yesturday, he was the perfect gentleman. Not to mention he's really cute. I've always loved blondes.<p>

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Lee Jordan shouted.  
>I clapped along with everyone else. Who knew being an extra would be so BORING?<br>I tapped my fingers against my broom. After Draco found out I was an extra Seeker and didn't even own a broom, his Father sent me one. I found this quite strange, because, well, why would someone who didn't even know me send me a broom as expensive as this one?  
>It was black and silver and looked really...professional.<br>Later I asked Draco why his father got it for me, and at first he said "Because we can afford things" but afterwards he admitted that it was really because his dad wanted to make a good impression on Draco's first "girlfriend." Even though Draco repeatedly told his we were just friends, he bought it for me anyways.

"HALF-TIME!" Lee Jordan yelled out and everyone flew down to the bench.

"Alright, Potter, We're gunna be needing you for the last half." Cormac, the Captain told me. I looked over at Terence and he was panting like crazy.  
>"Oh, alright.." I stood up, suddenly nervous. What if I could'nt catch the snitch in time? I would have let the team down, and I doubt they would ever let a girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team again.<p>

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch called and I jumped on my broom. Ugh, this was unbearable uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine how the guys managed.  
>The whistle blew and i flew up into the air. Apparently small and agile people were usually seekers, and that was just me.<br>The Hufflepuff Seeker was Cedric Diggory. I was pretty confident, I was so much smaller than him.  
>After a few minutes of flying in the air aimlessly, looking through the wind for the snitch, I spotted a flash of yellow and a much smaller flash of gold.<p>

I zoomed beside the yellow blur who I now made out to be Cedric Diggory, and the snitch was a few feet away from us.

"You're not going to get this one, Potter!" He shot me a wide teasing smile.

"I guess we'll see about that, then!" I zoomed a little bit ahead of him, not wanting to make him eat my dust just too yet.

"You know, you are bad for the eyes, Potter." He laughed.

"My name is Alice. Remember it." I snickered and flew right past him towards the snitch.

It was hovering very close to the ground and my knees were nearly brushing the grass, my right arm extended towards it. Just a little more...suddenly the snitch swooped upwards high in the air and i flew after it.

Who knew Quidditch was so hard?

Suddenly the snitch dropped back down to the ground, as if taunting me.  
>Everyone in the stands to my right were cheering for me, the golden ball with wings was just a couple feet out of my reach.<p>

I have to do this, for the sake of me, Slytherin, and females all across hogwarts! Alright, a tad bit dramatic, but whatever.

I concentrated on the snitch. Was jumping worth it? Probably.  
>I carefully got on my feet, trying to balance on my thin broom. Just a little more and I'll have it!<br>"ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!" I noticed even some HufflePuffs were cheering for me.  
>It's worth it.<br>I jumped off my broom and grabbed the flying ball, landing ten or so feet away from ten feet in the air. A gasp filled the stands as my body slammed down with a sickening thump.

"ALICE POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" I held onto the snitch as hard as possible so it wouldn't fly away. All my energy was gone.

There was an unbearable pain in my right elbow , knee, and cheek.

"Nice work, Potter! Are you alright?" Some random Slytherin who i never knew was on my team helped me up.

He led me over to the sides as I limped slowly.

Someone put a bandage over my cheek and I got alot of pats on the back as I made my way through the stands.

"Not bad, Alice." I saw Draco in front of me smiling and offering a hand.

I took it gratefully.

"Pretty nice wipeout, there. Taking one for the team?"

"I figured I might as well make a good first impression." I laughed.

Noticing me limping, Draco kneeled down in front of me, piggy-back position.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, you caught the snitch, not to mention you weigh about as much as a grasshopper." Draco rolled his eyes.

I hopped on his back and he piggy-backed me to the hospital to get my arm bandaged up.

AN: Well I hoped you liked it, because I loved writing it!  
>Aww, DracoxAlice is so cute..<br>Questions or comments? Ask away C:  
>-A <p>


	9. Alice on her First Date

AN: quite a bit of RonxOC in this chapter...dont like dont read.  
>Its still going to be mainly DracoxOC, just somdthing different for a change.<br>Songfic further on~ Also, I'm so glad I'm nearing the end. JEEZUS. The third movie ending is so confusing for me, year 3 has always been my least favorite. I have so many plans for Year 4, guys, so be excited!  
>And, my first day of school is the 31st, so I might be going to bed earlier and waking up earlier. In other words, no more of this whole "Two chapters up a day" stuff. Sorry : Sorry for the super Long author comment. But check out my deviantart, ( my drawings ) at .com. I would greatly appreciate it! C:  
>Alright, on with the freaking story...<br>ALICE POV

"Your eyes are so beautiful." He pushed a strand behind my ear and i blushed.

I'm on a date with Terence Higgs. Yes. A date! My first one, for the record.  
>It all started after the Quidditch game. I was in the hospital, getting my arm wrapped up, when I saw him a bed over.<p>

FLASHBACK

"Alice...can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." I turned and he looked really nervous. He blew the blonde hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"Do you think..that tomorow..you might want to..go..."

"Go...?" I had no idea what was coming.

"On a date with me?" He blurted out.

My face exploded with blushy-ness.  
>Date? Terence? I'd always seen a few couples at Hogwarts, holding hands and laughing together. I admit I was jealous.<br>Plus Terence really was a good guy, I had a crush on him from the very moment I saw him.  
>But what about Draco?<p>

Draco?  
>Why was I thinking about him? We were best friends. No way were would get together.<p>

"So no?" I looked up to see his face fall.

"No no no! I would absolutley love to go on a date with you!" I blurted out, blushing.

"Alright! I'll pick you up at 7?" He smiled and walked out.  
>Wow. A date. With Terence.<p>

END OF FLASHBACK

We were standing in front of the Lake, and he was looking into my eyes. Terence had the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown with flecks of brown.  
>He took my gloved hands and i blushed.<p>

DRACO POV

I was right about Terence.  
>Ever since he was making googley eyes at Alice I had been suspicious.<br>He asked her out on a date.  
>First of all, when Abuka, Alice's roommate told me, I was shocked. I totally thought she would say no, she was too good for scum like him.<br>So here I am, Hiding behind the Four Rocks, spying on the two of them.  
>Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually creeping on people, I just need to make sure he doesn't try anything funny with my best friend.<br>Right now they are standing by the water, just randomly staring at each other. Now they are talking. This wasn't as fun as I had previously thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whipped around and saw Abuka glaring at me. Her long brown hair was blowing in all directions and she seemed really angry.

"Taking care of my best friend, you?" I snarled.

"I'm pretty sure you mean spying, Malfoy." She glared at me.

"Look, I'm only making sure he doesn't try anything funny. Go run off to your little girlfriends." I rolled my eyes and turned around, watching Alice and Higgs.

"Try anything funny? TRY anything funny? Terence is one of the most decent Slytherins there is, and he's way better for her than you!" Abuka whispered, trying not to catch Alice's attention.

"When did I get involved in this?" I demanded.

"Malfoy, you and I both know you have feelings for Alice, it's painfully obvious, why not try being a man and asking her out before someone else does? Oh wait, I guess it's a little too late for that!" Abuka sneered.

"Shut up! Alice only likes me as a friend and nothing more, I don't love her!" I yelled.

"Shut up, they will hear you. And how do you know she doesn't? Stop lying to yourself, man up, get out there and tell. Her. How. You. Feel!" I pulled my wand out of my cloak and was about to point it at Abuka When I felt knuckles against my nose and my head being smacked against the rock.

"Your crazy, woman!" I started backing away towards the castle.

"Your the worst, Draco Malfoy!" He yelled after me.

Yeeee-ikes.

I got to the Slytherin commonroom and plopped down on a comfy green couch.

Abuka's words were starting to get to me. I didn't love Alice, did I? No, I didn't.  
>So that was that. Everythings settled.<br>But if Alice comes back announcing their engagement I'll kill him.

ALICE POV

I walked back to the commonroom distressed. I had asked Terence if we could be official, and he told me he just wanted to be friends.  
>Guys are stupid.<br>Why would you ask someone out and then say you only wanted to be friends? Although I should have seen it coming. He had his eyes on Cho Chang for a while and I didn't really like Terence's personality once you got to know him.  
>First date = big let down.<p>

I said the password and entered the Slytherin commonroom.

"How'd it go then." Draco's voice came from the couch.

I looked over to see him laying across the couch. Swinging my legs over the backrest, I sat up on it and rested my feet on Draco's stomach.

"Heyy, get your feet off me." He complained but I didn't move.

"We decided to just be friends." I broke the news to him. "Great. Wanna raid the kitchen?" He immediately asked.

"What, no sympathy?"

"Uh, no. Did you really like him?"

"Not his personality. I'm just bummed that I ruined my first date." I sighed.

"Well, you gotta enter hell somehow." He stood up and walked out of the room.

"So that's it then? Your not going to comfort me at all?" I asked in disbelief. How heartless could you get?  
>"Nope. So, raid the kitchen or what?" He chained the topic.<p>

I couldn't believe him!  
>"Okay, well first of all, how do you even know where the kitchen is, and second of all, how could you be so heartless? I'm your best friend!" I yelled.<p>

"Yeah, and my best friend needs to man up and get used to rejection!" He yelled.

"Wait, I told you we decided to be friends, not the truth..." I read his face and confirmed it guilty.

"You were spying on me, weren't you!" I accused him pointedly.

"I just had to make sure he didn't do anything funny." Draco rolled his eyes.

I stormed past him, but then turned around and pushed his chest backwards.  
>"Your the worst best friend ever!" I ran through the corridors to the opposite side of the school. I couldn't believe Draco, he didn't even take a Second to realize how I felt. Looking around I realized I had no idea where I was.<br>Sure, a corridor in Hogwarts, but the walls were red and gold. I must be in the Gryffindor corridor.

"Hey you, Slytherin! What do you think you're doing in the Gryffindor corridor?" I turned around to see Percy, one of Ron's brothers.  
>I really didn't need this right now.<br>I kept walking and he was following me.

"Just because you are Harry Potters sister does not make it okay to barge in through your rivals corridor!" I heard Percy's steps getting louder and I ran for it.

I ran as fast as I could through the hall, streaming dripping down my face.  
>Why was this happening? Draco didn't care about me, Harry was nowhere to be found, and Terence didn't like me. Not to mention I hadn't seen Abuka in weeks.<p>

"Stop, Slytherin!" Percy yelled and I ignored him yet again.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Ron's sleepy voice in front of me as I rammed right into his chest and cried.

"Bloody hell! What did you DO to her, Percy?" I felt Ron put his arms around me and I cried into his shirt.

"Nothing, Ronald, I was simply chasing her down so she would get back into her own corridor." Percy crossed his arms.

"I'll make sure she gets back there in one piece." Ron told him and turned around, taking my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>After a little silence he muttered;<br>"Stupid question..."

We got to Gryffindors commonroom door and Ron told me to cover my ears.

The door opened and Ron led me up the stairs and into his room.

Luckily nobody else was in his dorm, and I took a seat on his bed.

"So, what are you wandering Gryffindor corridors for?" He asked.

"Well first of all, I haven't seen my roommate in weeks, Harry is nowhere to be found, Draco doesn't care about me anymore and Terence ruined my first date and now I'm sitting in my brothers friends dorm on his bed and things are getting really awkward." I blurted out all at once.

"Harry's with Dumbledore, Malfoy is no good anyways, Terence either, and you really don't have anywhere to go anyways." The Ginger sheepishly shrugged.

"Ever had a vomit flavored bean?" Ron tilted the open box of Berites Every Flavour Beans and I winced.

"No, and I don't think I ever want one..." I laughed a bit, wiping my tears off my cheeks.

"Things wull gut burtter by the why." Ron told me through a mouthful of beans.

I looked at the clock which read 10:30.

"I should probably go.." I stood up and walked over to the door. Peering out first to make sure there wasn't a teacher-and staring right into Percy's glaring eyes.  
>~<p>

"Miss Potter, care to explain why you were in the boys dormitory after 7 oclock?" Prof. Mcgonagal snapped.

I stood in front of her desk with my head down.

"Me and Ron were just hanging out.." I muttered.

"And whose to say you were doing more than, 'hanging out'" She stared hard into my eyes and I frowned. Absolutely nothing was working out for me.

"You're to be off of the Quidditch team for the remainder of the year." I nodded but didn't even care. It's not like I got to play much anyways. I got up from my chair and started to walk away.

"And Potter?" I turned back around at Prof. Mcgonagal sitting in her desk.

"I am very dissapointed in you." The look in her eyes made me want to punch a wall but cry my eyes out at the same time.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Are you going to go to classes again, Alice?" Myrtle whined.  
>"It's quite stuffy in here with the two of us." She pouted. Although I don't see how that makes sense, seeing as the girls lavatory was huge, with one person and one ghost.<p>

"I'm sure Draco misses you..not to mention your brother Harry." She floated up to a window.

Ever since Prof. Mcgonagal accused me of "doing things" with Ron, I'd ran to the girls lavatory and hid here for the night. I had to admit, I was starving, but I couldnt go out there. Everyone would think I was a whore, things would be awkward with Ron, Draco hates me and of course Abuka is STILL nowhere to be found. Life at Hogwarts had taken a turn for the worse. Although I had only been hiding out here for...11 hours, I was tired, hungry, depressed, and the bathroom floor under the sink wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands.." I whispered to myself. I loved singing when I was sad, it really helped me get out my feelings. My tears drips onto my pale palms.  
>"Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance..." I squeezed the words out between sobs.<p>

"Do you have to, make me feel like, there's nothing left of me..." I thought if Draco sneering and me and cried harder.  
>But then I realized I didn't need him. Why should I stick with someone who treated me like crap?<p>

"You can take everything I have...  
>You can break everything I am..<br>Like I'm made of glass..." My tears dropped down my cheeks.

" Like I'm made of paper! Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper" I yelled as loud as I could. I didnt care if all of England heard me.

"Alice...oh, little Alice Potter!" A creepy voice was heard from the doorway. "What a beautiful voice little Alice has!"  
>I slowly looked over to see a wand pointed at my head and being knocked unconscious.<p>

AN: oooooohhhhhhhhwut! Cliffhanger! Okay I need to add this, while I was typing this on my iPod in my room at 4:39 am, lights and headphones on, I heard my mom come in the door ( she's a "Go to bed no later than midnight" kind of mom) and I dropped my iPod on my face, dropped to my pillow and started fake snoring. AND SHE CAME OVER AND TURNED MY LAMP OFF AND TOOK OFF MY HEADPHONES. I was so scared I would be caught and get grounded but I succeeded:D mwahaha.  
>So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm very grateful for reviews and watches! 3 -Alice <p>


	10. Alice and the Crapload of Dialogue

AN:  
>Wow! Chapter 10 already? So, I thinking to get to the end of Year 3 its gunna take like 2 more chapters, so 12 per year. 12 x 5 = 60 chapters...holy brown cow.<br>Oh, and sorry that whenever I'm naming food they eat its mashed patatoes, im uncreative...xD By the way, if the Shreiking shack bit confuses you, I got it from this clip .com/watch?v=Okvq-EaDcfA I hope you know I died watching this...I wanted to get it exactly right for yo guys, and this scene scares the forks out of me...  
>ugh. so. much. dialog. -.-<br>DRACO POV

I looked around at the Slytherin table for Alice.  
>I hadn't seen her since late last night. Maybe I was too hard on her, but really, the kid needs to learn to deal with things herself.<p>

"I do hope you enjoy your Dinner," Dumbledore stood up at his Owl Post.

"Make sure to not go outside alone. And one last thing," The hall hushed as Dumbledores serious voice boomed out:  
>"Has anyone seen Alice Potter?" Oh no. They were announcing it at Dinner? This could only mean it was serious.<p>

"If she is not spotted by tonight," Dumbledore suddenly got silent.

"She will be announced missing.." The headmaster took a seat and everyone slowly started eating, a quiet hush around the hall.  
>Proffesor Lupin nervously got out of his chair and out the side doors.<p>

"D'you think the Dementors got her?" Goyle asked me.

"How the hell would I know." I snapped.

I poked the mashed patatoes on my plate with hatred. She would'nt just run away and let the Dementors get her because of me, would she? No. Knowing Alice, she's probably got herself lost. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I saw her!" Seamus Finngan yelled from the door.

Everyones eyes turned to him. He was covered head to toe in dirt, panting and pointing out the window.

"She was by the Whomping Willow!" Everyone got quiet. We knew the ferocious tree did NOT like to be hit. It's like they didn't even care, "Oh well, she's only one other student, right?" sort of thing. How could they do this? Nobody even cared? Aside from the fact that she was my best friend, she was also Saint Potter's twin sister, which means she is also the chosen one, not to mention she won the Quidditch game for us Slytherins.

I saw Potter, Granger and Weaselbee get up from their table and scurry out the door. Saint Potter wants some more fame than he already has? We'll see about that. I stood up and followed them out the door. Surprisingly, when they saw me join them they didn't object. I guess we both cared about Alice too much to fight. Even though it's obvious she likes me better.

When we finally made it out the door and to the whomping willow, I spotted Alice sitting on the ground,holding something, staring up at the tree.

"Alice!" Me and Saint Potter both yelled and I gave him a dirty look.

HARRY POTTER POV

Ignoring Malfoy's glare, I ran towards my sister. When I got to her, Malfoy was at her side. Her brilliant green eyes were staring at the Willow tree, at the huge trunk.  
>"You found Scabbers!" Ron ran over and reached over to grab the rat from Alice's grasp, but it bit him. Crawling out of a hole in the bottom of the Whomping Willow was a black dog. The same black dog I saw before I went on the Knight Bus! It had unruly black fur and dark yellow eyes.<br>The dog growled deeply at Alice and then clamped its yellow teeth down on her foot and started pulling her into the hole.

"No!" Me and Malfoy both reached to grab her hands, but the dog drug her into the tree wildy, Alice screaming became muffled.

Scabbers ran after them into the hole.

"Let's go." I nodded at Hermione and we crawled into the tight space.

"Are you mad? That things going to kill you!" Malfoy yelled from outside the tree.

"I'd consider it worth it for Alice." I gave him a testy stare and then ran back into the treehole.

Inside the tree was dark and dusty, we ran up a set of stairs- yes, stairs in a tree. It led up to a door of a secret door on the floor and Hermione, Me, and Ron, with Malfoy following close behind, climbed up into.

"What the hell is this place-" I shushed Malfoy quickly.

"We're in the shreiking shack...arent we?" Hermione whispered.

"T-t-t-t-he-he- Sherieking sh-shack?" Malfoy stumbled on some stairs and Ron kicked him to stop his yells.

"Come on." I led them up another set of stairs which creaked under our feet. I heard Malfoy whimpering and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a small cry for help sounded from the first room on our left and I ran in to see Alice, crouched on a small footrest, clutching Ron's rat.

"Alice!" Malfoy barged ahead of us and sat beside her, whispering quickly.

"Alice...Your okay!" He smiled but Alice took no notice as she pointed to an old wardrobe, yelling:  
>"It's a trap! He's a dog, he's an animagus!" Our gazes followed hers onto the floor, where pawprints suddenly stopped to turn into Human shoeprints, and a man stood at the other end of the room.<p>

He had scraggly dark hair and a crazy looking expression. No doubt about it this was Sirius. Sirius Black. He started walking towards us.

"If you want to kill Alice and Harry you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione and Draco went in front of me and Alice, whom I helped up from the floor where she had been crouching.  
>"No, only one will die tonight.." Sirius stared me in the eye.<br>"Harry whats going on?" There were tears in her eyes and she clung to my arm, obviously scared out of her mind.

"It'll be you!" I lunged forward and took Sirius to the ground, choking him to death. I needed to kill him . I had to, for the sake of Alice and Me.

I pointed my wand at his face and he chuckled, showing off gross yellow teeth.  
>"Are you going to kill me Harry?" He laughed.<p>

"EXPELLIARMUS!"I heard from behind me and my wand flew out of my hand.  
>Spinning around and jumping off Sirius, I saw that Lupin had disarmed me.<p>

"Well, well, Sirius.." Lupin walked around him, his wand pointed at the criminal on the floor.

"Looking rather ragged arent we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness..." He said.

"You'd know all about the madenss, would'nt you , Remus?" Black looked him in the eye and Lupin dropped his wand.  
>To my horror he held out his hand and helped Black up, Sirius exploding into a 'Sirius' manhug.<p>

Sirius whispered a bunch to Lupin, madly saying "Let's kill him!" And Hermione screamed "NO!"

"I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" She stared at them, wand at the ready.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Malfoy whimpered behind me.

"How long have you known?" Lupin started stalking towards Hermione with a glare in his eyes.

"S-Since Proffesor Snape set the essay.." She backed away, almost losing her footing.

"Well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age, I've ever met-" Lupin was intterupted my Black's crazy talking.

"Enough talk, Remus, let's kill them!" He lazily motioned towards me and Alice.

"Just wait, Sirius-"

"I DID MY WAITING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!" He yelled maddeningly.

Lupin hesitated, then gave his wand over to Sirius slowly.

"Just wait one , more, minute, Harry and Alice have the right to know why-"

"Why what?" I shouted.

"You betrayed our parents!" Alcie added in, and I wondered how she knew. Maybe I should'nt gave gaven her the invisibility cloak after all. She handed Ron's rat to Ron and he petted its head.

"Your the reason they're dead!" She continued, pushing in front of Malfoy to look Lupin and Black right in the eyes.

"IT wasnt him, somebody did betray your parents but it wasn't him, it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead!" Lupin yelled right into Alice's face and she glared at him.

"Who was it then?" I stood beside Alice and gave her my hand. Out of the two of us I was definitley braver.

"Peter...Pettigrew!" Sirius yelled.

"And he's in this room! Right now." He waved his arms around the room madly.

"Come out, Come outt, Petterr!" He yelled. I looked around frantically.

"Expelliarmus." A small voice was heard from behind him and his wand flew out of his dirty hands.

"Vengeance is sweet." Snape came out and pointed his wand at Sirius Black.

"How I'd hoped I'd be the one to catch you-" His voice drawled.

"Severus," Lupin begged.

"I told Dumbledore you let an old friend into the castle and now, heres the proof!"

"Brilliant , Snape," Sirius shuffled towards him.

"You put your key to identifying to the task and as usual came to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished buisness to attend to-" Sirius was stopped by Snape's wand to his neck.

"Give me a reeeason. I, beg you." He taunted.

"Severus don't be a fool," Lupin interuppted.

"He can't help it, it's habit by now," Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius, stop it!"

"Why dont you Remus-"

"Oh, look at you took argue like a married couple!" Snape interuppted them.

"Why don't you run along and play with your Chemistry set!" Sirius mocked and I heard Malfoy snicker.

Snape shoved the wand into a crevice in his neck and slowly whispered:

"I could do it you know. But why not the dementors, they're so longing, to see you.." Snape bellowed slowly.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"The dementors kiss, one could only imagine what that must be like to indure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do...my...best.." He drawled.  
>"Severus please..." Lupin begged.<p>

I reached my arm around Alice's waist and slipped her wand out of her pocket.

"After you.." Snape said, motioning to me.

I pointed Alice's wand at Sirius, and then at the last moment screamed "Expelliarmus!" At snape and sent him flying back, things collasping on his head.

"Harry! What did you just do!" Ron yelled in protest.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione, the goody-goody said.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" Alice beat me to it, holding out Hermione's wand, which she had probably taken when she was shocked about Snape's knockout.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend!" Lupin told us. Alice and I held our wands out side by side.

"No, Pettigrew's dead! You killed him!" I said back quickly to Sirius.

"No he didn't, I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!" Lupin yelled.

"The map was lying then!" I pursuaded the truth away.

"The map, never lies. Pettigrew's alive, and he's right there!" Black pointed a gross finger at Ron.

"Me? It's me?" I sighed at Ron's stupidity and so did black.

"Its the rat?" Alice exclaimed questioningly.

"S-Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron pleaded.

"Twelve years! Curiously long life for a common pet rat! He's missing a toe, isnt he?" Sirius gained on Ron.

"So what?" Ron whimpered back.

"So did Pettigrew, but it was his.." I muttered.

"Finger! He cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!" Sirius waved his arms around frantically, trying to get the point across.

"And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius Black stared accusingly at Ron.

"Show us." Alice yelled.

Black took the rat from Ron's grasp and as he ran across an old piano, screaming a spell at him, turning him into an old, gross looking man.

"R-Remus...Sirius!" His fingernails were freakishly long and had rat teeth.

"My old friends!" He exclaimed, attempting to run past them and out the door.

"Harry! You look so much like your father!" He creeped close to my face.  
>Then he turned to Alice with an evil stare.<p>

"Little Alice! We meet at last, You have your mothers eyes.." He ran his long fingers through her black hair and Sirius Black threw him across the room.

"You led James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin and Black cornered him by the rusty old piano.

"I didn't , I'm ...soo..The dark Lord, you don't know the weapons he possesses.." He whimpered.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gunna die because you betrayed our friends!" Sirius pointed his wand at Pettigrew and Alice guarded the doorway.

Pettigrew grabbed hold of her head and whispered in her ear:

"Alice...James and Lily would'nt have wanted you to be killed.." He whispered in her ear and then was pulled back by Lupin and Sirius.

"We told you if Voldemort didn't kill you we would! Together!" Lupin yelled, and Sirius and him pointed their wands at him threateningly.

"NO!" I lunged forward to stop them.

"Harry ,this man is..." Lupin started, like he was talking to a five year old.

"I know what he is. We'll take him to the castle." I went towards him.

Pettigrew droppped to the ground, whispereing:  
>"Bless you, boy! bless you..."<p>

"After that the dementors can have you." I stared at his greedy eyes. 


	11. Alice and the Quick Ending

Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys, I apologize if the dialog is completely off or I missed some stuff. My brother won't let me watch his DVD so I only have a vague memory of what happened in the end...sorry :(

*= when I typed screaming it auto corrected it to screwing...awkward. Just thought I'd point that out xD Not my best work. Look forward to when this is all over...-.-  
>ALICE POTTER POV<p>

"Stop right there!" Lupin pointed his wand at Peter Pettigrew's face.

"Remus..." Sirius Black pointed in front of our DADA professor to the moon, partly covered up by the clouds.

Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him protectively.

*"Remus! This is your heart, your true heart!" I heard screaming and tried to move in front of Draco to see.

"That's inhuman." Draco muttered.

Suddenly I saw Sirius Black fly off the cliff we were standing beside. I stepped out from behind Draco to see a horrible creature our Professor had become. It was a werewolf, but unlike any regular wolf I'd seen.  
>Lupin had long lanky limbs and crouched over creakily as he walked toward us. He whimpered and stared into my eyes. I took Draco's hand, and right when the wolf was about to attack I heard jaws colliding and whimpers.<p>

Out from the side had come Sirius, in wolf form, fighting off the werewolf.  
>Pettigrew creepily waved goodbye and turned back into Scabbers, bouncing off down the hill.<br>As Lupin was about to finish Black off,Harry jumped forward and threw a stone at Lupin's eyes.

Prepares to lunge for Harry, He suddenly stopped short when he heard a distant howling from the Forbidden Forest and scurried off.

"Come with me!" Snape, from out of nowhere, grabbed the group and led us into the forest where we would supposedly be safe.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione whispered.

The students, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco Nd me were huddled together in the pitch black forest. From out of the corner of my eye I spotted something by a glowing lake.

"Sirius..." Harry followed my gaze and we both ran to his side. Me and Harry had grown an affection towards Black, he was our godfather after all.

"Sirius! No!" Harry pleaded.

I looked up in horror at the hundreds of dementors swarming the sky.

"Harry! Look up!" I cried in fear.

When I looked back into the sky, a faceless mouth started sucking my face.

Memories of my adopted parents, pain, and longing swarmed back to me. That time Draco called me a wimp and I never showed how much it really hurt. Seeing Pansy's head on his shoulder.

"ALICE!" I heard someone scream and it all went black.

AN: Sigh. This chapter is pitiful. Not only does it suck, it's also inaccurate and blunt and undescriptive.  
>I'm sorry guys, I'm going to make the next chapter great for you, all your kind reviews and wTches and faves deserve it.<br>-Alice 


	12. Alice's Goodbyes

AN: I DONT KNOW IF ENGLISH PEOPLE EVEN SAY "DOHICKEY" BUT OH WELL XD by the way. Sorry for the brotherly sisterly harryxAlice parts, its just cuz i dont wanna overflow the whole story with endless dracoxOc. .

ALICE POV

"She's awake!"

"Alice...?" I cracked open my sore eyes and blinked a few times.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking at me. I shot up and looked around to see an all too familiar place. An uncomfortable cot, a single candle on a bedside table, and the smell of pumpkin juice. The hospital.

"What happened?" I rubbed my woozy eyes and then memories from last night came back to me.

"Did you catch Pettigrew? Sirius is dead...you guys! We can't hang out, we've got to go figure this out!" I held my head achingly. Ron chuckled and Hermione put her hand on mine gently.

"It's all figured out." She talked to me like I was a patient in a mental hospital. Was I?

"See, Harry and Hermione went back in time, using some dohickey," Ron explained, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know the exact details, but Sca-Pettigrew, he got away, and, Sirius survived, after they went back in time, but then Draco carried you to the..." Ron shook his head, obviously irritated by all the facts. He shot me a pleading look of please-dont-make-me-explain-this and i grinned.

I held my head in my hands and groaned. "Last night sure was eventful, huh..."

"Alice?" Hermione looked into my eyes seriously. Uh oh. She hesitated and then slowly explained ; "That kind of happened...four weeks ago. You've been unconscious since then.." Hermione studied my face regrettably.

"So...theres only.." My voice trailed off into a whisper. My insides twisted up and i bit my lip. The school year would end in one week. It seemed so far away a month ago, but thinking of returning home left me in utter dissapointment.

I looked up from my eyes and sniffled back some tears. "Can I talk to Harry?" Ron and Hermione nodded and left the room silently.

My brother sat on the end of my bed carefully. His green eyes flickered between my matching ones and the cold, dusty floor. "I-We have an Uncle and Aunt back in the MuggleWorld. And a cousin too. They're not the best, but..if you need somewhere to stay..." Harry's voice trailed off until a thought struck him.  
>"Alice, where did you stay before..?" As soon as Harry looked into my eyes I burst into tears.<p>

"T-There's this..orphanage, f-f-for muggles..Well, they thought I was normal anyways...it-its.." I buried my face in my pale hands and Harry awkwardly patted my head.

"Its terrible there!" I sniffed and a few tears rolled onto the bedsheets. After a few moments of silence, excluding my sniffles, Harry got up and brushed himself off.  
>"I'm going to go tell Dumbledore you need a place to stay. Wait here." He took a stride but I pulled him back. I couldn't get another person in trouble, and I didn't want to cause any more.<br>"I-it's fine, though, Harry, really!" I lied. He hesitated, tugging at his shaggy hair.

"You're sure?" He blinked rapidly and I played with my thumbs.

"Of course. Promise to write to me through Hedwig?" I shot him a toothy grin to change the subject. Harry seemed thrilled to have the subject changed and nodded furiously.

"Only if you'll mail me through Aderyn!" He smiled. What a dork. That's why I love him.

-  
>ABUKA POV -<p>

"Hey, bro, can I have this?" I turned my head to see my roommate and best friend, Alice, holding up a dark green Slytherin beanie. She's worn it all year, I don't think it's reached my head once.  
>"Go for it." I chuckled and went back to packing my things. It was the second last day of the school year and my roommate and I were packing up our clothes. IT was actually kind of difficult, we had been sharing clothes all year, and we could barely remember who owned what. After stuffing a teal-coloured top in my trunk, I heard a sigh behind me.<br>"I'm really gunna miss Hogwarts, you know that?" Alice was sitting on her overstuffed suitcase, attempting to shut it. I sighed and sat on the end of my four-poster bed. "Yeah, it's going to be strange, sleeping in, not waking you up and hitting you with pillows." I flicked my wand towards her suitcase and the buckles automatically fastened.  
>After muttering a thanks, Alice walked over to the owl cage beside my bed.<p>

"When did you get an owl?" Alcie's bright green eyes squinted into the cage and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
>"S-Seamus gave it to me.." I stuttered, embarrassed.<br>"Abuka and Seaaamus, sittin in a tree-" I shot a pillow at her face and she erupted into giggles.  
>That was the nice thing about Alice. She hadn't thought for even a second that Seamus was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. She was just naturally accepting.<p>

"At least I don't have a thing for bad boys!" I shot back evilly. A slight pinkness crept up on my best friends face and she looked away stubbornly.  
>"Why don't you just tell him you like him, it's obvious the feeling's mutual." I rolled my blue eyes and picked up the latest isssue of Witch Weekly. "Let's see, you're a leo right? And Malfoy is on the 5th of June...so he's a Gemini.." I flipped through the glossy pages quickly.<br>"Love is in the air for you two this month!" I read loudly and shot Alice an I-Totally-Told-You-So look. For once emotions of inspiration crossed her face.

"You can do it! GO ! NOW!" I helped her off the floor of our dormitory and she ran as fast as she could to the commonroom.  
>I laughed to myself evilly and shut the magazine. Alice didnt need to know I made her horoscope up. It was for her- and Draco's- own good.<p>

ALICE POV

I sped down the moving staircase at a dangerous speed. My heart beat fast in my chest as I realized how mmuch I really liked Draco. So caught up in thought I found myself running into a guys chest and landing on the ground with a thump.

"Oh! Uh, ummm..right, well..sorry Ali-"

"NO PROBLEM! Where's Draco?"I interuppted the pudgy Slytherin i recognized as Goyle. He pointed his fat thumb behind him and I flew down the winding staircase as fast as my legs could carry me.  
>Wind flew through my hair and watered my eyes. For a moment it seemed like telling Draco how I felt was the only thing that mattered.<p>

"Alice!" The exact voice I was thinking about cut into my thought and my toe caught the edge of a stair.  
>Not Again...<br>I thought until I landed in someones arms softly.  
>Clear blue eyes looked down at me in surprise. But the feelings that came to me weren't romantic. A million good times came back through those beautiful blue orbs.<br>Let's name it...  
>Draco's Rock!<br>I smiled and jumped up, folding my arms around Draco's neck.  
>Draco Malfoy.<br>The "bully". The outcast. The misunderstood one. Draco Malfoy.  
>My best friend.<p>

"And a good morning to you!" Draco laughed sheepishly.

"Can you believe there's only one week of school left?" I bumped into Draco's shoulder as we walked over jagged rocks.  
>After he didn't answer, I added;<br>"You will write to me, won't you?" I asked worriedly.  
>"Course I will." Draco cupped his hands together and kneeled down.<br>"Come to think of it, where are you staying for the summer? With Saint Potter?" I stepped my foot into his cupped hands, and he boosted me up onto Draco's Rock. The warm summer breeze untangled my hair and I felt Draco's presence behind me.

"Sure am going to miss this place." I muttered under my breath, taking in the great view.

Sure am going to miss you.

AN: OMG. I TYPED FOR SOOO LONG. Im kind of proud of myself x,D Anyways, last chapter coming soon, then I'm taking a break from writing! And then near a couple weeks into school I'll start year 4 which i HAVE SO MANY FREAKING PLANS FOR.  
>LOOK FORWARD TO IT!<br>I really want to thank you all for your favourites, watches, and kind reveiws.  
>3 -Alice <p>


	13. Alice and the End of Year Three

DRACO POV

Yells, laughing, and the Hogwarts Express hooting filled my ears. I looked over at Alice, who was sitting across from me in my compartment.  
>"You will write to me, won't you?" She asked, standing up to stretch.<br>After reassuring her for the millionth time that yes, I would, I took her hand and sighed. Better get this over with.  
>"My father wants to meet you."<br>Alice's eyes lit up. For the first time on the train ride back to Platform 9 and 3/4s, she looked happy and my heart hurt knowing I would disappoint her.

ALICE POV

Draco held my hand and led me through the crowd at Platform 93/4. Meetin Draco's father! The one I'd heard so much about! ( in Draco's threats, but heard about nonetheless. )

"And youuuuu, young girl, must me little Alice Potter." A snake-like voice whispered behind me and I felt Draco drop my hand quickly.  
>Behind me stood a tall man with seductive blue eyes, just like Draco's, but a little less...friendly.<br>His long blonde hair spilled over his back and he wore a thick black cloak.

"That's me! And you must be Mr Malfoy!" I offered my hand and his fathe studied it, fascinated. "Yesssss..." His voice drawled out and he slowly shook it with a gloved hand.

"Did you like the broooom I sentt youu?" Mr Malfoys lips were tugged up in an attempted smile. Before I could answer, a familiar bony hand grabbed my arm and the two Malfoys and me looked up to see, to my dismay, an all too familiar bush of yellow, noodle-like hair.

"Come now, Alice, no more shaking hands with strangers, the girls are waiting..." The womans huge eyes flickered between mine and Draco's father's face.

"And you arrreee?" Mr Malfoy asked in disgust.

"Meryl Landcaster. I run the orphanage Potter here lives at. I'm guessing you two also attend that freak school of Alice's?" Merly blurted out, hands on hips accusingly.

After a few seconds of silence, I was pulled along by Meryl in the opposite direction of Draco.

"Come now, Draco." Mr Malfoy roughly beckoned him along, away from us. My best friend turned around and tears prickled at my eyes.

Tugging my arm free, I ran towards Draco without a second thought.

"Alice? Go on, my father will my angry.." I interuppted his worries by lightly touching my lips to his cheek. It was soft*, and when I opened my eyes I saw his blushing violently Before I knw what had happened, my arm was roughly tugged away by Meryl in disgust.

But I knew I wouldn't regret what I did.

~YEAR THREE END~

AN: WOW! thanks for everyones watches and reveiws, you are purely the reason I keep wwriting!

* UGH IM TERRIBLE WITH ROMANTICLY AWKWARDLY GIGGLES.

Lok forward to some letters past between Alice and Draco! and the fourth year! 3 -A 


	14. Alice Returns to Hogwarts

AN: aww. I just read my whole fanfic over and realized in chapter one i wrote "Alice was adopted by an unkind man and locked in a room all her life" I apologize, I totally forgot i wrote this XDD Alice lives in an orphanage, not this. Sorry if there was confusion.  
>OMG. AS I READ THROUGH MY WHOLE FANFIC IM FINDING SO MANY ERRORS.<br>1. The one said above 2. In Chapter 5 i mentioned her owl's name was Fluffy, but in later chapters its called Aderyn.  
>3. Alice kissed Draco on the cheek once before, so at the end of year 3 wasnt the first time.<br>4. Also, I wrote some paragraphs on my iPod in the earlier chapters and a bunch of quotation marks are gone and sentences acidentally erased o_o

Sorry im such a bad author guys D8 Also, I got 4 entries for characters! I hope I display your characters well, but please keep in mind I may have to stretch them a bit. I need a few BeauxBaton girls, so your Hogwarts students may be switched to that school. Sorry, but I have a plan and I'm sure you guys will like it anyways! xD And, if you read this chapter and think "This is really not what my character is like" or something like that, don't blame me. I can't figure out an entire personality through 4 or 5 lines. If you want your character out, just drop me a review and I'll have them mysteriously die. (no, im not kidding) And sorry if you don't like the guy your paired with, again,. not entirley my fault xDDD By the way, here's a refernce pic of how Alice's hair looks now.

.ca/imgres?q=black+emo+hair+sidebangs&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1920&bih=965&tbm=isch&tbnid=jplCbK5zWig5rM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=ELKRix2UcfvsVM&w=300&h=400&ei=HBBZTvThMe7E0AHX7ZCaDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=281&vpy=59&dur=302&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=102&ty=114&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=101&start=0&ndsp=44&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0 except, not purple.  
>lol.<br>ps. I dont know if you can sile under your breath...but whatever XDD By th way, that thing about broad shoulders and soft hands i got from the music video of Weightless by All time low...just watch it XDDDDDDD :::::DRACO POV:::::

I tapped my fingers nervously on the train compartment's windowsill.

"HOGWARTS EXPRESS! EVERYONE ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" The engineer yelled out loudly.

Come on, Alice...any minute now.. I fidgeted with my fingers and looked out the window. Alice was late, as she usually was for most things, but for boarding the Hogwarts Express. Everyone knew the Hogwarts Express waited for no one.

"The name's Ashley. Ashley Kagayaki." A blue-haired- wait, blue haired? Girl stood in the entrance of my compartment. After ignoring her introduction, I continued to stare out the window, into the crowd of parents. Surely Alice's-er, guardian, let her come to Hogwarts this year? Someone cleared their throat beside me and I noticed this blue-haired stranger sitting next to me, staring at my hair.

"What do you want?" I spat rudely. As soon as I said this, her eyes started...swelling? Whatsherface stood up, towering over me and pointed her wand at my throat. The people at Hogwarts are crazy! Crazy I tell you!  
>This dangerous- not to mention quite awkward- moment was broken by another girl.<p>

"Whats going on in he- Ashley! Not again!" 'Ashley' was pulled away by a tall, thin girl with chesnut brown hair and caring eyes.

"Excuse my friend, she's a little, shall we say, bonkers!" The girl pushed Crazy-head behind her and stuck out her hand.  
>"Charlie Gold." Her hazel eyes flickered between me and the empty seat beside me.<br>I, again, ignored this introduction and listened for Alice's familiar voice somewhere on the train. She would sit with me, though, right? Not like she had any other friends besides Saint Potter.

"Hey! Hold on!" I could faintly hear a high-pitched voice from the front of the train.

"Let me in!"  
>"The Hogwarts Express waits for no one!"<p>

"You shake it." Gold firmly but kindly shoved her hand closer and closer under my nose.

"Just go back from where you came, little girl!"

"I'm not little! I'm fourteen, for your information!"

I could just barely hear Alice and the Engineer's arguing voices over Gold talking away about something like narwhals.

"Hogwarts has more than enough students-"Are you listening to me, blondie?"-"Come ON, Dumbledore wouldn't allow this!-"What's your problem?"-"We can't except students after the ring of the bell, sorry!"

"Listen, banana head, I don't know who you think you are, but-" The brunette folded her arms but i interuppted her, extremely irritated.

"Just SHUT UP for one minute!" A look of shock was displayed on the two girl's faces as I burst through the compartment entrance, heading to the front of the train.

There stood the short, red-headed Engineer looked down at a black-haired girl.

"Just let her in." I stared coldly at the Engineer.

"Why don't you make me? He chuckled grossly and shoved a donut in his pie-hole. He had huge cheeks and could very possibly be Crabbe's father.

"I hope you know, not only is she the twin sister of Harry Potter," I spat, folding my arms across my chest.

"But I am her best friend, and son of Lucious Malfoy. I'm going to assume you know who I'm talking about. Both of us could easily have you fired." I grinned evilly as he let us through, so frightened he dropped his box of donuts as we went in.

I opened the door to an empty compartment, a little bit closer to the front that the last. That would help avoid any annoying girls shoving their hands up my nose. Plopping down on the cushy seat, I looked out the window tiredly.

"You sure have changed!" I glanced over at Alice to see her staring at me sheepishly.

I don't see how I changed, but when I really looked I noticed Alice had changed too. Her usual blunt bangs had grown and were pulled to the side, and she may have grown an inch or two. Only maybe.  
>She blew her bangs out of her face and looked out the window, admiring the view.<p>

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A short, elderly woman came by with a rack full of treats. Alice's face lit up, and then wore a solemn expression when she realized she probably didn't have any Wizard money yet.

"I'll have two packs of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans, four chocolate frogs, and...one pumpkin pop." I handed the woman some coins, muttering for her to keep the change. After I got the treats, I sat back down across from Alice, sneering at her playfully.

"Can I have some?" Her great green eyes lingered over the Pumpkin Pop achingly.

"Of course not, these are entirely for me!" Of course Alice didn't buy my act and snatched the orange lollipop out of my grasp.

"So, why didn't you come to the Quidditch World Cup with me? Not that it matters, just curious." I eyed her as she pulled the wrapper off the candy and put it in her mouth.

"Da heab ov da orphanade wubbunt wet we, said I wub 'woo gewd' bor wivard vings wike gat." She rolled her eyes and I laughed at her candy-talk.

"Vibs gub do be back." Alice laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." A muttered, smiling under my breath.

AN: hurr hurr ouo 


	15. Alice and the TriWizard Tournament

:::::ALICE POV:::::

I now know how annoying it is to sit through a sorting at Hogwarts.

There were twice as many new people as usual this year, and it was an awful bore, the Slytherins didn't even care if we got new students or not.

A girl with strange blue hair and looked extremely bored walked over to the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head.

"Let's see, we'll make it...SLYTHERIN!" A few Slytherins clapped while I fought hard not to fall asleep.

"Ugh, that's the crazy girl from the train, Kagayaki." Draco groaned and hid his face in his folded arms. I looked up at her, and in my opinion she didn't seem all that bad.

"Charlie Gold?" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

A girl with long chestnut hair that reminded me of Abuka's walked into view. She was soon sorted into Gryffindor, and before the feast, Dumbledore stepped up to say a few words.

"I'd like to make an announcement," His wise blue eyes overlooked the school's Hall.

"Hogwarts Castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests." Suddenly, Argus Filch broke into a sort of limpy-jump run down the hall. Dumledore muttered a few words to him and the caretaker took off excitedly.

I shot Draco a look but he was interested in what the headmaster was saying also. Special Guests?

"Please welcome, our friends from the North, the proud students of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore motioned towards the back door and suddenly a huge boom could be heard from across the castle.

A dozen quite good looking guys strutted down the hall, banging large sticks across the floor. Sparks flew up from where they struck, leaving imprints. Their expressions were solemn and serious, although I saw one giving Hermione some googley eyes and I could'nt help but laugh.

They wore plain black clothing, and their uniforms were made of fur. The 13 burly students took seats at the Ravenclaw table, where the girls oooed and ahhhed about their "Broad shoulders and soft hands".

"And now, the lovely ladies, of BeauxBatons." Dumbeldore waved to the door again and I stared in horror.

"Alice, didn't you used to go there?" Crabbe asked and Goyle laughed meanly.

A small sea of powder blue came from the end of the door.

I can see they stuck with the hideous uniforms, much to my dismay. In my first year I held a petition to stop the uniforms, obviously my point was not recognized.

They strutted down the hall and "aahhhed" towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh my God...Did you seriously use to do that, Alice?" Draco burst out laughing and I smacked him upside the head.

The beauxbatons took seats at the Hufflepuff table and Dumbledore stood up, catching our attention.

"Hogwarts, has been chosen, to host a legendary event. The TriWizard Tournament." The headmaster held his arms up in the air dramatically and whispers shot through the Hall.

"Now for those of you who do not know, TriWizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests." Draco muttered something to Crabbe and they laughed loudly.

"From each school one student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the feint hearted." Our eyes grew wide as a large coloum-like thing was brought beside Dumbledore.

"Your attention please! I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely, dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry would see fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mister Bartemis Crouch."

Suddenly I felt a drop of something on my head. Wiping my hair, I looked up, confused, and was astounded to see the roof was raining!

"Draco! Look!" I nudged him, grinning. Just a moment later, many strikes of lightning and booms of thunder interrupted my amazement. Students started screaming and I covered my damp head with my hood.

A loud spark came from behind the Hufflepuff table and I twisted around to see an old, short man with a cane, his wand pointed at the ceiling.

"That's Mad Eye Moody, that is!" Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor exclaimed. The odd teacher limped over to Dumbledore and gruffly shook his hand, muttering a few words. He then waddled back to the edge of the hall, and took a long drink of something liquid from a small flask.

"What's that he's drinkin' do you suppose?" Crabbe strained his eyes towards Moody.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not pumpkin juice.." I muttered, watching Mad Eye Moody's face go all shivery as he swallowed the flask's contents.

"After due consideration, " Barty Crouch took a stand at the front of the hell, his fingers wiggling strangely as we quieted down to hear the rules of the TriWizard Tournament.

"The Ministry has concluded that for their safety, no student under the age of seventeen, will be allowed to put forth their name for the TriWizard Tournament. This decision is final." Shouts of protest filled the Hall and the Weasley twins made a stupid ruckus.

"SILLENNCEEE!" Dumbledore roared over the noise.

The headmaster traced his wand down the column, and series' of layers followed his motions, revealing a large goblet of indigo flames.

"The Goblet of Fire...Anyone wanting to submit themselves to the tournament, merely write your name upon a piece of parchment, and throw it in the flame by this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the TriWizard tournament...has begun."

:::::DRACO POV:::::

"So, Draco, you're entering the tournament, right?" Alice nudged me as we made our way up the spiralling staircase to DADA.

"What? Of course not. Didn't you hear Crouch, I'm only fourteen. I'd rather watch other people suffer than me, thanks." I laughed, but a part in the back of my mind wondered why she automatically thought I would enter something like that.

"Come on, Draco, surely you can just hoodwink it? I'd love to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he pulls out your name.." She giggled beside me.

"I told you, I'm not entering! If you want to see his face so much YOU enter your name into the cup." I rolled my eyes.

"Alistair Moody." The hobo-like teacher turned around and began scratching letters into the blackboard.

"Ex-Auror, Ministry of Malcontent. And your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to, end of story, goodbye, the END." His one good eye flicked around at us while his glass one eyed every single student one by one.

"This guy gives me the creeps." Alice rested her chin in her hands and sighed.

"When it comes to Defense Agisnt the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach." I sighed. How long until this class ended?

"How many of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Finally an interesting subject in school. I saw Alice hide her eyes in her hands and Crabbe, who sat on the other side of her, just shrugged.

"Three, sir." Granger spoke up.

"And they are so named?" Moody's chalk skid across the board speedily.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them would send you a one way ticket to Azkaban."

Granger sounded unsure. Then again, I could be mistaken, Alice and the rest of us sat in the far back.

"The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do, I say different!" The crazy teacher slammed his fist down on Longbottom's desk, making his squeal.

"You need to know what you're up agaisnt, you need to be prepared, you need to find another time to fufill your naptime, Mr Malfoy!" I shot my eyes open and saw the entire class staring at me.

"This freak has eyes on the back of his head.." I whispered to Alice, and soon a stubby piece of chalk was thrown at Alice's face. Not only did he have eyes on the back of his head, he also had terrible aim.

"IM THE HEAD OF THIS CLASSROOM!" His creepy eyes stared into mine, and I could have sworn I saw a flick of his tongue.

"Which curse should we see first?" He looked over the students and yelled;

"WEASLEY!"

"YES!" Weaselbee sort of yelled sort of whimpered back.

"Give us a curse." Moody demanded.

"Well, my father did tell me about one...that's the Imperious curse..." The ginger muttered nervously.

"Your father would know all about that one, gave the Ministry alot of grief a few years back. Perhaps this will show you why." The teacher walked over to a container of three spiders.

"Hellloo!" The professor giggled-yes, giggled, and dropped a spider into his hand.

"Engorgio." Suddenly the insect grew twice its size in Moody's palm.

"Imperio!" He chortled. Guiding it by his wand, Alistair Moody laughed as he swung the spider across the room. It landed on Weaselbee's head and I laughed so hard with Goyle.

"What are you laughing at, boy?" Suddenly the spider crawled onto my nose and Goyle started flailing his hands wildly.

"Get it off! Get it off! Do something!" I pleaded. The whole class was laughing at me, and the creepy long-legged insect was tickling my face.

Suddenly I heard a whoosh and a crack, followed by an excruciating pain in my nose.

Alice removed a heavy hardcover book from my face and the huge spider dropped dead off my face.

"Your welcome." She dropped the book back onto my desk and I felt the feeling coming back to my nasal passages.

"You could've broke my nose!" I answered coldly.

"Miss Potter, since you seem so clever, why don't you give us the second unforgivable curse?" Mad Eye Moody, with yet another spider in his palm, stared Alice straight in the eye and she looked quite upset.

"C-Cruciatus." She gripped her stack of books tightly and her bangs covered her eyes. Moody placed the oversized spider on Alice's desk and pointed his bent wand at it.

"Crucio." The spider squealed and writhed in pain in front of Alice. Alot of people in the class seemed upsetted by it, but Alice just stared at the spider, emotionless and frozen.

"And what is the last unforgiveable curse, Mr Malfoy." The professor kept his eyes on Alice, his wand on the spider, but was speaking to me.

"Avada Kedavra." The tortured insect was put out of it's pain and dropped dead on Alice's desk.

"Class Dismissed. "

:::::ALICE POV:::::

The rain pounded down on our heads as we made our way to the Hall. I've always liked the rain, Draco's always hated it. I walked slowly across the soaking wet bricks with my hood up.

"You alright? You know, after that 'Practical' lesson?" Draco appeared at my side, squinting through the rain with raindrops sliding off his blonde-white hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little, shaken up." I shrugged and gave him a weak smile.

"You going to watch everyone put their names in?" Draco shook his hair and i felt a few drops splatter my cheek.

"Well, I was going to, but..the more I think about it the more pointless it seems." I sighed and Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Slytherin tower.

"It's getting so cold already." I shivered and rubbed my palms together.

"Thats because you just came in from the rain." Draco hung his robe up and sat next to me in front of the fire. The orange flames licked the iron bars in front of the fireplace and I shivered in my wet robe.

"What are you still doing in that?" Draco motioned towards my wet clothing and I frowned.

"This is my last dry robe. I let Abuka borrow the other ones." I explained rather regrettably.

Before I knew it, Draco pulled my rain-soaked robe off and hung it up, and climbed up to the Boy's dormitory. A moment later he arrived back with one of his robes, dry, and draped it over my shoulders.

I blushed slightly but accepted it, and sat on my knees, rubbing my cold palms together again.

"So, who do you think's gunna enter the tournament?" I started up a conversation while Draco threw his grey and green striped Slytherin tie on the couch lazily.

"Krum, for sure. Bloody proud one, he is." Draco rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up through the raindrops.

"And Cedric Diggory, I heard him talking about it earlier." I added, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You didn't put your name in, did you, Draco?" I asked nervously.

"I told you I didn't. I'm 14, you know. Why do you keep thinking I did?" He stared at me, demanding an answer.

"I just wanted to make sure. I had to know you wouldn't get hurt." I blurted out honestly.

After a small moment of silence, he broke into a smile and I grinned back.

How did I possibly survive a summer without Draco?

"Come on, Draco! They're going to announce the champions in a few minutes!" I called, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the Great Hall quietly.

With a wave of his hand, all the fire goblets on the sides of the room dimmed as Dumbledore started striding towards the Goblet of Fire.

He put a shaky hand on the side of the goblet and everyone waited in anticipation for the first champions name to be read.

The flames suddenly turned pink and Dumbledore stepped back, shielding his eyes.

A torn up piece of parchment floated into the air, and the headmaster swiftly snatched it and held it before his half-moon eyeglasses.

"Viktor Krum.." Plenty of whoops and yays were heard from the Durmstrang table, and the burly Durmstranger walked up, took his parchment, and waited behind Dumbledore silently.

The flames shot up in pink again, and a feathery, lacey little note was caught by Dumbledore.

"Ashley Kagayaki?" The blue-haired girl strutted up, emotionless to receive her parchment, and stood beside Viktor Krum.

Once more the flames turned colors and A plain piece of notebook paper read:

"Cedric Diggory?"

Tons of cheers emerged from the crowd, and I grimaced at Draco, dissapointed our champion was a Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, behind Dumbledore, the fire burst into flames of an amazing Emerald green and shot up not one but two more pieces of parchment.

"I thought there were only three champions!" Dean Thomas from Gryffindor yelled out.

Dumbledore caught the two pieces of parchment, and stared at them in a frozen silence.

"Alice...and Harry..Potter.." Dumbledore muttered.

I froze.

Half the school's eyes went to my brother and half to me.

"Alice, and Harry, Potter!" Dumbledore roared over the dead silent hall.

"Go, Harry, for goodness sake!" I heard Hermione across the hall. I watched as my twin brother stumbled up to Dumbledore and took his parchment, shocked.

I relaxed for a moment, extremely relieved. Then i mutttered to Draco;

"That was so close, I thought they had called-"

"ALICE POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled.

My eyesight started going blurry and I stumbled a little as i got up from my chair.

One foot slowly after the other, I made my way down the silent hall.

Although nobody spoke, there seemed to be a million thoughts zooming in my mind at the moment.

As I approached Dumbledore, he handed me a crumpled up piece of paper that had " Alice Potter" written on it.

I looked into the crowd and saw Draco staring at me, obviously furious. Dumbledore stared at me with his electric blue eyes and I made my way behind the hall.

"DID YOU TWO PUT YOUR NAMES INTO THE GOBLET OF FIRE?" Dumbledore charged toward me and Harry and I grabbed my brothers hand.

"No sir!" Harry replied.

"Alice!" Dumbledore looked down on me, and I never imagined our Headmaster could be this scary.

"N-No sir!" I stuttered.

"But of course they are lying!" Madame Maxine, the Headmaster for Beauxbatons, entered the room, dodging a lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you!" Dumbledore pressed and me and Harry both violently shook our heads.

"Are you absolutley sure?"

"Yes sir!"

Dumbledore took his eyes off us and walked over to a Goblet.

"The rules of the Tournament are absolute. The Potter twins must compete, Albus." Bartemis Crouch explained.

I exchanged a scared glance with Harry and gulped.

"What do you suppose we do, Minerva?" Dumbledore pulled some hair out of his head with his wand and pushed it down into the goblet.

"Don't let Potter compete! He's just a boy!" Professor Mcgonagall looked flustered.

"You heard Crouch, the rules are absolute."

Dumbledore trurned to me and Harry and announced;

"You two will be competing in the TriWizard Tournament."  
> <p>


	16. Alice and Cedric Diggory

AN: Alright, so I wrote 32 [pages of this fanfic on paper.  
>So expect tons more!<p>ALICE POV<p>

"Off to bed now, all of you. Your fellow students will want to help you celebrate and prepare." Dumbledore dismissed us champions, obviously tired from the confusion. Ashley and Krum left the meeting room behind the teachers tables immediately with their Headmasters. The great hall was now completely empty and fim-lit. Harry and I overlooked the four empty tables with dismay, fear and confusion about the events that just went undergo.

"Guess were competing agaisnt either other, Potters?" A friendly from behind Harry and I said and we turned around. Standing behind us was a friendly-looking, extremely handsome boy smiling at us. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down, fidgeting. "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory." His deep blue eyes flickered between me and Harry, and I felt my insides melt. I remembered hearing his name, when Cho/Pansy turned Draco down last year.

"Harry Potter." My twin looked especially exhausted, he probably just wanted to go to bed.

"I-I'm Alice." I barely whispered and Cedric shot me a small grin.

"We'd better get going, see you around I suppose." Harry nodded a goodbye to Cedric and beckoned for me to follow him.

"N-Night Cedric." I felt my guts twist up inside me when Cedric shot me a smile and a goodnight.  
>~~~~~~~~<p>

"Alice, I don't get what just happened." Harry worriedly ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"You think I do?I didn't put my name in that cup, that's for sure. We have enough eternal glory for the two of us anyways!" I replied.

"Listen, Alice. This is serious. Whoever put our names in that cup is not our friend. There are tons of people out there wanting to kill the both of us." Harry stopped walking, nearing the Gryffindor stairway.

"See you around." I waved and made my way to the Slytherin commonroom.

"Balderdash." The Slytherin door's hingers open once I recited the password.  
>When the door opened, tons of Slytherins were cheering loudly, facing me. I tried to awkwardly fight my way through the crowd.<p>

"Congrats, Alice!"

"Beat those kids butts!"

"Alice, how did you manage to get your butt past the age line?" Goyle asked annoyingly.

"Look, everyone, I didn't put my name in that Goblet!" I tried yelling over everyone.

"Sure, sure. Everyone loves a rebel!" A girl winked at me.

"Seriously, how'd you do it though?" Crabbe stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

"I'm telling you, I didn't put my name in that goblet!" I held my aching head.

"Stop it, we know your ly-"

"If she says she didn't she didn't." A familiar voice called out from the door of the boys dorm.  
>There stood Draco, wearing green plaid pajama pants and a dark grey tee shirt. He looked extremely tired and muttered something about noise. Him and I met eyes and he smiled a little.<br>At least someone believed me.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next day was absolute hell.  
>I woke up at 2 AM to the sound of Ashley Tagayaki, mine and Abuka's new roommate talking in her sleep. It wasnt even anything important, complete nonsense. I went to breakfast, where everyone gave me dirty looks. All the houses hated me for stealing Cedric's fame, and the Slytherins were annoyed because I "wouldn't tell my own house the obvious truth."<br>The first task was just a week away and I had absolutley no idea what it was. At lunch I walked up to talk to Harry about it and got meatloaf thrown at my head by a Ravenclaw across the hall. I decided talking to Cedric would help me, even though his house hated me and Harry, I figured it would cheer me up.

"Potter Stinks!" I heard from behind me, and I turned to see some kids bullying Harry.  
>"Here comes the second Potter!" A Ravenclaw pressed a badge on her chest and instead of it displaying SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY It now said THE POTTERS STINK!<p>

I felt my insides twist up in pain. The people, who had once been my friends, were turning agaisnt me. Looking past the Ravenclaw girl I saw my usual group of friends and smiled in relief.  
>When I reached them, they were all huddled in a group whispering.<p>

"Uh, Hey guys." I awkwardly called. Their huddle seperated and I saw Abuka, Ashley, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Pravati, and a large group of Hufflepuffs staring at me. On their chests were baddges that were maddening.

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY!  
>tHE POTTERS STINK!<p>

My eyes locked with Abuka and Ashley's, who shrugged awkwardly. I felt tears sting at my eyes. Abuka and Ashley? I never thought they would turn against me like this, i thought for sure they would be the ones at my side, defending me.

"Little Baby Potte's crying!" A hufflepuff burst out laughing and I tried my best to keep my tears in.  
>I angrily twisted around and ran straight into- you guessed it- Cedric Diggory.<p>

"Hey Alice, I need to talk- Are you crying?" Cedric lifted up my chin with his hands but I knocked it away.

"Stay away from me." I frusteradely snapped, walking in the opposite direction of Cedric.  
>I walked into a mini forest and leaned my back agaisnt a tree, face soaked in salty tears. I didn't want this! Even if I had the chance there was no way I would want to enter the TriWizard tournament! I would be seen as a stuck up attention hogging brat. But of course thats who they saw me as now. I let my back slide down the tree trunk so I was sitting on the cold ground.<br>Where was Draco? He should be here right now, comforting me like always.

"That wasnt funny, guys." I heard Cedrics voice and looked between the trees to see his comforting his friends.

"Come on, Diggory, have a little fun!"

"That wasn't fun, or funny. You made a girl cry, she didn't want to be put in this Tournament in the first place. Lighten Up."

I hid my face in my hands in shame.

"I asked them not to wear them- the badges, I mean." I looked up to see Cedric kneeling in front of me.  
>"They're cruel." He stood up and offered his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up.<p>

"DRagons. That's the first task. Your brother told me." Cedric looked down at me.

"D-Dragons? I'm not ready for that!" I started feeling dizzy.

"Take this." Cedric took out of his pocket a chain with the letter C on it.

"Good luck charm." He smiled sweetly and draped it around my neck.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Awww, Cedric x Alice. Cute, too bad the kid dies. LOL. 


	17. Alice, Harry, and the Awkward Interview

AN: Sorry, If I acidentally say the champions are Krum, Fleur, Harry, Cedric, and Alice, thats wrong. The Beaxbaton champion is Ashley.  
>And she is mysteriously sharing a room with Abuka and Alice. Even though shes a beaxbaton.<br>SO DONT FORGET, ASHLEY IS A BEAUXBATON.  
>I keep forgetting this, so sorry. Im a terrible writer.<p>tiny chapter!<p>

HARRY POTTER POV

"Come, come, I'll take both the Potters at once." Rita Skeeter, the blonde, snoopy, and extremely irritating interviewer led both Me and Alice into a tightly spaced broom cupboard. There werent even any chairs, just enough room to stand there tightly packed.

"So Harry, what made you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Rita Skeeter's green quill dashed across the notebook even though I was silent.

"I didn't. Neither did Alice. We don't know how they got there." I quickly explained.

"Riiight, right. By the way, Potters, you don't have any, love interests, do you?" I started to shake my head when the loopy blonde interuppted.

"I don't even have to ask!" Rita rolled her eyes. "Harry, I see the way you look at that pretty girl, Cho Chang, is it?"I felt myself blush and she smirked.

"But dear little Alice, you are caught between two boys! That Diggory kid, and of course your darling Malfoy." She chuckled while ignoring Alice's protests.

"Well, I think I have enough information. For now." We were let out of the broom cupboard and i headed to the Gryffindor commonroom.

AN: Well, Thats all the chapters for today . School starts tomorow, so expect less chapters. 


	18. Alice and the Nightmare

The smell of fresh bacon and eggs filled my nostrils as I made my way down to breakfast. I spotted Draco, and took a seat beside him at the Slytherin table. Seeing that he didnt have a POTTERS STINK badge filled me with relief. Ashley and Abuka, though, they were another story. I'd ignored them ever since the badge incident three days ago, which was extremely hard, them being my roommates. Getting up at 3 AM everyday just to avoid them was quite tiring.

"Mornin Alice." Crabbe and Goylr recited in unison as they did everyday at breakfast.

"Hnnn..what? Oh? Morning." I turned to Draco and muttered a hello to him.

"I haven't seen you around much lately, Draco." I poked some eggs with my fork boredly.

"Yeah, well, it's not easy being a champion, I know that now." Draco's eyes were circled in purple tiredness and he had a dab of toothpaste on his lip.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he lazily thrust a large booklet of paper into my hands.

Flipping through the sheets, I recognized Draco's girly handwriting.

"The judges are giving you one of those five dragons- that's page six. You can study the rest later." Draco wiped some crumbs off his lap and I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Y-You made this for me?" I grinned gratefully. All this time, when I haven't seen Draco for days, and he was absolutely exhausted, he was preparing me for the first task.

"Thanks so much!" I barreled into him with a huge hug and dashed away to read his notes.

Before I could leave the hall, Harry came up to me and whispered in my ear;  
>"Take the invisibility cloak and meet me in front of the fire in the Gryffindor commonroom. The password is Champion. Be there at one in the morning." Harry spoke fast and urgently. What could he possibly want that early? I sighed but nodded and headed to the dorm.<p>

"Let's see, Hungarian Horntail, Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short Snout, Norwegian Spikehead and Orangle Scale Eastern..." I had been studying Draco's Dragon notes since earlier today.

My alarm clock was making me nervous, I had to check it every few minutes it wasn't one o'clock, when I needed to meet Harry I'm the Gryffindor commonroom. Suddenly I heard Abuka stir in her sleep.

"Alice...what are you doing up?" she pushed her long brown hair out of the way and rubbed her eyes.

"Preparing for the first task. Although why do you care, your on Cedrics team after all." I rolled my eyes.

"Look Alice, about that. I'm sorry. We both are." She gestured towards Ashleys bed.

"Save it, Awnakah." I scoffed and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak.  
>Finding the Gryffindor commonroom was easy, as I'd snuck in with Ron last year. As I tiptoed down down the dark corridor, I regretted not bringing a lantern. I could barely see my own hands in front of my face, and I yelled in surprised when I ran into someone.<p>

"Alice! There you are! It's already 12:52!" Harry scolded me and we stepped foot into the Gryffindor commonroom. Everything was gold and red, with cushy looking couches and "POTTER" banners everywhere.  
>I slipped off the magical cloak cautiously and walked over to the orange fireplace.<p>

"So what are we doing here?" I complained and Harry shushed me, staring into the fire intently.  
>After what seemed like three months, I heard a small crackle come from the fire and my tired eyes shot open.<p>

The ashes were pulled together in orange and gold to form a face- I gasped and Harry giggled.

"SIrius!" Harry exclaimed happily, leaning towards the fire. The face in the fire had unruly hair, was clean-shaven and represented my criminal Godfather, who I hadn't seen since the end of last year.

"Hello Harry, Alice." Sirius's eyes flickered between us nervously.

"I dont ave much time but I need to say a few things. Alice, I may have seemed like a good for nothing criminal, and I do feel very bad for not writing to you often like I do Harry. Listen, whoever put your names in that cup is not a friend to you. People die in these tournaments. I need you two to understand, especially Alice, that you have many enemies out there, millions you do not know about, and to say it bluntly, they are out to kill you. Harry, you are one of the most famous peple in the magic world simply because you rid Voldemort of his powers. We know Alice deprived him of them too, but, where did Alice dissapear to? And why is she not known by all the world when Harry is? she's semi famous now, but simply because famous Harry Potter has a sudden twin sister. The bad people out there now have two targets to kill, a couragous and famous boy and a naive girl."  
>I felt some anger bubble up inside me from hearing myself being refered to as such a useless thing.<p>

"Naturally, they'd go for the girl first, having her overprotective brother follow, and kill two birds with one stone. You cannot trust anyone but each other. Do you understand?" Sirius's voice was quick and raspy. Harry and I both nodded out head.  
>"Very well. I need to leave now, im is running short. Good luck to the both of you." And with that, Sirius's face dissapeared from the hot ashes of the Gryffindor fire.<p>

I stood up and stretched my arms, still looking at the orange flames licking the fireplace.

"Alice. You need to listen to me when I say this." Harry turned to me and looked me in the eyes with the same green ones I saw in the mirror every morning.

"Stay. Away. From. Malfoy." Harry's expression was dark and serious.

"Are you serious? Not this again." I rolled my arms and turned away.

"Alice! His father is a death eater and eventually he'll become one too. Do you know what a death eater is?" I felt my cheeks heat up in embarassment.

"Of course I know what a death eater is!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Give me my cloak back!" He demanded, hand out expectantly.

"Oh, right, so I can walk out of here in plain sight. Bright idea, Harry." I scoffed.

"Just stay away from him. Unless you are leaving me, our family, and everything you have for Voldemort." I could tell Harry was nervous while saying the Evil lords name.

"Why don't you just make me." I sneered and headed out of the Gryffindor Commonroom under the cloak.

I frusteratedly stormed into the Slytherin commonroom, turning Cedrics pendant around in my fingers.

The first task would be in two days. Had so much time really passed? I sighed worriedly and played around with the mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, even with advanced magic...magical scales...fire breathing, yikes..." Draco read out of a giant book in front of him during Lunch. We sat away from everyone else to think up a plan for the soon coming First Task.  
>Ever since a few days ago, my head felt like a boulder on my shoulders. My "Long-lost" insomnia was kicking back in and I felt dizzy half the day.<p>

"No offense or anything Draco, but you really aren't helping." I held my head in my hands.

"Excuse me if I don't want you killed." He snorted.

I looked up and saw those clear blue eyes, Circled with purple. His white blonde hair frumpled everywhere. It was obvious he wasn't researching dragons for fun, oh, no, Draco Lucius Malfoy doesn't study. He was doing this purely for my sake, and when I saw his hurt face covered by his shaggy mop of hair I felt terrible.

"Sorry, I just...I'm worried." I bit my lip and turned the C around in my fingers nervously, getting a tad bit dizzy.

"Where did you get that?" Draco stared intently at my fingers and I showed him the C.

"Cedric gave it to me. Good luck charm." I yawned groggily.

"Take it off." His eyes, now cold-looking, didnt move.

"Chill out, Draco..just.." I felt a sharp pain in my head and I felt Draco ripping the chain and pendant off my neck.

"What are you doing, you idiot.." I muttered sleepily. My heavy eyelids finally drooped closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.  
>~<p>

Come to me, Alice Potter.  
>Come and bow down to me.<br>We shall rule side by side,  
>But only if you accept the promise...<p>

I won't promise anything...

But you must. The weight of your family is holding you back, you belong with the dark Lord...

I don't, I don't, I don't!

I startled awake to find myself slightly uncomfortable and being bounced up and down a bit.*

When my green eyes opened my eyelashes brushed Agaisnt fabric and I heard small footsteps.

"Draco?" The blonde had an emotionless expression, and was carrying me in his arms down the rather dark corridor.

"What's happening?" I yawned and cuddled Agaisnt his chest.

"I'm taking you to the dark Lord. It's where you belong." His eyes stared forward coldly.

"what? Draco, you can't! What are you talking about?" I squirmed in his grasp and he pinched me hard.

"Alice, you've come!" Suddenly I was in Voldemorts bony arms and his noseless, lipless face stared down at me with pure disgust, but at the same time lust.

Voldemort turned his pale bald head away from me, and that's when I noticed we were atop the Astronomy Tower, at night.

The snakelike man pointed his white, thin wand in his freakishly long fingers, and pointed it straight at Draco, who was standing at the edge with a hurt look on his face.

Then a voice, MY voice, whispered the most frightening thing I'd ever hear-

"Avada Kedevra." Draco's limp body flopped off the tower and I felt myself scream at the top of my lungs.

Do you see now, Little Alice Potter? I can haunt your dreams, your mind and your very being. I can take away what is most dear to you, in the most painful way possible. I can tear everyone Agaisnt you, I can ruin your soul, I can tear your heart into tiny pieces, I can kill you at this very moment if I really wanted-

"Alice! Alice! Alice please wake up!" Suddenly the wind, cold, and sound of death left me and I woke up on a white bed.

A couple tears stung at my eyes and I heard a very faint breathing. My throat was unbearably sore and I opened my eyelids carefully.

Standing in front of me was the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team, including Terence, Abuka, Ashley, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory, And a large group of Ravenclaws.

"What...happened?" I whispered. The screams, crying, killing curse and Voldemort were all a distant blur from my mind.

"The necklace. It was cursed." A mutter came from beside me and there sat Draco, on a small stool, looking exhausted as ever.

"Cedric...how could you?" I stared hard at the Hufflepuff accusingly until Draco said;  
>"He didn't do it. Someone on the outside found a way to curse the necklace once It was on you, to make socializing between you and...Him, more effective." Draco held his head and wouldn't look me in the eye.<p>

"I heard his voice..." I whispered and then shook it from my sore head.

"You can go whenever your ready, Miss Potter." The nurse nodded her head and tiptoed away.

"Bedridden? This sucks...at least I'll have time to figure out a plan...Hermione, mind getting me a few books on dragons next time you're round the library?" I asked her sleepily.

She hesitated, then slowly said;

"Alice...you've been unconscious for a while...the first task is in an hour.."

I shot straight out of bed and looked around. Cedric was in a Quidditch like uniform, and some people had POTTERS written across their foreheads.

"WHAT? What the bloody hell are we still waiting around for, then?" I shoved the covers off and ran out of the Hospital, leaving the group of 20 or so to their thoughts.  
>Once in my dorm,<br>I slipped on the uniform I was given last week and quickly inspected myself in the mirror.

Black short shorts filled out my non existent butt. A long sleeved tee shirt that was largely checkered half green and half black had thumb holes in them. Also, I put my hair up in a ponytail, a few stray strands belong in my face. I shoved my Green sneakers on and flew down the stairway, running into Draco.

"Why aren't you at the Arena?" He yelled.

"I don't know where it is!" I shouted back, panicking.

"Come with me!" Cedric ran towards up and held out his arm. After a hesitant pause, Draco and I held on as we apparated. The spin made me extremely dizzy and I was about to pass out when we landed in a Champions Tent.

"Good luck, Alice." Draco squeezed my hand and left to sit in the stands.

My stomach turned and twisted as I heard a huge crowd outside the tent.

"Nare-voos, Alees?" Krum came up behind me with an emotionless grin.

"A little. You?" He only smirked back.

"Pssst, champion meeting!" Cedric grinned, and waved us over to a corner of the tent.

Viktor Krum, Ashley, Harry, Cedric and I all huddled in a little circle. Out of all of us I was the one panicking the most.

"So, whatever happens, nothing changes between us, right?" Cedric looked each one of us in the eye seriously. Krum grunted in agreement, Ashley hesitantly nodded, and Harry blinked rapidly.

"Good. And everyone has a plan?" His eyes flickered between everyone.

"Invisibility."

"Broomstick."

"Cursing."

"Fantastic, you'll all do great!" Cedric smiled.

"Um, I don't really have a plan, I was in the hospital for a few days so.." My voice was overpowered by a huge voice coming from the Arena outside.

"THE YOUNGEST UP FIRST- PLEASE WELCOME, MISS ALICE LILY POTTER!" The crowd drowned out my very thoughts and I gripped my wand tightly.  
>I felt sick to my stomach when I heard how many people must be out there.<p>

"Here goes nothing." I clamped my hand around my wand and flipped open the curtain to the arena.

~ 


	19. Alice and The Dragon

AN::  
>HEY GUYS!<p>

ALICE POV

I entered the arena to see at least two thousand people staring back at me, mostly cheers and quite a few boos. I spotted Dumbledore, Snape, Ashley and Abuka, but couldn't seem to find Draco. Nevermind the people, I glanced forward and froze with shock.  
>Greasy-looking, shiny scales, two huge opaque yellow eyes, and blood-red spikes protruded from every part of the creatures body.<br>It flung it's head back and shot out a huge flame of fire, which I felt burn my face even though I was quite a ways away.  
>I heard a cannon and the Dragon staggered cautiously in my direction. Why the hell didn't I take the time to think this through a little more? My TriWizard uniform felt itchy and annoying, I almost wished Draco didn't bring it to me a few days ago and let me wear ripped jeans and sneakers instead. Suddenly a glint caught my eye. Over behind the dragon was a golden, Shiny egg. I needed to retrieve it without getting killed, huh? The way my stomach turned at the though made it all the more difficult.<p>

The Norweigan Spikehead blew flames right by me, and I quickly ducked for a large rock to block the heat. Ideas raced through my head frantically.  
>Lightbulb.<p>

I carefully glanced behind the rock at the innocent looking egg, sitting there unprotected.

Might as well try.

I pointed my wand at the Golden Egg and muttered quietly, " ACCIO!" Of course, nothing happened, and I was glad nobody heard me so I wouldn't be the laughing stock of Hogwarts.

The dragon roared unhappily and I decided I'd better do something, and I'd better do it quick.

Reach into your pocket, Little Alice.

I nervously stuck my hand in my shorts pocket and brought out something I didn't remember putting there.

An ugly brown cloak folded up into squares made me grin.

I put the invisibility cloak over myself and carefully walked towards the egg.

The crowed gasped and I heard whispers of "Where'd she go?" Once I was just a few steps away from the egg, the invisibility cloak suddenly fell from my shoulders, as if an invisible force pulled it off of me.  
>Staring back at me was the dragon, ten inches from my face, evil yellow eyes staring into my soul-er, eyes.<p>

My eyes flickered between the Dragon and the Egg. The dragon was surprisingly not trying to kill me, just waiting for my to move for the egg to burn me into little pieces with its fiery breath.

SectumSempra, Little Alice.

I dashed towards the egg, grabbed it and tumbled a little.  
>Before the dragon could kill me with its fire, I pointed my wand at its face and yelled the first thing that came to mind.<p>

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The whole audience gasped and then fell silent. I saw Snape stand up and stare at me accusingly. The dragon back up, and then roared as huge sword-like gashes appeared on it's scales, and then Blood exploded from the cuts, just sprayed itself and me in Dragon's blood.

"ALICE POTTER HAS CAPTURED THE GOLDEN EGG!" The crowd cheered and screamed at me as I ran, egg under my arm, through into the Champions tent.

I walked through the Hogwarts corridors, on my way to the Slytherin commonroom. After I cleaned the dragonblood off me, it occured to me, that I hadn't learned that spell in my classes.  
>In fact, some sort of voice in my head was telling me to do things. Snake-like, and creepy, but very, very, helpful.<p>

Suddenly I heard a mutter and was shot agaisnt a wall violently.

"So, Miss Potter, care to explain to me why you used MY spell, a forbidden one, agaisnt a dragon?" Snape walked calmy around me, wand pointed.

"Who told it to you?" His icy breath asked accusingly.

"I-It just came to my head, something told me to say it!" I pleaded, hoping to escape Snape's creepy prescence.

"Who was it?"

"I-I don't know, a creepy voice, snake-like almost...it was trying to help me!" Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Never use that spell again. Are we clear?" His voice rose and he glowered at me, lowering his wand.

"Y-Yes sir!" Snape fast-walked off, his cloak billowing behind him.

That was weird.  
>I shuddered and walked faster to the Slytherin commonroom, avoiding any more teachers I saw.<p>

When I said the password, and the door opened, I was caught off guard and Draco and Terence hoisted me up on their shoulders, all the Slytherins around them cheering for me and I laughed, holding up the Golden Egg.

"Want me to open it?" I asked, followed by tons of cheers.

"Who wants me to open it?"

"Just open the damn thing already!" Laughed Draco, still holding me up.

I turned the top notch, which looked a bit like a starfish, and the egg burst open, a huge wail filling the room. Naturally, everyone dropped to the ground clutching their ears.

I frantically shut the clasp and people removed their hands from their heads, walking away grumpily.

"What kind of bloody clue is that!" Draco groaned, holding his head and I sighed in dissapointment.

AN: Enjoyed it? I hope so! XD lol.  
>Reveiw and I'll love you. <p>


	20. Alice and The Gowns

AN:  
>here the dress : .caimgres?q=green+and+black+gowns&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1920&bih=965&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=ibyCihdaUzlOVM:&imgrefurl=.com/producttags/D-deep-green-dresses&docid=ojFaapgQ3jm_cM&w=226&h=301&ei=WMFjTsDSJqKKsQLJxaG2Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=607&vpy=394&dur=1210&hovh=240&hovw=180&tx=116&ty=144&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=98&start=0&ndsp=83&ved=1t:429,r:30,s:0

DRACO POV -

"Have you figured out the clue yet, Alice?" I walked slowly down the staircase, behind Alice as we made our way to Snape's Dungeon. He told us we were to have an announcement, but nothing more.  
>"No, whenever I open it is just screams." Alice sighed, glancing back at me.<p>

"So what do you think Snape wants?" She wondered.

I didn't know, but I did know that whatever it was it couldn't be good.

We made our way to the Dungeon, followed by all the other Slytherins.

Snape stood there apathetically, with becnhes on one side of him and benches on the other, and a bell shaped record player of some sort behind him.  
>Alice dragged me over to the Left seats, but Snape interuppted us with a solemn;<br>"Girls on the left, boys on the right, please." In his creepy dark voice.

Once everyone had taken their seats, I looked across the room for Alice. She sat beside Abuka and Ashley, so i assumed they had made up. Crabbe and Goyle were at my side as usual, along with Blaise, a new kid.

"I called you all here...to announce a very...special, event." Snape slowly said, pacing solemnly up and down the space between us.

"The Yule Ball, is a traditional event...when the TriWizard tournament is taking place.." Snape folded his hands in front of him.

"It is, first and formost, a dance." Snape muttered apathetically. The girls all gasped and the guys all groaned.  
>I heard everyone talking amongst themselves and Alice was blushing beside Abuka.<p>

"SILENCE." Snape ordered and everyone shut up.

"The house of Salazaar Slytherin has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries.  
>I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of babbons." Snape slowly told us, emphasizing "Baboons." I was actually quite impressed that he would come up with something that creative.<p>

"Try saying that five times faster!" Ashley whispered to Alice and she actually tried it, but ended up giggling from saying "Bumbling, Boobling Band of Baboozles."

"Miss Potter." She looked up and her smile faded right off her face and was replaced with fear.

"Won't you come join me." Snape couldnt have sounded less excited.  
>Alice blushed, flabbergasted, but Abuka actually pushed her in front of everyone.<p>

Then, to everyones horror, Snape actually put his hand on her waist and took her hand with his other one. Music started up from the old fashioned thingumajig and Snape drug her across the floor. I had to admit, it was very funny. Snape was much too tall for Alice, who was the size of an eleven year old. She obviously didn't know how to dance, which wasn't surprising. Everyone had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. When they finished a little awkward dance, Alice flopped down in her seat embarrased.

"Have a partner by the 21st. Dismissed." Snape snapped and we all ran out to get to our next class.

ALICE POV

"So who are you asking to the dance?" I casually brought up as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I walked towards a patch of grass for our breaktime.

"Say Pansy and I'll kill you." I threatened.

Draco laughed but shook his head.

"How they hell are we supposed to ask them, they all travel in packs!" Goyle complained.

"That's better than not being able to ask a guy, honestly." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm asking Fleur Delacour for sure!" Crabbe grinned chubbily and I somehow doubted she would accept.

"What about you?" The three guys turned to me and I blushed slightly.

It's not that I hadn't thought about it. Over the past three days, since Snape announced it, I had been worrying about who was going to ask me. I didn't like turning people down, yet it killed me that the one guy I wanted wouldn't ask me.

"Uh, nobody has-"

"Alice!" I looked over to see a bony-faced guy limp over to me.

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously.

"N-no, but I know you! I'm Jason Purlet, I'm from Hufflepuff!" I noticed his dark brown eye twitched creepily and his fingers bent the wrong way.

"I was going to ask, do you want to go to the ball with me?" He stuttered and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter behind me.

Blush appeared on my cheeks but I bit my tongue.

"Sorry, Jason, I uhmm, I already have a date.." I lied. Anything was better than going with this creep.

"Who are you going with?" His eye twitched me rapidly and I quickly glanced around.

"Oh! Uh, Draco! Yeah, Draco!" I took his hand and locked our fingers together, faking some love.

"oh, I see...perhaps another time..." He limped off and there was an awkward silence between the four of us.

"That's for playing along." I dropped Draco's hand and shot him an awkward grin.

"My father says Potter won't last five minutes in this task." Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about your father, Malfoy. He's vile, and cruel. And your pathetic." Harry suddenly appeared behind Draco and pulled out his wand.

Next thing I knew, Mad Eye Moody shot his wand at Draco, and he spun on the dirty ground, turning into an actual ferret!

"Oh no you don't!" The crazy teacher flopped poor ferret-Draco in the air until I jumped up and grabbed him protectively.

"How dare you!" I scolded Moody and shot Harry, who was laughing, a glare.

Everyone walked away, not wanting to get involved, and I looked at the Draco ferret.

"Haha, your actually kind of cute as a ferret." I laughed and petted his blonde head.

"I'm gunna get him to Dumbledore to get him reversed, meet you back here later." I muttered casually to Goyle and Crabbe, and walked back into the school, Draco-Ferret on my shoulder.

I walked through the corridors, muttering on about random things to Draco.

"This is actually pretty nice. I can talk to you without you insulting me back!" I laughed.

"Hey, might as well go to the Owlery, see if you got any mail." I shrugged and climbed all the steps up to the high tower.

As I walked up, Draco-Ferret squirming around on my shoulder, I heard some talking and quickly shoved him into my bag.

"Oh, Alice!" Cedric Diggory came into view and grinned.

"Sending some mail today?" I smiled back shyly.

"Look, Alice, I was going to ask you to the Yule Ball, but Cho asked me, and I didn't want to be rude, so.." He blurted out and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh! Um, no, I mean, that's fine, great, errm, cool, yeah." I tried to hide my dissapointment.

"But Alice? I think...Malfoy is good for you too." He smiled and left down the stairs.

DRACO POV

Potions class was quite a bore.

"Draco, have you asked someone yet? The ball is tomorrow!" Alice groaned, writing stuff down In a Potions 4 textbook.

"Miss Potter, shut your mouth." Snape warned apathetically from his desk.

I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and jotted down:

No, have you?

No, we r gunna b such loners.

Well then..why don't we just go together? As friends. Just so we aren't loners. It won't mean anything.

OMG, that's a perfect solution! Great! I'll see you later, I'm done my work.

"OMG" ? And thanks, wear something that matches my shoes, dont forget.

Your an ass.

You know I'm joking.

"Seeya." She took her books and walked slowly out of the class.

Score! Operation: Become Alice's Date is successful!

ALICE POV ~~~~ "Do we HAVE to do this?" I groaned as Abuka and Ashley dragged me through the shops around Hogsmeade.

"Yes. Your on a date with your Hugest crush ever, you need the perfect dress. Not to mention it'll be some girl time to make up for the past few days." Ashley told me.

"I've heard this is the best dress shop, ever!" Abuka led me into a small store called "Germberry's Gowns." If you ask me, "Germberry" isn't exactly appealing.

When we walked in, there were dresses everywhere. On hangers, floating in the air, on mannequins, in closets.

"So should we start looking?" Ashley stared at all the gowns nervously.

"Hold on a minute, who are you guys going with?" I yelled, annoyed they hadn't told me.

"I'm going with Seamus." Abuka muttered, walking over to a stand of Blue dresses.

"I'm going with Greyson, he's from Durmstrang." Ashley casually told us.

"So what color are we all going for? Assuming the guys wear black." Abuka asked as we flopped down in a few arm chairs in a corner.

"I'd like purple." Ashley thought .

"Green for sure!" I laughed and Abuka told us she wanted blue.

"So, well split up, meet back here in an hour?" I planned.

"Alice! Its only one store!" Abuka laughed, but I was right, the store seemed to never end.

I walked over to some green dresses and sighed. Picking out a dress seemed like something interesting, that could be fun. But so far I'd only found plain only pastel dresses which looked like every other Girl's.

"Alice! Check this out!" Ashley jumped over to me holding out a dark purple dress, with long lace gloves and bows on it. It was really beautiful and would fit Ashley perfectly.

"Thats awesome!" I felt the satin-y fabric with jealousy.

"Im going to go find something to eat, seeyou!" And off she went, leaving me and Abuka to our dress-less-ness sadness.

"We'd better pick some dresses quick.." I muttered anxiously.

"Why? The ball's in like...eight hours. We've got time!" Abuka laughed and thumbed through the blue dresses.  
>~<p>

Time passed: 5 hours. ( 9:00 pm )  
>Dresses looked at: over a thousand Dresses considered: 0 Annoyed best friends: 2<p>

All the dresses were starting to look the same and my stomach was wincing with hunger. I had been looking at the same thousand dresses the whole time, but I couldn't leave the store without a dress!  
>I plopped down in an armchair, tired and frusterated.<p>

I noticed Cho Chang carrying a pretty Creme colored dress out the door and I sighed.  
>The millions of dresses hung up in the giant store and something shiny caught my eye in the far corner.<br>Could this be a dress I actually might consider? I ran towards it, and took it off the rack.

The Torqoise-Green dress has a slim fit in the middle, then exploded into frills, turning black towards the bottom. The straps had little bows on them and I smiled.  
>This was the dress. <p>


	21. Alice and The Yule Ball

ABUKA POV ~

"Alright, girls, let's figure out our outfits. Thanks to Alice we only have an hour before the ball." I stared accusingly at my best friend but continued talking.

"Everyone, get out all the accessories and shoes you own! Let's make tonight perfect!"

So Alice, Ashley and I rummaged through our drawers and suitcases to find all the things we owned.

Alice came back with a purple bow hair accesory, some jewelry and a tiny little top hat. Ashley had lace fingerless gloves, leggings, and a bracelet.  
>I, of course, brought out my entire collection of lace-up boots and some jewelry also.<p>

"Let's work on Ashley's first?" I suggested, and took the dress out of the bag.

It was slim fitting and dark violet, and fit perfectly with her dark blue hair. We matched a pair or boots and the top hat to match.

After we figured out my and Ashleys dresses we turned to Alice. Her dress fit her, but the ends were extremely long and her hair, up in a ponytail, didn't fit at all. "Time to get down to business." I grinned madly.

DRACO POV

I adjusted my uncomfortable tie nervously. It was five minutes to 12, the time the Champions entered the dance first. Nervous was an understatement.  
>Me, Seamus Finnigan, And some guy named Grayson were waiting outside the Ball with the other champions. Surely Alice would come soon? How long does it take to put on a bloody dress?<br>She better not have taken the matching shoes comment seriously.

Finally I heard shoes tapping on the floor, and we turned our heads to see the three girls, ends of their dresses lifted up, and running toward us.

When they got closer I felt my cheeks heat up alot. Alice truly look phenomenal. Her dress was dark green, my favorite color, and black. On her hands were laced gloves and her hair was down as usual. Makeup was on her eyes and she looked really self conscious.

"Y-You look fantastic." I muttered and she grinned. "Are the champions ready? Alright then, everybody form a line and enter the hall!" Mrs Mcgonagal ordered and we did so.  
>That Ashley girl and Greyson first, then Diggory and Cho Chang, then Harry and some dark-skinned girl I think is from Ravenclaw, and Krum and-is that Hermione Granger! Last of all was me and Alice, arms linked, at the back of the line. I felt alot of people staring and whispering things like "They're dating?"<p>

The five couples then started doing the waltz, which I knew by heart thanks to my mother, who knew about the Ball last summer.  
>We moved across the floor fast, I could tell Alice was paying extra attention to her footing, and I ignored it when she stepped on my toe a few times.<p>

"They're all staring!" She whispered nervously.

"Just pretend they arent there." I repeated what my mother had told me last summer.

"It's just you, me, and the dance floor. Don't concentrate on other people, we are here to have fun and dance. Got it?" I whispered back, and she nodded her head, concentrating.

Soon enough the rest of the couples joined us, and it was all one big group of dancing people. Alice stopped paying attention to being a perfect dancer and look into my eyes happily.

"This is actually fun, you know that?" she smiled at me.

"What, you didn't think dancing with me would be fun?" I teased her meanly.

"I didn't think you'd be this good, you're the best one here!" She giggled and then stepped on my toe accidentally. I glanced down and saw a worn-out, dark green converse shoe peeking out from under her dress.

"Your kidding, right?" I held back immense laughter and she blushed.

"Shut up, I couldn't find any other shoes!" We quickly swayed across the dance floor to hide the mistake.

"They're perfect." I smiled and she grinned.

We spent a couple more minutes just dancing quickly along with the other couples, until she said she was tired and was going to go get drinks. I was truthfully relieved, my feet hurt but I wasn't about to admit to that.  
>I sat down a little ways away from the crowd of dancing people and plopped down into a chair.<p>

"How's the dance so far?" A voice beside me I knew all too well asked.  
>Sitting beside me was Potter, Harry Potter that is, along with Weaselbee and two girls who looked utterly bored out of their minds. Weaselbee was wearing some sort of ugly dress.<p>

"What do you care, Potter?" I sneered and rolled my eyes.

"You're dancing with my twin sister, I think I have the right to know how things are going." Potter scoffed back.

"They're fantastic, thank you very much!" I shot at him and then looked in front of myself to see Alice and that Terence Higgs guy.

"Hey, Draco, you don't mind, just one dance?" Alice motioned towards Higgs and her, and then after I stuttered a confused "What?" Higgs took her hand and led her onto the floor.

"Nice going, Malfoy. Lost your date, did you?" Potter laughed and I looked away furiously.

ALICE POV

A fast song came on and Terence took my hand and waist, starting the dance. I was actually quite tired, and sick of dancing frankly. He stared at me while we danced and I plastered a fake grin on my face.

"Having a good time?" He asked gentlemanly.

"Oh, yeah, absolutley.." I looked around for Draco, and found him talking to my brother. That couldn't be good.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." He spoke to me quietly and I half-ignored what he was saying.

"Listen, Alice, I really like you, and I was wondering if, if you and Malfoy aren't a thing...if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" I only caught part of what he was saying and then stopped dead in my tracks. Suddenly i felt bad for ignoring him and leading him on like this.

"Look, Terence, I really like you too, but, I just...it's so soon, I don't think I'm ready for this..." I stuttered, trying to hide the fact that I probably would never be "ready" to date Terence.

" What has Malfoy got that I don't? " He asked, roughly pulling my waist towards him and dragging me into another dance.

"We used to be so close.." Terence, to my horror, leaned in and almost met my lips when i pushed myself out of his firm grasp.

"No , Terence, we never were, I don't like you like that...Stop it!" I yelled loudly when his hands started sliding further down my back, further than I would have liked.

Everyone at the dance stopped to see what was happening.

"Nothing happening here, Get back to your dancing." Draco muttered and took my hand, pulling me out into the halls.

Once we were in the dark, cold corridor I thanked him sincerely.

"That guy creeps me out." I shuddered and took Draco's hand in mine.

"Me too." He muttered. We could barely see anything, except for a dim yellow candly floated a little ways away.

I stared up at his bright hair and sorrowful eyes. Taking his hands in the dark we stood facing each other silently until he broke the silence.

"Alice?" He barely whispered.

"Yes?"

After some hesitation, he slowly asked;

"Can I kiss you?" I felt his breath near the top of my head and I smiled in the dark. It was just like Draco to ask before doing.

"Yes..." I felt him take my chin in his hand and lift it up. His and my lips touched lightly for a second or two, and then we just stood there, holding hands in the dark corridor outside the Great Hall.

~ 


	22. Alice and The Prefects Bathroom

AN: Sorry i didn't get an authors note in the last couple, im forgetful.  
>I just wanna thank you guys for watching my story and leaving all these nice reviews (fanfiction) and watching me and keeping up with my stories~ (deviantart)<br>Also, I want you guys to answer this:  
>Your favourite pairing other than DrAlice(LOL DOCTOR ALICE) is..<br>-CedricxAlice -RonxAlice -HarryxAlice (sibling love guys)  
>-TerencexAlice -Other -None except Draco x Alice The theme of the story isnt changing, i just want to know your preference if i ever need a filler chapter. XD<p>ALICE POV<p>

This morning was quite different than my past mornings.  
>I got up at the usual time, and was surprised to see Abuka and Ashley still in bed. For once I was the one who got up first! HA.<br>My school uniform hung on a hook and i changed into it, and actually had time to straighten all my hair before I was out the door.  
>Things were definitely weird. There were no students at all in the hallways, and when I got to Potions class the door was locked. Surely they didn't cancel school?<p>

"Alice! What are you doing here?" A voice behind me asked cheerfully. I turned around to see Cedric, holding his golden egg and a towel under his arm. His brownish hair was all messy and wet, and he looked very energetic.

"I-Im going to classes...what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, clutching my books to my chest.

"Ahhh...Alice, you do know it's a Saturday?" Cedric tried not to laugh and I facepalmed. I could have slept in! No way I was hanging around, time to hit the sack again, screw classes.

"But Alice...You know the golden egg?" He leaned in closer to whisper and I felt my cheeks get red.

"Go to the Prefects Bathroom...Take the egg with you. The password is Bumblehog. Just, mull things over in the hot water." He grinned at me and walked off.

What was that supposed to mean? I sighed, but headed back to my dorm to get the egg anyways. I hadn't really tried opening it since the first time, but I suppose that was a good idea. Abuka even suggested once that I use it as an alarm clock. The screech it made made your ears feel like they were twisted up on the inside, it was horrible really.  
>Once I had gotten the golden egg I made my way down to the Prefects bathroom. I'd heard it was amazing, but, really, how "amazing" can a bathroom get?<p>

Once I said the word the bathroom's door's hinges unlocked and let me inside.  
>Amazing was right. There were hugely high walls and there was a huge bath, with millions of multicolored taps. I grinned excitedly and took a towel from a shelf, undressing and then wrapping myself in it.<p>

"Well helllooo there!" A friendly but familiar voice echoed off the walls as i slipped myself into the bubbles. I saw Moaning Myrtle sitting on the edge of the window and I groaned.

"You haven't been tormenting my brother again, have you?" I asked her as I dragged the heavy egg into the bubbles with me. She grinned mischeviously and then dove underwater, dissapearing in the bath.

"Listen, Alice...I'm sick and tired of waiting for all the champions to gain some common sense, so I'm just going to tell you...put it underwater." Myrtle carelessly whirled and floated in the air while giggling evilly.

"Under...water?" I placed the egg underneath the water and opened it. Instead of screams I could faintly hear music. Shoving my head and ears under, I held my breath.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, But while your searching ponder this: we've taken what you'll solely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what weeee toook." I shot my head up from the water and tried registering this in my head.

"Myrtle, they arent, merpeople , in the Black Lake, are there?" I thought hard.

"Very good, Alice!" She laughed.

DRACO POV

I walked quickly down the corridor in search of Alice. I had to get this over with, quick and blunt. I took a deep breath and then noticed her closing the door to the Prefects bathroom, wet tangled hair covered her head.

"Oh, hi Draco." She smiled and i winced. That would only make it harder.

"So Alice..." I looked down hesitantly and then straight into her green eyes.

"That...thing we did...last night..that..kiss...it didn't , really, like, mean anything, right?" I stuttered nervously.

"I mean...I don't want to ruin our friendship and stuff so.." I could tell she was trying to hide her dissapointment.

"Oh! Uhm, Of course not. Just...just for fun, right?" I nodded happily and relieved.

"So, why's your hair all wet?" I asked, and we walked along the corridor.

"Well, see, I figured out this clue..."

AN: I really dont like this chapter . It went by way too fast, oh well. Hope you liked anyways.  
>LOL no they dont date for a while guys XDDD sorry for that.<br>-Alice 


	23. Alice and The Second Task

AN: I have to admit, I felt really bad, having the kissing scene and getting everyones hopes up just to smash them XD I know you must hate me, but it was my plan from the start , you'll see! Enjoy!

ALICE POV

I nervously walked toward the Black Lake with Ashley at my side. "I'm so nervous! Where's Draco? How could he not come?" I felt my insides twist up in nervousness and dissapointment as I spoke quickly to my BeauxBaton friend.

"Listen, Alice, eat this before you jump into the water." She handed me a disgusting looking little ball of something that looked like guts. Hesitantly I shoved it in my fist and walked towards the dock.

"So, do you remember it? " Ashley coached me. After coming in last place in the first task she had put alot of thought into a strategy for the second, which was where we were headed now.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground," I muttered, reciting it for the fifteenth time.

"Good!" The five champions lined up on the edge of the dock silently. There was a giant clock to our left, and alot of people behind us.

Suddenly something sharp hit my shoulder and I turned around to see a tall man with long blonde hair.

"Good luck, Alice. But remember...if you die under there, be sure to not make much of a mess. No need to go bloodying up the lake?" Mr Malfoy stared at me with a cold grin and I turned back toward the water.

Ashley and I had matching swimsuits, slim onepieces that were black and green, except hers was blue and black.

"Champions! On your mark!" Dumbledore yelled. I looked to my right and Ashley nodded reassuringly.

"Get set..." I looked to my left and gave Harry a small smile. I shoved the gross guts into my mouth and forced myself to swallow it. A couple times it came back up into my mouth but I eventually got it down. The strange plant made my neck start to itch and I was suddenly pushed in the water by Moody after Dumbledore yelled to go.

The water was so cold I felt my toes go numb. I scratched at my neck and screamed, but only bubbles came out.

I calmed down for a second to find that I could breathe easily underwater. Placing two fingers to my neck I found that the plant had given me gills! No flippers or anything, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to take back what we took..." I muttered. What did they take? I remember it being something very dear to us, something we'd never want to lose...one thought came into mind. Draco.

I used my small hands to push away the water and make my way over to some tall seaweed. The orphanage had never taught anyone swimming lessons, so this was quite a challenge.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Ashley, blue hair floating everywhere, with a bubble sort of thing over her nose and mouth. She motioned towards the seaweed and I followed her. It was creepy, dark, and eerie. I don't know how fish can stand it.

Suddenly something grabbed Ashley's foot and she struggled to get free. Wand, wand, wand! I fumbled in my bathing suits front for my wand and then pointed it at the creature, yelling absolutely anything that came to mind.

"Ashley!" I yelled, but a huge bubble came out instead of words. The small creature clamped down on her foot and dragged her through the seaweed and out o sight, my screams silent underwater.

I continued through the seaweed cautiously and frightened. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't let us DIE down here, would he? I gulped.

All of a sudden I came to a small clearing where I saw Cedric, Krum, and Harry all hitting rope with rocks. Rope that was attached to-  
>I screamed as loud as I could and fought my way over to the floating people. Cedric was untying Cho, Harry was untying Ron and Krum was untying Hermione. To my right was Abuka, to my left Draco.<br>I swam up to Draco and felt his cheek. It was cold and lifeless. Abuka's long hair billowed out behind her and a few bubbles escaped her lips. Cedric and Krum swam to the surface with their hostages and Harry tossed me a sharp looking rock.

I started on Draco first, tearing away at the rope tied to his feet. When I finally finished, my hand was cramped and sore. Nevertheless I continued to cut through Abuka's.  
>I figured Abuka was Ashley's hostage and Draco was mine. But since Ashley was attacked, surely Abuka would be left here to drown, with no champion to come save her.<p>

Well, she's my best friend too.

I shoved Abuka up towards the surface and watched as her body gained back life, and she kicked towards the dock quickly.

Draco looked so dead, yet so peaceful. An opportunity like this may never come again. I pressed my lips Agaisnt his lifeless cheek and then grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the surface. This wasn't as easy as I would have liked, Draco is much bigger than me, and I was already tired from cutting the ropes.

I yelled as my neck stung and I felt the gills disappearing Into my neck.  
>Pushing Draco to the surface, I felt myself sink a bit and then started to panic.<br>Water was rushing through my lungs and a few creatures came with tridents pointing at me. Pointing my wand towards the light at the surface, I muttered a spell and felt water gushing towards me.  
>The next thing I knew, I plopped up onto the dock and fell onto my back, closing my eyes.<p>

"She's back!"

"Alice! Your twenty minutes past the time limit!"

"Are you alright?"

I felt my back being tilted up and a warm heavy blanket placed over my shoulders.  
>My eyelids flickered but I was so exhausted to do anything.<p>

"Alice! Alice! Alice please wake up!" I heard my brother cry beside me and then Hermione reassure him.

"Get out of the way!" My eyes shot open when I heard Draco.  
>His hair was soaking wet and he also wore a heavy blanket around his shoulders.<p>

Harry went behind me and held me up into a sitting position. Draco put his blanket over me and then held me in his arms protectively.

"Miss Potter! I don't think she's alright!" Professor Mcgonagal muttered and Dumbledore rushed over, kneeling beside me. My muscles felt worn out and with every move I winced.

Soon my eyelids flickered closed again and I heard shouting. A bottle was put Agaisnt my lips and I was forced to swallow a vile tasting liquid. Soon enough my body heated up again and I sat up, my hands were purple but I smiled at Draco and pounced at him in a hug.

"THE FIRST PLACE CHAMPION, USING A SUCCESSFUL BUBBLEHEAD CHARM, RESCUING MISS CHO CHANG, IS MR CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Cheering BurSted through the stands.

"In second place, rescuing Mr Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter!" People applauded again.

"Taking third place rescuing Hermione Granger, is Viktor Krum!" Barely anyone cheered for him.

"And, tied for last place is Alice Potter, rescuing not only Draco Malfoy but also Abuka Awnakah. Along with Ashley, who unfortunatley was attacked on her way to her hostage." Everyone cheered and I shot Ashley an apologetic look.

And so the Second Task ended.

AN: stupid chapter is stupid.  
>sighh.<br>I feel like this story is going nowhere and i just want to stop it so bad. So many other authors are better than me and i just feel asdfghjkl.

anyways. enjoy this chapter while i try to remember what happens after the second task. 


	24. Alice and The Broken Wand

AN: i actually wrote this like 4 days ago OTL.  
>it obv sucks royal hyppogriff.<p>DRACO POV<p>

"So that's it then? No clue, no information, nothing about the Third task?" I asked in disbelief, shoving my hands in my pockets as Alice and I made our way across the big rocks.

"Nope, I guess you just gotta go there with confidence and skill." She sighed and then rubbed her pale arms, which now had goosebumps on them.

"And when is it, in like, two days?" I rolled my eyes. They could have given them at least another month to figure some things out and learn new spells.

Alice took a seat on a rock, too cold and tired to trek the rest of the way to Draco's rock. I noticed her soft black hair waving in the small wind carefreely.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

ALICE POV

"What was that ?" Draco groaned and I picked up the blue-ish colored rock that had hit him.

WE NEED TO TALK -RON

I glanced behind Draco, and surely enough, hidden somewhat in the Forest was an orange head.

"I'll be right back.." I climbed over the rocks and slipped a couple times in my boots. Yep, after the Second Task, Draco's father bought me some winter boots. I guess he grew tired of me walking around in snow and rain in sneakers.

As I approached the red head, he smiled a little. I really had missed Ron. His fluffy orange hair, freckles and the way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles is just- so nice, caring. Draco barely ever smiled unless it was making fun of someone. Ron opened his arms a bit and I ran straight into his hug, embracing his warmth ( and his initial sweater.).

"Harry told me to tell you, that PArvati told Cedric that his sister told them, that Seamus told Crabbe that he told Cedric who told Harry, that the last task involves a maze." Ron stuttered quickly, blinking.

"A maze?" I laughed.  
>"How hard could a maze be?"<p>

"Oh, no, it's not just any maze, apparently, people change in the maze. They like, go crazy or something." Ron shrugged and I laughed a little.

That's an understatement.

"Hm?"

"I didn't say anything.."

Not only do people change in that maze, you'll find me in there. And then, Alice, your worthless self shall rule by my side and we will be unstoppable.

"V-Voledmort?" I gasped and Ron backed up a step. "Are you alright?"

"No, actually, I've very much not..." I stumbled across the white rocks and walked hurriedly off to my dorm.

Right now, Alice, you are worthless. You are nothing. You can't stop anyone or anything from hurting you, and Poor old Harry isn't here to help you right now. Your life, your very being doesn't mean anything to anyone.

The voice in my head taunted me.

"That's a lie." I gruffly whispered.

Oh, dear Alice, but it isn't. The Dark Lord doesn't lie, he only kills and orders.

"Alice!" I spun around quickly to see Cedric running towards me happily.

"How are you? Look, the Hufflepuff team is playing a just for fun match against Ravenclaw. Care to watch?" He smiled.

I see this boy cares greatly of you.

My head got dizzy and I grunted in frustration.

Kill the spare...  
>I heard Voldemorts voice taunt me and I blacked out into Cedric's arms.<p>

ALICE POV

Ughhnng.  
>I cracked open my eyelids and squinted into the blinding light.<p>

"You okay?" I heard Draco's voice and I sat up on the green Slytherin couch, rubbing my head. Draco looked bored and was reading a small black book.

"Uh, yeah..." I sighed.

"Wanna go to Supper? We don't have to if you don't want to." He muttered, standing up.

"Nah, I'm hungry." Draco and I left the Slytherin commonroom and made our way through the hallways. For some odd reason, my throat was extremely dry and it felt like something was lodged in my throat. I looked to Draco and saw him staring in front of him solemnly.

"You okay?" I nudged him with my elbow and he nodded, but he seemed somewhat absent from the world.

We burst through the doors of the great Hall and headed to our group of friends at the Slytherin table. Ashley was braiding Abuka's hair and Crabbe was stuffing his face as usual. Me and Draco took a seat and I ate Noodles in silence. After what seemed like an hour, I finally asked Draco:  
>"Sure there isn't something on your mind?" Draco lifted his head up and hesitated, then explained to me.<p>

"I'm just...exhausted and worried. Mostly because I'm worried they'll take me hostage again and drown me, and also because you could die in that maze you were talking about in your sleep." I smiled a little and rested my hand on his.

"They won't, I'm sure. And Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to actually die." I rested my hand on top of his gently. Draco's hands were cold as death and I frowned.

Across the table, Goyle nudged Crabbe under the table and motioned towards me.

"Do it, now! Now!" He urged and Crabbe stuck his hand in his robes.

"Alice, I know this is gunna sound weird, but, you dropped your wand yesterday, and, I was kind of trying to put a spell on it, you know, so your pillows would turn to cotton candy. But, see, something went wrong and..." The chubby guy unravelled a thin black bundle of fabric which held, to my horror, my short black wand chopped into bits. I was speechless, to say the least.

"You've really done it now, haven't you Crabbe?" Draco scoffed and pointed his brown wand at the bundle, muttering spells. Nothing happened.

"What do we have here?" A creepy voice from behind me made me freeze.  
>Behind me was Severes Snape, solemnly staring at the bundle of chopped up, splintery bits of my wand.<p>

"In my office, Miss Potter." He sneered smugly and I stood up in horror, following Snape to the dungeon.  
>~<p>

"So, that oaf Crabbe broke your wand, right before the last task. Pity." Snape smirked, pacing in front of me in his office. "Um, it really is no big deal..." I barely whispered but was interrupted by Snape.

"No big deal? And whose wand do you suppose you'll use?" Snape sneered evilly.

"Draco's. " The first thought popped into my head I said aloud and surprised even me.  
>~<p>

"Miss Potter snapped her wand in half." Snape smirked, shoving me infront of Dumbledores desk.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, then asked for the remains.  
>I unrolled the fabric and showed him the broken pieces of my poor wand.<p>

"And you say you want to use Mr Malfoys wand?" Dumbledores eyes twinkled.

"Um, yes, if that's alright..." I fiddled with my thumbs.

"I'm afraid this wand is unmendable, however it is perfectly fine to use another wand..." I cheered inside my head and Snape frowed coldly.

"Off to bed now, Miss Potter." 


	25. Alice and the Maze

ALICE POVj "Pssst! Alice!" I looked behind me to see Draco regrettably hand me his wand. I grabbed hold of it in surprise.

"Mr Diggory and Mr Potter achieved first place in the Second Task, so they will enter the maze first, followed by Mr Krum, Miss Potter and Miss Kagayaki." I gulped as my brother took a step towards the entrance of the maze. It was shrouded in mist, and looked way more dangerous than expected.  
>I ran over to Harry and Cedric hesitantly.<br>"You'll be careful, right?" I asked nervously.  
>"You'll be coming in right after us, it's fine. I'll wait for you on the inside, alright?" Harry whispered to me and I smiled. Harry knew how afraid of things like this I was, but I couldn't help but feel his offer was mostly for his sake. Once Filch shot the cannon a few seconds early, Cedric and my brother slowly walked into the Maze's entrance.<br>What kind of things would be waiting in this maze? The voice in my head had said he would be there waiting for me, which wasn't exactly encouraging.  
>"Krum, Potter, you may now enter the maze." Dumbledore told us and I glanced at the dark-haired tall guy. My knees shook as I walked towards the maze, and when we both entered, a cold gust of wind chilled me to the bone.<br>The hedges seemed to tower over our heads, and of course Viktor Krum ditched me ahead.  
>My thin green and black champion shirt didn't help at all. I whispered Lumos, and a small light appeared at the end of my wand.<br>"Harry?" I called out into the darkness nervously.  
>"Expelliarmus!" A voice behind me flipped my wand out of my hand and a ways in front of me. As I spun around I saw my brother pointing his wand at my neck. When he realized I wasn't an enemy he sighed in relief and dropped his wand, handing me mine. We started walking in the cold mist, through the narrow shrubbery.<br>Suddenly a shriek filled our eardrums and we froze.

"Don't move." Harry ran off in the opposite direction and I whimpered. The maze seemed to go on forever, and I wondered if I would die in here. Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, would he? I pushed the thought out of my mind and scuffled my feet along the maze. My lips were turning blue. Where was Draco and his endless closet of Winter clothing when you needed him? As I paced farther into the maze I started to cry. Softly and quietly, but I couldn't help it. Harry had been gone a long time, surely an hour by now. Another scream filled me with terror and I ran for it, Down the narrow passageways. Aiming my wand at anything and everything, I cried in intense fear.

No need to be afraid. You really are nothing compared to your brave brother.

"Shut up. Shut UP!" I yelled at the voice in my head and covered my ears, dropped my wand on the cold ground.

I could have sworn I heard something to the right. Honestly, at that very moment, I could have shriveled up and died. My skin was cold as death, my head dizzy, my eyesight terrible.

"There you are! I thought I told you to stay put!" Harry came up behind me and scolded, but stopped when he saw tears.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again! I hate you!"  
>I ran in the other direction, away from Harry, and ran smack dab into Cedric.<p>

"It's gunna be ok, Alice, everythings fine..."

But I didn't hear a word Cedric said.  
>Just ten yards behind Cedric was a blue glowing trophy.<br>The TriWizard cup.

Cedric seemed to notice my absence and looked behind him cautiously.

For a moment that seemed like forever, Cedric, Harry and I stared at the key out of here.

"Well, go on, Harry, take it!" I nudged him, not taking my eyes off the cup.

"What? No, Cedric helped me, he gets it."

"But even I had help on that from Alice!" Cedric argued.

"Look, can someone just take the damn cup before we die out here?" I asked and we nodded.

"Three way tie?" Harry pondered the thought and we breathed in relief.

"On three." Harry muttered.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" I shouted and we all grasped our hands around the handle of the blue cup. Suddenly the world started spinning, and we plopped down on hard, cold ground. 


	26. Alice in The Graveyard

ALICE POV

I groaned and held my head, standing up.  
>Cedric and Harry were already up and alert, wands out. Looking around at my surroundings, fear rose in the deep pit of my stomach. We were in a graveyard, with a giant headstone of what I guessed was a Death Eater.<p>

"I-I've been here before.." Harry circled around and I finally recognized the place.

"I've been here before, in my dreams.." I exchanged a frightened glance with Harry and then yelled at Cedric.  
>"Get back to the cup! Cedric get back to the cup!" Harry read the tombstone and seemed to know exactly what was going on. I had a very bad feeling about this place and Harry's look of terror didn't reassure me.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Cedric eyed us carefully and I gasped.  
>Just in the distance was a lumpy silhouette, carrying a baby in a bundle. I shakily pointed my wand at the person and Harry did the same.<p>

A black cauldron to our left magically lit up, an orange fire roaring underneath.

"Alice? Harry?" Cedric asked us in confusion, but I bit my lip in immense fear.

"Kill the spare." A croaky voice came from the bundle and sent shivers up my spine.

The carrier of the bundle pointed his wand lazily behind me.

Before I could realize what was happening, a shot of green light flew at Cedric and he dropped to the ground. Dead.

"Cedric!" I screamed, dropping to the ground beside him, flabbergasted.

The bundle carrier came into the light and I recognized him as Peter Pettigrew from last year.

With a forced grin, he rose Harry off the ground a little, and then shot him Agaisnt the tombstone. I heard a sickening thwack and Harry fell to the ground, limp.

"Idiot!" The voice scolded the rat man coldly.  
>He then pointed his wand at me, and lifted me more gently onto the tombstone, the Death Eaters bone weapon pressed tightly around me.<p>

I stared at Harry and Cedrics cold bodies and a single tear escaped my eye.  
>Pettigrew tossed the baby into the cauldron, and I heard it thunk the bottom faintly.<p>

Please let it have drowned, please let it have drowned! I squished my eyes together fearfully.

Pettigrew ran his fingers through his hair and then stepped over beneath me, where the name was sketched in the grave.

"Bones of the Father, unknowingly given...you shall revive your son..." A white bone flew up from under the tomb and floated over the cauldron. He flicked his wand and it dropped in, causing a murky white liquid to flow over the top.

"Flesh from the servant, willingly given...your master shall rise again..." He winced, putting his hand over the black cauldron. Before I could avert my eyes, the dagger he carried sliced half his arm off and landed in the mixture with a revolting splash.

Pettigrew then turned to me with needy eyes. He stepped up with a grin, and stroked my left wrist, right where my hand reached my wrist.  
>"Blood, from the enemy, unwillingly given..." He carefully carved a small line despite my screams of pain.<br>He tapped the blood into the cauldron and I felt blood soaking into my sleeve. Sweat and tears trickled down my face.

"The dark Lord shall rise again!" Pettigrew wailed and the contents of the cauldron started to bubble. My heart pounded in my chest in fear and I kept my eyes on the liquid surface.

To my horror, the baby rose out of the cauldron, naked, dripping with murky liquid. As it rose, it grew bigger. The thing was disgusting. A bony spine and visible ribs, with a pale skull and flat nose.

Pettigrew scurried over and covered the creature with Black robes.

The flat nosed freak started taking long breaths and feeling his head dramatically. I pressed myself up against the headstone, hoping I would'nt be noticed.

Voldemort starting blabbering on about things I couldn't pay attention to, with all the pain in my wrist. I cried silently for Cedric and Harry.

"Alice! Id almost forgotten you were here!" The dark Lord turned towards me and I cried more, seeing the ugly face that had killed my parents.

"Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it your almost as famous as me these days. Alice Potter, Famous Harry Potters long lost twin sister!" He spat, the death eaters around him chuckling.

"How does it feel to be the one left behind? How does it feel to be the forgotten one? The one nobody heard of!" Voldemort sneered.

"How lies have fed your legend.." He muttered, poking Harry's limp body with his toe.

"Things have changed now." Suddenly a grin appeared on Voldemorts face and he leaped towards me.

"Famous Harry potter isnt even as famous as his scar..." He took a good look at me and frowned.

"It seems I have forgotten to give Alice a match.." He just barely whispered.

"But Alice, your face is much too pretty to scar." I felt myself utterly relieved until he jabbed his wand at my palm.

Laughing like the mad man he is, he swirled his wand around near my hand and I felt pain being carved into flesh.

I screamed loudly and wailed for help, tears falling down my face.  
>Voldemort then jumped away, pointing his wand at me.<br>The Death Eater statue dropped me to the ground next to my brother.

"Harry! Harry! Please be okay! Harry, please!" I cried, holding his head on my lap and staring into his cloudy eyes.  
>A single salty tear dropped from my eye to his and the color started reappearing in his iris.<p>

"Pick up your wand, potter!" Voldemort demanded from behind me. I stared at Draco's wand, sitting there limp in the grass.

"I said pick it up! Get up, get up!" The dark lords temper seemed to be rising so I snatched up the wand and steadied myself infront of Harry.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume? First, we bow..." Voldemort pointed his wand at me and I felt my spine being forced towards the ground.

"And now..." An evil smirk spread across his face and with great pleasure, he shouted:

"CRUCIO!" I collapsed on the ground, twitching uncontrollably. My mind felt like a sponge being rung out and I felt more tears escape my eyes.

After he released the curse, I ran behind the Headstone to find Harry, conscious.  
>His head was bleeding but he seemed to have an idea of what was going on.<p>

"Don't turn your back on me, potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" He shouted, and I looked Harry straight in the eye.

"We started together." Harry said croakily.

"We'll end together." I sniffles but put on a brave face. Thinking of Draco, clutching his wand, and silently saying goodbye to everything I knew, Harry and I stepped out from behind the headstone.

"Have it your way then." Harry gulped.  
>Voldemort thrust his wand at the same time Harry and I, side by side also did.<p>

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
>"EXPELLIARMUS!"<p>

A shot of green and red light collided and somewhat seemed to dance together, fire and smoke coming from it.

For what seemed like ages Harry and I held on.

It wasn't until I saw a bright light I felt hope.

Around me and Harry, three spirits appeared.  
>A round faced man with glasses, a woman with red hair, and Cedric stared at us.<p>

"Alice..we are so proud of you two. We can hold him off but only for a moment!" The woman spoke.

"M-Mom?" I stuttered, smiling. She nodded lovingly.

"Alice, take my body back. Take my body back to my father." Cedric smiled one last time at me and I nodded.

"Sweethearts let go! You're ready!" Immediately Harry and I broke the connection, Sending us flying backwards.

Harry grabbed Cedric, and we ran to the cup.

I grabbed hold of Harry's hand and the handle of the cup, and felt a swirling motion in my head.  
>I plopped down on cold grass. <p>


	27. Alice and Draco's Proclamation

ALICE POV

The band started playing a cheerful song that in no way whatsoever matched the situation.

I fell onto Cedric, his eyes still staring into nothingness, crying my eyes out.

"The boys dead!" A teacher yelled. Dumbledore ran over and pushes me off of Cedric despite my screams.

"He's back! He's back, Voldemorts back!" Harry sobbed, down on all fours. My palm stung like hell and I still felt dried blood itching the skin. A mark by Voldemort. I should have known from the beginning he wouldn't have left me unscarred.

I flopped onto the cold ground, tears flowing down the sides of my face.

"THAT'S MY SON! THATS MY BOY!" Mr Diggory sobbed hysterically and Cedric's body lay limp in his arms. Cedric, it's alright, it's over, we can go back to the way it was before...  
>But we couldn't. He was murdered and I watched it happen. I coul have made a quick move to stop it... My eyelids closed as many people crowded around Cedric.<p>

"Alice! What's going on?" I flipped open my eyes and stared into Draco's familiar grey blue eyes.

To my surprise, Draco lifted my exhausted body off the ground and carried me bridal-style away from the people. I cried into his chest and he walked silently.

"V-Voldemort's back...the cup, it was a port key, a graveyard...right before my eyes.." I muttered between sobs.

"I've never been more Afraid in my life.." I cried harder and Draco put me down and stood me up.

"Alice, please, listen to me.." Draco ordered, holding my chin as I cried uncontrollably.

"What's done Is done. It's in the past now." I shoved my head down and Draco gently wiped a tear from my cheek.

His blonde hair was unruly and eyes worried. I could tell Draco had been expecting this.  
>He carried me over to a large window in the corridor and put me down on the sill.<p>

"So many people, they had masks..." I blabbered on.

Draco paused, shocked, and then closed his eyes in defeat.

"You know my father?" He looked out the window, a slightly foggy look on his face.

"He's one of them. He's a death eater." Draco slowly put the word out, as if trying to decipher them himself.

Suddenly Draco didn't look as proud of his father as he always had been. His eyes were solemn.

"So you'll eventually become...one of them?" I barely squeaked out a whisper.

Draco hesitated, them violently shook his head.

"I'm staying with you. I'm going to help you defeat Lord Voldemort." He whispered, almost harshly.

The thought of defeating the snake like lord was too much for me to handle and a few tears dripped down my face.

Draco leant forward and kissed my cheek, stopping a salty tear from dripping down my skin.

And so we sat on the windowsill. Me crying, Draco talking, in an embrace that by itself seemed strong enough to defeat Voldemort at that very secon.

~d

I woke up the next morning feeling quite odd. After fixing my mess of hair and tear stained face, I took a good look at my hand, which I had been too emotionally unstable to realize I hadn't washed it.

Brownish dried blood filled in the cracks of my skin. In the very center of my pale palm was a scar. It looked much like Harry's. Instead of an N sort of shape, it appeared to be more of a Z with a little hook at the end. I washed off the blood and tenderly poked the scar. Immense pain seemed to shoot through my spine.

I went back into my room to see Abuka and Ashley staring at me somewhat awkwardly.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Abuka quietly whispered and I nodded tiredly.

As we made our way through the hallways, many kids seemed to steer away from me, all eyeing my left hand suspiciously. One guy came up to me and asked to see my scar. Needless to say , Ashley told him to screw off.

All eyes were on me when I entered the Great Hall. I found my usual spot next to Draco and took a seat.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey.." I stared at the table silently.

Draco's hand took mine under the table and squeeZed it gently.  
>As Dumbledore stood up to speak, I squeezed his hand back.<p>

"Cedric Diggory was a smart, noble, kind, young man." He started, and I already felt tears at my eyes.

"I'm going to tell you how he died. The Ministry does not wish for me to tell you this, but not doing so would mean he died in vain." Dumbledore got a bit quieter.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Voldemort." His voice filled the whole Great Hall, and girls sobs could be faintly heard.

"We may speak different tongues, come from different places, and have alternate beliefs." Ashley caught my eye and I smiled.

"But together, as one, we are a whole." Dumbledore finished.

At that time, seeing Ravenclaws with Durmstrangs, Gryffindors with Beauxbatons, Ashley and me, I felt a sort of harmony between us all. Underneath our skin, uniforms, and heritage, we really are all the same.

~ 


	28. Alice and the Confession

ALICE POV

The wind blew through my hair violently, and I wrapped my Slytherin scarf around me just a little tighter.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Ashley sadly stared at me and Abuka. Ashley's dark blue hair waved around and she sighed. Ashley had been a good friend, despite the whole button issues. Seeing her leave, and the fact I'd probably never see her until i graduated broke my heart.

"You will write to us, right?" Abuka asked for the millionth time. I braided her hair earlier today, it being a very windy day, we didn't exactly want her super long brown hair whipping everyone in the face.

"Of course I will." Ashley smiled. after a few seconds, we all attacked each other in a giant hug, filled with mutters of "I'll miss you"s.

Ashley looked back and waved one last time, and then stepped into the giant blue carriage. The horses neighed, and took off into the sky.

"Gunna miss her." Abuka sighed as we gazed into the cloudy blue.

I felt someone grab my hand roughly and pulled me back into the crowd of people saying goodbye to the Durmstrangs. Dragged over to a large window by a familiar blonde head, I felt myself smile. The wind stopped a bit, and I breathed in a nice breath of fresh air.  
>Boosting myself up on the windowsill, Draco rested his elbows on it beside me.<p>

"Got you're wand fixed?" He asked, just a little bit too casually.

"No, I have to get one at the start of next year! That's so far awayyy! What if I get attacked or something?" I whined, swinging my legs back and forth. I stared at Draco's scalp, and started playing with his hair.

Suddenly he spun around, staring up into my eyes. He then stared at the ground, as if he did something too fast, and then cleared his throat.

"I..." He bit his lip, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"...Cool story bro?" I laughed.

"I like you." He finally blurted out, his face going as red as a tomato.

"Well, I like you too!" I giggled, hopping down from the windowsill.

"No, Alice. I...love you." Draco said "love" as if it was a word he had just learned. I searched his eyes for any sign of playfulness, a sign he was joking. But his soft blue-grey eyes portrayed nothing but serious-ness.

A warm, happy feeling inside me filled me up with happiness, and I jumped towards him, embracing him in a long hug. How long I'd waited for this! Telling myself I didn't like him, hiding the true from even myself. I should have known it would end up like this.

I pulled away and looked at his face, red as a tomato, a bit overwhelmed, but blushing furiously.

"I love you too." I spoke the truth and looked him in the eye happily. He looked relieved and took my hand, grinning.

"Sure am going to miss Hogwarts." I stared out the window in Draco and my compartment.

"Sure am going to miss my wand." I sighed regretably and Draco snickered.

"Sure am going to miss me?" He asked adorabley and I grinned.

"Of course I'm gunna miss you." I looked into his eyes and took his hands.  
>Ever since yesterday, when we started, being, sort of, official, everything had been so, unreal. Holding hands all day. I'm not saying I don't like it, it's just as if this should have definitely happened sooner.<p>

The Hogwarts express urched to a stop in front of Platform 9 and three quarters.

"Alice! Look!" Harry burst into our compartment and jabbed his finger at the glass window.

Peering out the window, I stared in horror.

"Is that..." Draco followed my gaze.  
>Harry exchanged a glance with Draco and gulped.<p>

"Uh huh."

AN: ooo! suspense! What do you think will happen next? ;D You'll see, i have so many plans! Reveiws will be loved forever~ 3 


	29. Alice and the Dementor

HARRY POV

Inside the Dursley's tiny car was silent and awkward. Uncle Vernon wouldn't stop glancing in the mirror at Alice, and Petunia was blowing her nose non-stop for no reason at all.

Just one hour ago, alot of things had happened. Somehow Vernon and Petunia found out Alice was my sister. Somehow they found the orphanage she lived in, and for some unknown and flabbergastering reason, adopted her.  
>Into their home.<br>I guess I was wrong when I thought they hated everything related to me but themselves.

Not only was it awkward because nobody knew Alice but they decided to adopt her anyways. When Alice stepped off the train, her and Malfoy were hugging ,much to the Dursley's disgust. She sat beside me, her fingers laced between mine. Her pale skin was freezing cold, despite it being a hot day outside.

As we pulled into the driveway, Vernon coughed violently.

"Get out her trunk, boy! She'll be sharing a room with you!" He roughly ordered and I jumped out of the car, towards the trunk of the car. Alice got out after me nervously.

"Unless, of course, you want to sleep in the same room as dearest Dudley!" Aunt Petunia gushed, obviously thrilled about Dudley even getting in a 5 inch radius of a female.  
>Alice shot me a questioning look, and I quickly shook my head. Note to self, inform Alice of how terribly disgusting Dudley is.<p>

"Where's Aderyn?" I asked Vernon as I grabbed Alice's trunk, searching for the owl.

"We gave that bloody bird to the orphanage of course! Can't have another pest to annoy our heads off!" Aunt Petunia scoffed and my sister's face fell. I felt myself get angry, if only they knew how much she liked the owl...

"Go on then!" Vernon shouted at us as we made our way through the front door. I led Alice to the stairs, and climbed them to the top where I kicked open the door to my room. Just the way I left it.

One small bed in the corner, a dresser with the paint chipping off, a lamp with house-elf face imprints on it, and a dirty old carpet.

Alice came out from behind me and smiled. It still surprised me, turning around to see a nearly mirror image of myself.

"This is nice." I could tell she forced out the words and I faced her sadly.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry they've adopted you." I looked into her surprised eyes ruefully.

"Oh, come off it, this is alot better than the orphanage, and besides, I get to be with my brother all the time!" She giggled and I grinned at the thought. It would be alot better, I presumed. Instead of lonely days and nights, I'd at least have my sister here with me.

~ ALICE POV

"Harrrrryyyyy? It's so hotttt!" I complained, fanning myself with a sheet of paper. I wasn't used to this at all, i thought it'd be colder in London!

"I know, you've said that ten times already and it's only 8 oclock." Harry held his head in his left hand, a pen in his right.

"Say, what are you doing?" I sat up from the single bed and looked over at the sheet of paper Harry was writing on.

"Writing to Ron and Hermione, of course!" He replied boredly.

"No fair, I don't even have an owl anymore.." I rolled around on the bed grumpily, whining. A month and a half into summer and it's already been boring. No letters, no getting out of this room, nothing but talking to Harry.

"Hey, Harry,"

"What?"

"What if hamsters had fins..?"

"...what if?"

I could tell he grew tired of my pointless questions and I sighed, frowning.  
>Suddenly an eagle like bird perched on the sill of Harry's window.<p>

"Who are you?" I cooed as i stroked the bird nicely. In it's mouth was a black envelope. Something in my heart twisted up, in hopes it would be from Draco.

I snatched it up and tore it open. Inside was a dark green parchment with girly writing on the inside.

Alice,  
>Why haven't you been writing to me? How are you? Heard the muggles took you in. Malfoy Manor is suddenly full of relatives, people I don't even know pinching my cheeks. Irritating to say the least. How've you been? Muggles treating you alright? Harry isn't hurting you, is he? Better not be.<br>Miss you -Draco Malfoy

I smiled and read it over three times. I ran over to Harry and snatched the paper and pen from his dresser and started scribbling furiously.

Draco,  
>I'm sorry, I wanted to write you so bad but the Dursley's took away my owl. Gave poor Aderyn to the orphanage! You live in a manor? Rich kid! I'm jealous. I'd rather have strangers pinching my cheeks than being locked up in a tiny bedroom all summer. They treat me...fine. Make fun of me every chance they get, but no matter. Of course Harry isn't hurting me, and you know it. It's just been boring, month and a half already passed and I've got nothing done! Muggles stored all my textbooks in the cupboard. Think they care if I fail Potions? Nope!<br>I miss you so much, I wish I could visit you at your manor.  
>-Alice Potter<p>

I folded the piece of paper ten times into a little square and stuffed it into the envelops Draco's had come in. After giving the bird a piece of licorice, it flew away to Malfoy Manor with my letter.

I watched the bird until it was a tiny speck in the sky, and then nothing. Sighing, I flopped back down on Harry's bed and stared up at the popcorn ceiling.

"What day is it, Harry?" I suddenly sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"...Fifteenth, I believe.." He yawned, flopping down on the bed beside me. I started braiding his shaggy hair out of boredom.

Fifteen or so days ago, on the Thirty-first, was our birthday. Wasn't much different from birthdays at the orphanage. Nobody remembered, nobody cared. Although, Hermione mailed us a cake with sprinkles on it, and we ate it that night in a mini celebration.

"Happy late birthday." I frowned sadly.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

"A little more on the left!" Dudley hollered at me from his lawn chair, fanning himself with a flier.

The blazing hot sun glared down on me and Harry as we carefully snipped a hedge into what was supposed to be a unicorn. My feet were sweating like crazy. After telling the Dursley's I needed new shoes, they went out and bought me sneaker-boots. I was expected comfortable, airy shoes, but no, knee high sneakers is what i got. It's not that I didn't like them, it was just, wearing them with a hoodie and skirt in the middle of August wasn't exactly enjoyable.

"What's that thing on it's head?" Dudley snorted, his body fat spilling over the sides of his chair, jabbing a finger at the horn.

"It's a horn.." Harry told him, and Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know unicorns don't actually have horns! They're just white horses!" He laughed.

"Of course they have horns, I've seen one!" I protested, followed by Harry agreeing with me.

Suddenly the fat kid's eyes got huge like dinner plates.

"MUM! MUUMMMM! THEY'RE DOING MAGIIIIIC! HELP ME MUM!" He cried and I exchanged a glance with Harry incredulously. Then, the bony-faced Aunt came out furiously.  
>"DON'T HURT MY DUDLEY-KINS!" She yelled in horror at us and I dropped the giant pair of scissors i was cutting the hedge with.<p>

"We weren't, he's saying unicorns don't have horns, but they do, I've SEEN one!" I told them, trying to convince them.

"Out! Get out! Liars! I don't want you in my sight!" Petunia slammed the door and I exchanged a glance with Harry.

"I think it's fair to say that was your fault." Harry smirked and started walking on the sidewalk in the opposite direction of me.

"Not my fault they're absoluteley stupid." I rolled my eyes and joined him on a walk.

A heard a creak ahead of us and the hot sun was beating down on me.

"H-Harry, where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my arms and moving a bit closer to him.

Just then, an old abandoned playground lay ahead of us. Teeter Totters, swings, and other climbing things creaked in the wind.

I walked over, wincing at my sore toes, and plopped down on a swing, grabbing hold of the cool metal chains. A little boy, around the age of six, was playing in the sand. A small lump which was probably intended to be a castle fell over on it's side. The brown-haired boy started crying loudly in sadness. Out from the side came a woman, around 25, with matching brown hair. She gently picked up the boy, giving him a hug. The smile on the boy's face made my heart yearn and glow at the same time.

After several minutes of Harry and I sitting on swings in silence, I suddenly heard a bunch of voices from where we came.

Out from behind a tree came Dudley, and five or so other guys, laughing and talking loudly.

"Look who'se here!" He teased, and I exchanged a worried glance with Harry.

Dudley's fat eyes went from me to Harry and back. He wore a baggy shirt and chain hanging down from his shorts, and alot of rings. Wannabe much.

"Sad, Potter? Moaning in you're sleep every night?" He grinned meanly and his friend's shut up to listen in.

"At least I'm not afraid of my pillow! " His friends burst into laughter and then the fat ass turned to me.

"Don't, kill Cedric! Anyone but Cedric! He's going to kill me Moooooomm!" Everyone burst into laughter but me and Harry. I felt anger bubbling up inside me.

"Where's you're mum, Potter?" He stared cruelly at Harry and I could tell it was disturbing him.

"Is she dead?" He whispered and the guys behind him broke into laughter. Harry looked down and I pounced up from my swing furiously. How DARE he!

I swung back my arm, ready to break a nose, when out from under my arm came another fist, fat and bruised. As it came in contact with my mouth, I flung backwards, no match for Dudley's weight, and plopped right on the wet grass. Hot blood trickled down my lip and I held in screams.

Before I knew it, Harry had his wand pointed at Dudley's neck. The hot sun flew down, darkness engulfing us. Cold wind bit at my hair as I picked myself off the ground. Newspapers and plastic bags flew around the park. This sudden change in weather freaked Dudley's "friends" out, and they ran off. The swings flung furiously around, and the teeter totters creaked back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked Harry slowly, then glanced at me nervously.

All at the same time, we ran for it. Dudley splashed in all the cold puddles, while breathing heavily, and I was in the back, lip stinging.

We stopped when we came to a Train Tunnel. It was eerily silent and i could smell Dudley's fear.

Suddenly a lamp post flickered, then went out, leaving us in almost darkness. My heart beat in my chest in fear.

I felt cold, icy breath on the back of my neck and turned around to see a ragged looked creature. It flung forward with it's skeleton hand around my neck.

I thought you were my friend!

Where's you're mum, Potter?

Is she dead?

Kill the spare.

CEDRIC!

I felt as if all the happiness had left from the world. Every vein in my body felt cold, and freezing cold tears escaped my eyes.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A blinding light shot the Dementor off me and out of the tunnel. I flopped onto the ground harshly.

Wiping blood of my chin, I ran over to Harry, who held Dudley up by one arm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and we ran home.

AN: yus.  
>Not sure I like this chapter. Oh well, you asked for an update and you got one.<br>ps. forty reveiws, huzzah! 


	30. Alice and Harry's Fight

AN: I was so tempted for the letter harry gets to just be like "ur expelled trololol" but i refrained to do so XDD

HARRY POV

The clinks of silverware agaisnt plates filled the dining room.

"This is rubbish!" Vernon slammed the newspaper hard onto the kitchen table and Alice jumped. Little bits of eggs were caught in his thick black moustach and I took his plate from his before he smashed it too.

Suddenly, a large brown owl slammed right into the front window, and Petunia screamed in surprise. The envelop in the bird's mouth was dark purple and something gave me a bad feeling about it.

"It's for you.." Alice handed the envelope to me and reading the address. I nervously took it and read the front.

HARRY POTTER PRIVET DRIVE

Alice gave me a worried glance and the entire Dursley family turned to me, waiting for me to read it aloud. Before I could open the red seal, it jumped out of my hands and I grunted in frustration. I should have known it would read itself.

"Dear Mister Potter, It has come to our attention that yesterday evening at seven twenty four, you used the Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Being under age, you are now formally expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The envelops spoke clearly and then flopped onto the ground limply.

Alice's face was in shock, Vernon's in victory, and Petunia's in surprise.

I'm expelled?

"We're going out. Stay inside. Although I guess that's not much of a choice of yours!" Vernon chortled and slammed the door in my face.

"You've really done it this time, getting yourself expelled." Alice scoffed from behind me, resting her pale hand on the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me, but it's you I saved, sorry for assuming you didn't want to be killed!" I shot back, taking all my anger out on my sister. All the anger that's been inside me for the past few days flew out my mouth.

" Not to mention you bothering me all summer! Can't you get some friends and leave me alone?" Her face dropped sadly.

"Excuuuuse me, I have plenty of friends-"

"Sure, friends who don't write to you until a week before school starts! Some friends those are!" I spat out.

"I...It's because I didn't have an owl-" Alice tried to protest but i felt heat in my chest getting stronger.

"Stay away from Malfoy! But most of all stay away from me." I brushed past her roughly and furiously ran to my room.

ALICE POV

I stood in shock, hand clamped around the banister in shock . Harry had never been that mean, he'd always been nice to me...  
>The truth he spoke made my guts twist up in pain. It was true, I hadn't gotten a letter back from Draco in a while. One letter in the whole summer. He'd promised to write to me every day. I slumped down on a carpeted step and my eyes flickered towards the cupboard under the stairs.<br>The little vent let some light inside it, and I could just barely see a Potions textbook.

I wish I could visit you in your Manor!

The corners of my lips turned upwards into a slight grin. If Draco wouldn't write to me, I could always come to him, right?  
>I jumped up from my spot on the stair and burst into Harry's room. What I saw surprised me quite a bit. Moody, a purple haired girl, and alot of other wizards I didn't recognize stood in a circle, holding out their wands.<p>

"Look who's here!" A dark skinned man in velvety indigo robes smiled at me and I stepped in cautiously.

"What's going on..?" I mumbled in confusion and the purple hair girl laughed.

"I'm Tonks, and-"

"No time to explain, we've got to get going." Moody interuppted Tonks and her hair suddenly morphed bright red in..anger?

"Wait wait, before you go, could you get me to Malfoy Manor?" I quickly blurted out to Mad Eye Moody. There was an awkward silence in Harry and My bedroom. I guess saying you wanted to visit the "enemy" wasn't all that great in front of proud Gryffindors. A couple of the stranger wizards shook their heads in dismay.

"Please!" I begged firmly, staring at Moody.

He hesitated, then looked me in the eye.

"What ya wanna go to a place like that for?" He muttered quietly.

I held my breath and blurted out;

"To visit my boyfriend."

The wizards facepalmed and sighed at my "stupidity."  
>Moody held out his arm, ready to apparate I presumed. I touched it lightly and I suddenly felt like I was falling through a black hole.<p>

AN: Chapter 30! hurray~ C: Thanks for all the nice reviews, guys, keep em comin! Also, do you like it when i write about the summer? Or would you rather me just skip it next time? 


	31. Alice and Malfoy Manor

ALICE POV

I landed on wet grass with a cold hard thunk. Groaning and holding my head, I rolled my eyes at Mad Eye Moody, who was still upright.

In front of us was a tall, black iron gate with a spiky top and a spell locking it. Behind that was a huge, and I mean, gigantic, mansion. It had castle like tops and was black and gloomy looking.

"Well, have fun." Moody snorted and zapped out of thin air.

"Wait-" I started but I was much too late. How would I get into here, without my wand? The manor was extremely intimidating itself, not to mention guards that probably blocked the entrance.  
>I figured my best bet was to climb over the gate, despite me wearing a skirt.<p>

I heaved myself onto the first part of the gate, clinging onto the cold thin bars with my pale hands as if my life depended on it. The rest was easy until I got to the top.

I had two options. One, climb over it leg by leg and risk getting a sharp pole up my-yeah.  
>And two, balance myself and jump off, risking a broken ankle or two.<p>

I swung a leg over one side of the gate, and it's rusty black hinges swayed back and worth dangerously.

"Yikes.." I slid my hands down the chilly bars once I was over and landed on Malfoy property.

To my surprise, there weren't any guards or anything. Just a very long pathway up to a big prison like door. Jeesh, imagine coming home to this gloomy place every summer.

Once the trek to the door was over, I picked up the black knocker ( yes, a knocker! Who even builds houses like that anymore?). It was black, like everything else in this place, with beady snake eyes on it.  
>I softly knocked it Agaisnt the wood and waited for someone to come to the door.<p>

"Yes?" Bony fingers grasped the side of the door and roughly pushed it open. Staring up at me was a wrinkly, aged house elf.

"I-I'm here to see Draco Malfoy." I blurted out all in one breath and bit my lip. The elf looked up at me for a couple moments, and I started to wonder if he fell asleep or something.

"Very well come this way." He slurred his words together with a sharp british accent and turned around, expecting me to follow. I stepped inside and gasped. A giant chandelier with lace-like details hung from a very high ceiling. The floor shined impossibly and reflected the fire goblets lining the sides of the entrance room. Two staircases lay to the sides, shiny and black with fancy banisters who's patterns seemed to go on forever. The elf led me up the shiny black steps of the left staircase, and I felt like a homeless person tracking mud through their beautiful home.

He led me inside many different doors, and my jaw dropped wider and wider as we went through them. I knew the Malfoy family was wealthy, but...this! What a rich kid! I'd never been in a house so fancy before in my life.

"Master Draco..you have a visitor.." The elf squeaked tiredly and then left me standing in front of a plain dark door.

I heard an exasperated sigh and a lazy "come in".

Opening the door cautiously, I spotted Draco lounging about on a green couch, much like the ones at Hogwarts. He had a Rubix cube in hand and a frusterated look on his face.  
>When his grey-blue eyes met mine, I smiled a huge grin and ran over to him.<p>

"I missed you so much!" I squeezed him as hard as I could.

"What are you doing here?" Draco spoke softly and quickly with quite a bit of worry in his voice.

"What? Don't you want me here?" I backed out of our hug, disappointed.

"But of course we want her here, isn't that right, Draco?" A familiar slithery voice came from behind me and I whipped around to see Draco's father grinning slyly in the doorway.  
>I've always wondered this about Draco's dad; does he straighten his hair in the morning or does it just go like that? I mean, it's so pin straight, Draco's is unruly and a little curly at the ends. Just the thought of Mr Malfoy using a hot iron in front of a mirror made me bite my lip to hold in giggles.<p>

"Surely you'd enjoy having Dinner with us, Miss Potter?" He snapped the end of Potter just the way Draco used for my brother. In his hand was a suspicious looking walking stick with a silver snake head on top.

"O-oh, I'd be honored to, sir." I smiled politely and held my hands behind my back.

Mr Malfoy retreated from the doorway and I glanced at Draco quickly. He nodded and we slowly made our way down the staircase.

Silently, Draco led me into a huge room with a stone fireplace and a long mahogany table that could fit the entire orphanage around it. Another large chandelier, similar to the one in the entrance hall, hung gracefully overtop of it.

Lucius Malfoy sat silently at the far end, Narcissa, Draco's mother, at the other end. She had blonde and black hair and looked sad somehow.

Draco and I took seats in the middle, so we weren't too far away from each other. The large matching mahogany chairs with tall backs were pulled out by house elves.

Our food ( turkey and mashed potatoes, unfortunately ) was served to us on silver platters, and I honestly didn't know where to begin.  
>Draco kept glancing up at me nervously and his father simply sat, food untouched, staring at me unemotionally.<p>

Finally, Mr Malfoy turned to me with a fake smile and his hands folded.

"So, Alice, if I may call you that," He laughed at his own 'joke' and looked down at me accusingly.  
>"Heard you're living with the mudbloods now, is that correct?" He grimaced and I choked on a bit of food. Once it was down my throat, I opened my mouth to speak and was interrupted right after by Draco.<p>

"They're muggles, father." He just barely whispered it, fear in his voice.

"I don't remember asking you. " Mr Malfoy sneered, simply appalled at Draco's interupption.  
>"Yes, the Dursley's adopted me.."I spoke quietly, awaiting the next insult to come my way.<br>"Stupid mudbloods, they are. Not to mention James and Li-"

"FATHER!" Draco shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table, making the china clang and Mrs Malfoy look up from her food, startled. Lucious raised his eyebrow at his son's sudden courage, but his slithery expression made Draco freeze on the spot.  
>"Can I have a word?" Lucious Malfoy asked Draco, and then nodded towards me, motioning to leave the room.<br>I got up from my chair, glanced at Draco's terrified face, staring down at the table he slammed his hands on. Walking out of the Dining Room door, I swiftly pressed myself flat against the wall to eavesdrop. Much to my dismay, the door was shut tightly, but I pressed my ear against it silently.

"How dare you interuppt me, in front of a guest!" Mr Malfoy spat out in the nastiest voice I'd ever heard. A loud slap came from inside the Dining Hall and I gasped, heart beating in my chest wildly.

I jumped back in surprise as the door flung open, an angry Lucious Malfoy storming out without a glance in my direction. I watched him climb up the stairs until he was out of sight.

"D-Draco?" I carefully squeaked open the dark mahogany door to see my boyfriend kneeling on the floor, clasping his left cheek in pain.

"Draco, I don't under-"

"Get out of my sight."

AN: Long enough? Probably not, but you guys asked for longer chapters and I wanted to leave this off at a cliffhanger : D So, chapters from now on will be about this long. Next update in a couple days (: 


	32. Alice and the Thestral

ALICE POV

The chilly wind whipped my dark hair across my face gently as I slid down the tall, black iron gate to the outside of Malfoy Manor.

Get out of my sight.

I squeezed the memory to the back of my brain and went on my way down the narrow road. Not only could I get out of his face, I could get out of his house too. What did I even do? I'd always seen girls at the orphanage get hit, but there, it was normal. Living in such a huge place, I'd assumed the Malfoys were a loving sort.  
>Memories of Draco's blood stained cheek and the hurt in his eyes made something in my stomach turn. A dark feeling of "I really should not have seen that" haunted my head. So it was just a slap. It could have gotten worse, like at the orphanage. All this time, Draco had been so proud of his father. I'd never have guessed abuse was going on.<p>

I heard a car slow down behind me. I always was paranoid someone would come from behind me, stab me, shoot me, rape me, kidnap me. This time it was different. This time, with an abused boyfriend and a spazzy brother, walking out in the cold darkness, it couldn't get much worse.  
>I sniffed and felt something wet fall on my head. Wiping it off, I turned up to the sky to see dark thunder clouds overhead.<p>

Really. Are you serious.

Cold rain poured down on my black hair, sliding of the strands and sneaking into my eyes. The car I heard behind me honked, and I spun around, soaking wet in tears, rain, I didn't even know anymore.

Waving out the blue car's window was a familiar head or orange hair.

"Alice Potter? Is that you?" I recognized Mr Weasley's voice and smiled weakly. He squinted at me and then ran out carrying a thick grey blanket.  
>Ron's Dad hurried me into the passenger seat of his old Ford and hit the pedal hard.<p>

"What are you, famous Alice Potter, doing out in the cold at midnight?" He cried incredulously, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Barely famous." I muttered, pulling the blanket around me tighter and sniffing in the smell of leather.

"Mishap at Malfoy Manor..didnt turn out as planned I suppose." I sighed, wishing the subject would pass. Luckily Mr Weasley took the hint and moved on.

"Hermione and Ron, and Harry too, their all at the Burrow!" He laughed heartily.

"Sorry?" I sneezed loudly and shivered.

"The burrow! Weasley home! Oh, Ginny'll have to show you around, not much, but it's home!"

In the distance I spotted a lopsided looking, old run down place. Giant grey clouds still loomed over us threateningly.

"Mr Weasley...I don't really think this is a good idea..."

"But why not?" He stared at me sadly and looked deep in thought.

I sighed. How was I to explain this to such an excepting, caring sort?

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, the twins, everyone's in Gryffindor. Even my parents were, I'm the odd one out. I'm the Slytherin, the outcast." I squeezed the last couple words out, gulping back salty tears.

"Oh, nonsense! We all think of you as family!" He reassured me but the silence that came after the remark left me wondering.

Mr Weasley pulled into the side of the road and led me up to the door of the "Burrow."

When we stepped in, I realized it was extremely warm and cozy-feeling. Sitting at a small table was Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, a bony-faced orange-head, and Ron. Beside Ron was...

Harry and my eyes locked together and he Gave me a caring, warm, I'm-so-glad-your-safe smile.

"Oh dear! Alice, Alice! What happened to you?" Mrs Weasley came over to me and fussed with the blanket I still held around my arms.

"Ronald! Take Alice to the fireplace! Harry, Hermione, you also, don't want to catch a cold.." Mrs Weasley rushed us up some stairs, and, as if on cue, I sneezed twice.

Ron led us into a cozy room with a big fireplace in one corner. Tons of trophies and medals, pictures and painting adorned the pale yellow walls.

In another corner I spotted a light brown grande piano. The legs had cuts in them, and the whole thing was very worn out. A tiny little vase of violets lay atop it.  
>"Oh, Ginny used to play, gave that up rather quick." Ron motioned towards the instrument, after noticing my liking for it.<br>I ran my fingers lightly along the keys, making no noise. Memories of the old white piano at the orphanage came back to me. Playing hours on end, taking away my struggles. That is; until they gave it away to a "less fortunate place". Personally I didn't think a place could get any unfortunate as there.

"I used to, too.." I whispered, and took a seat while the golden trio hovered behind me.

I let my fingers dance across the yellowed, chipped keys, playing a happy little melody with a jumpy sort of tune. Soon I let it fade away and my hands dropped onto my lap.

"You're...really good!" Hermione sat beside me, smiling at the keys.

"My mom always teaches me bits in the summer...May I?" I nodded and Hermione started playing a tune I immediately recognized as The Moonlight. After a few seconds, I joined in. Hermione's and my fingers did a tap dance together across the old piano's keys.

Soon enough the whole Weasley family had joined together behind Hermione and I, who continued playing, our fingers occasionally crossing one another.

I felt warm. I felt happy inside.  
>For once in my life, I truly felt like I belonged.<p>

ALICE POV

The next four days I stayed at the Burrow were some of the best. It was relaxed, unlike Malfoy Manor, welcoming, unlike the Dursley's, and happy, unlike the orphanage. On the last day, I woke later than the rest, as usual.  
>I climbed out of the small cat and tiptoed down the long staircase down to breakfast. Seeing the Weasley's usual morning Schedule in play, I took a seat next to Hermione and Fred.<p>

"Do tell me, Alice, what exactly is the function of a spork?" Mr Weasley studied me closely from across the table and I laughed. He asked me muggle questions like this every morning, I'd explain how it's used, then Mr Weasley would think of another one.

"It's a fork and a spoon at the same time, so you can stuff like noodley soup and still get broth.." I explained, Hermione and I laughing at all the Weasley's confused looks.

"Well, I'd better be off!" Ron's Dad got up from the table and walked over to their door.

"Already, Dad?" Ron asked, pausing in the middle of a piece of toast.

"School starts tomorrow, surely you haven't forgotten!" He laughed and flew out the door, waving goodbye to his children.  
>There was an odd silence after that. I was sad to leave the Burrow, but very happy to return to Hogwarts, which was where my true home was.<br>~ DRACO POV

Miserable. That's How life was until now. Father punished me for inviting over a guest, then punished me again for allowing our guest to see me be punished. Alice wasn't used to evil sort of things, I didn't want her involved in them anyways. I'd heard word after that she was staying with the Weasley's, of all people. Didn't think she could stoop that low. How could Alice possibly want to spend time in a dirty old shack rather than the magnificent Malfoy Manor? Not to mention the fact that she actually climbed over top the gate, in askirt. A part of me felt extremely bad that she went through all that trouble to get to the Manor just to be kicked out. I honestly owed her an apology, if she ever wanted to speak to me again. Ripping up her robes and colouring her hair red were only the first signs...

My eyelids shot open once I heard a plop on the seat beside me. I grinned, totally ready to apologize to Alice, and then grunted in frusteration. Sitting beside me- just a little too close, might I add, was the blue haired chick from last year.

How goes it, Banana Head? She lazily dug her hands into a box of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans and swallowed a mouthful.

Didn't you go to Beauxbatons? I spat in disgust as her, and she started cackling furiously, rubbing her hands together. After blowing blue hair out of her eyes, she explained to me that her parents transferred her to Hogwarts to be with her friends.

Oh, the stories I could tell you about Alice, back in the day. The other Beauxbatons told me, of course, but imagine...Alice, in a powdery blue dress... For some reason, whatsherface's eyes got all sparkly and then she spun her head to the left.

Alice! Ashley dashed out frommy compartment and I heard girly squeels and laughs coming from behind me.  
>Stay cool, Draco, stay cool.<br>A familiar black-haired head poked its way into the door of my compartment in curiousity. Alice's eyes met mine and she grinned, much to my surprise.  
>Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.<p>

ALICE POV

Draco and I stepped off the train gingerly. I spotted Hermione, Ron, and Harry up ahead and I jogged until I was beside them. Before I could give them a friendly welcome, Draco interrupted me roughly.

"I'm surprised the ministry's still letting you walk around free Potter! You'd better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!" He spat out, and Harry lunged forward at Draco. My quick reflexes went into action and I pushed Harry back worriedly.

Let's go. I rolled my eyes at Draco's immaturity and we walked towards the carriages that were supposed to pull us to Hogwarts.

A large, gross, bony, winged animal grunted and kicked the ground. My hand swiftly went down to grab Draco's in fear.  
>The animal was brownish coloured, and had entirley black eyes. I gulped.<p>

W-What's pulling the carriage, D-Draco..? I refused to move forward and hid a bit behind him.

Nothing, they're pulling themselves, like always. You alright? Haven't gone mentally insane, have you? I elbowed him in the ribs hard. If he only knew how right he was.

Don't worry, you aren't crazy. I can see them too. A very soft voice from behind me spoke, and I turned to see Luna Lovegood.

"Thestrals. You can only seem them if you've seen death...my mother passed when I was nine." The blonde girl smiled despite the harsh topic. So, Draco hadn't seen death? I'm sure I could see them because of my parents, but that was so long ago, I'm very glad I don't remember any of it.  
>Then another thought came to mind. Not only had I seen the death of my parents, I'd also witnessed Cedric's death. Like many times before, I pushed that memory to the back of brain to cry about when nobody could see me.<br>~ ABUKA POV

Alice and Draco sat across the table from me, Ashley and Goyle on either side of me. Everyone chattered in the huge Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to begin the start of the year speech.  
>"So, what happened at the manor.." I just barely heard Draco mutter to Alice under his breath. My best friend simply stared straight ahead and whispered back;<br>"Let's not relive that."  
>I knew things hadn't been all tulips and daisies with them lately, but I started wondering how far it was going for Alice. She smiled alot less than she used to.<p>

"Good evening Students!" The Headmaster hushed the students and we all turned to hear what he had to say.

"Now, we have two changes in starting this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

Ashley sent me a questioning look, and I shrugged. What exactly did he mean by temorary leave..?

Alice smirked and nodded her head towards the teachers tables. Sitting at the end was a short, snotty looking old woman who wore so much pink I started feeling sick to my stomach. "Well, doesn't she just looked pleased as punch?" Alice scoffed under her breath at the overly happy woman.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Deloris Umbridge." "The smile on her face makes me wand to punch it right off..." Draco stared, unimpressed at the crazy new teacher. "And I'm sure, you'll all join me, in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker Mr Filch, has reminded me to remind you-" A little squeak from Umbridge stopped Dumbledore. She got up from her seat, revealing even more pink, and walked slowly to the front of the hall.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome!" She smiled smugly.

"And how lovely, to see all your bright, happy faces, smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"Unlikely." I Heard Ashley mutter and I nodded in agreement.  
>"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this, historic school, progress for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve, what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prohibit practices, that ought to be, prohibited!" With a little content giggle, the walking barbie sat back down in her chair.<br>Alice, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Ashley and I all exchanged glances of horror. This is going to be one long year.

AN: I wanna thank my friend Emma for helping me alot with this chapter, I went to her a few times saying "So, did Alice meet Luna before this?" and such, things i should know but am too stupid to remember xD 


	33. Alice and Umbridge

HARRY POTTER POV "Ordinary, Wizarding, Levels, more commonly known as owls!" I slumped further into my desk as Umbridge blabbered on about who knows what. "We will study magic, in a safe, secure manner, as the ministry sees it best!" Her little smile made me want to snap something in half.

"Wait, so we aren't going to use magic?" Ron mumbled, dumbfounded beside me.

"Why would we need to use magic?" The walking pink thing giggled slightly, questioning Ron.

"How's this supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" I asked, shouting I loudly.

"There's nothing out there, dear! Who do you suppose would want to harm, little children such as yourselves?" I heard Alice shoot out of her desk and say,  
>"Gee, I dunno, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and she plopped back down into her desk. There was an odd silence and I knew my sister had gone too far.<p>

Umbridge folded her hands and barely whispered to us in a mournful voice.

"You have been told that a dark wizard is back, to harm all your precious selves, let me tell you this." Her lips curved into a smile of victory and slowly told the class;

"This...is, a lie!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Alice jumped out of her desk again and shouted like crazy.

"No it's not, I saw him! Voldemort murdered Cedric! I saw him!"

"Enough!" Umbridge snapped impatiently, staring coldly at Alice, who was now panting in anger.

"Detention, Miss Potter."

ALICE POV

"You've really done it this time." Draco rolled his eyes as we strolled down the stairs to Lunch. My detention was scheduled for 3 o'clock, and I tried my best not to think of it. Not only did I not want to spend an hour with the walking barbie, if I got expelled, I'd be stuck with the dursleys. All year. No way I was letting that happen.

"It's kind of dark here." I muttered as we walked down the corridor, lit with candles. This was the same corridor Draco and I had our first kiss in, I remember. Right after The Yule Ball. Back when I had nothing to worry about and no dark lords were out to get me. Thooooooose were the dayyyys.

I felt Draco touch my hand and I squealed in pain. The night of the third task, Voldemort had carefully carved a Z-like scar in my palm, since he left Harry with a scar on his forehead so many years ago.  
>To this day I still wonder what really happened that night, fourteen years ago. Voldemort killed Harry Potters mother, Harry Potters father, leaving Harry Potter with nothing but his famous scar. Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that. There's nothing about his twin sister. Sometimes i think I'm adopted, but then I look in the mirror and the proof is all there. I just really wish I had been a part of that story. Whenever Harry walks down the street, people are shouting, "Harry Potter! Famous boy who lived!" and I tag along beside him, wanting to yell out:<br>"Hello! I'm Alice Potter! I lived too!" but nobody recognizes me, just my eyes. These cursed green eyes.  
>And I wonder whose bright idea it was to make my brother a legend and not me. We could have been unstoppable. The twins who lived. Twin siblings all over the world would be famous! We would be all kinds of awesome.<br>But then, whoever took Harry and I in afterwards decided to post famous Harry Potter all over Internet forums, I bet. Who cares about his identical twin sister, there's only so much fame to go around.  
>Im not hungry for fame, I just feel a little ripped off.<p>

"You okay?" Draco muttered, and I realized I was deep in thought.

"Yeah..I suppose." I sighed in gloominess and looked up at Draco.  
>His blonde hair flopped awkwardly over his eyes and he blew it away casually.<br>I stood on my tiptoes and rested my hands on his shoulders. When I kissed Draco, all my worries seemed to go away. Nothing mattered, as long as I had Hogwarts and Draco, nothing would bother me. Our kiss was soon interrupted by Percy shouting at us the get to the Great Hall for Lunch.  
>Draco took my uninjured hand and squeezed it reassuringly.<p>

I stepped inside Umbridge's office in horror.  
>The Baby pink walls were absolutely covered in plates, which had fluffy cats meowing in each one. I've always loved cats, but this was too much, even for me. Umbridge sat in her desk, drinking gingerly from a teacup. I groaned silently and walked up to her.<p>

"Take a seat." She motioned to a desk that was shoved haphazardly in the corner of the room. I swung my bag over the chair's back and plopped down into it.

"You are going to do some lines for me today." She folded her hands and walked over to the desk I sat in, glaring down at me.

"You must write; I must not tell lies." I bit my lip, thinking about the chances of diving out her window. She handed me a fancy looking red quill and I just stared at it.  
>"How many times?" I sunk in my chair, admitting defeat and accepting my punishment. I took the pen in my Hand and stared at the parchment in front on me, waiting for an answer.<p>

"Oh, until it, sinks in." She giggled and took a seat in her desk, sipping tea and straightening out her pencils.

I sighed quietly and started scribbling on the parchment, assuming she meant until the ink sunk into the parchment. After about three lines, my non dominant Hand started to itch. I rubbed and scratched it, the cats meows taunting me. Watching the back of my hand, my eyes grew wide as words started etching themselves into my flesh.

I Must Not

No way. This is.. Cruel! Cruel and unusual! I stared at the skin on my hand as it finished the sentence.

Tell Lies.

"Something Wrong?" Umbridge appeared in front of me and I hid my hand accusingly.

"But you know, that deep down, you deserve this punishment. Deep down, you are a liar." She whispered and I angrily shot up and stormed out of her office.

AN: short chapter just to reassure you guys, I'M STILL ALIVE! XD I'm so sorry for the, what, like, two week wait, sorry. I've just recently found the show Glee and I've started a gleefic, but I'm discontinuing it because it sucks and I have no ideas XD oh well. I've also been concentrated on my art alot more. I have a table up at an Anime Convention to sell my art! I'm so excited, it means alot of stuff for me. So that's basically what Ive been up to, chapters may take a while just for me to ya know, get back in my chapter a day groove XD Thanks so much for supporting meeee.  
>-Alice <p>


	34. Alice and the Army

ALICE POTTER POV

If I thought detention with Umbridge was the worst, I didn't know what was coming.

Every morning, right after we ate breakfast, Filch would climb up a tall ladder and nail a board-plaque thing on a tall wall just outside the Great Hall. Sometimes he would hang more than one, and sometimes on multiple occasions throughout the day. An announcement would come on a few seconds later, so everyone would know of Umbridge's new rule. Due to my sleeping-in problem, I'd only heard most of them. So far, after one full week with umbridge, we already had more than twenty ridiculous new rules. Nobody, not even Abuka with the amazing memory, could ever remember them until they broke the rule and got in trouble for it.

"This...is seriously getting ridiculous." I rolled my eyes after the announcement that students must be three feet away from each other at all times. I still stuck close to Draco's side, not giving an owls hoot if I got caught.

"I'm sick of this place." Draco looked away from me, colder than usual. He hid his face in his scarf off-puttingly. Umbridge had been hating on everyone, and Draco didn't like Hogwarts to begin with.

"I'd do anything to leave." He went on about his hate for the school and my heart sunk a little.

"And leave me here with Pansy? Nuh-uh!" I half-joked, but he kept his unimpressed expression . Then, suddenly struck by an idea, he turned to me and grinned.

"Wanna go?" Draco just barely whispered to me, his breath icy.

"We could leave this school and never come back!" He looked sarcastic and miserable.

Draco was absolutely no fun lately, as well as everyone else at the school. Strike up a conversation, it always ended up including complaints about Umbridge. She really was taking up our life.

ABUKA POV

"Kill me." I glanced over at Alice's horrified expression as we watched Filch hang up another sig containing a rule.

ALL STUDENTS ARE PERMITTED TO BE AWAKE AT SIX IN THE MORNING EVERY DAY

"Seriously. Climb up that ladder, take that hammer and pound my face in." I bit my lip and sighed. Classes didn't even start until eight, why the hell would we have to be awake before seven? The rules were pointless and usually extremely stupid. Not to mention Alice's sleeping-in problem. She was always twenty or so minutes late for Breakfast, up until now. Trying to get her awake would be so much more effort. I groaned.

"And just yesturday, the Trewlaney freak was almost banished!" Seamus yelled, and I held his hand mournfully. It was true, luckily Dumbledore had stopped the scene just in time. Umbridge needed to be punished. Badly.

ALICE POV

"So why did you have to talk to me?" I grumbled, standing between Fred and George Weasley. It was two in the morning, and I had awoken to my own brother ripping the covers off and yelling at me until I was up and out of bed. He had then taken me out to a large group of students. I couldn't help but notice I was the only Slytherin. Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna LoveGood, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, and plenty of others stared at me as I stumbled in front of them.

"Are you serious? The Slytherin?" I heard a couple people groan and start to walk away.

"Wait, please, everyone wait." Harry rubbed his cold hands together and the entire group quickly paid attention to him. Nice to know who the favourite twin is.

All the people seemed to have a sort of alliance. Neville and Luna were linking arms, and the rest of the people looked like they were friends. Being a good-for-nothing bad Slytherin had never felt so wrong.

But it was wrong. I wasn't a bad person. I didn't want to follow to dark Lord.

"Please, guys, could you please give her a chance. She's my sister, my twin, after all. If theres one person most like me, it's Alice. Please, hear her out." Harry spoke and I started getting annoyed, not knowing what or who was going on.

Fred and George stood by my sides like bodygaurds and led me to Hagrid's Shack. the air was crisp and I honestly felt like crap. All this waking up early and working with our actual minds had exhausted me.

Harry spoke a few words to Hagrid, and he nodded. Slowly, all twenty or so students made their way into his shack, with me in the back.

I'd never been in his shack before. It was cozy, smelled oddly of fungus, and possibly burnt bread, with a fireplace and a slobbery dog in the corner. I felt strangely comforted in there.

We all took seats at the tiny table and Hermione started talking.

"Umbridge has banned actual magic from Hogwarts, as you know, and we decided Harry could help us with a few spells. Right?" She turned to Harry, and he nodded.

"We need to fight back. They can't take magic away from wizards! This is what Dumbledore would want. Everyday after classes we meet here, at Hagrid's Hut. We can beat Voldemort, I know for sure we can. We are Dumbledore's Army!" The people started applauding and cheering and I facepalmed.

"You seriously think this is going to work?" I stood up from my seat at the table and everyone looked at me with distaste.

"I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything...But you guys..You don't know what it's really like. Harry doesn't even know what it's like..." I tried so hard to explain what I went through, to get them past this stupid idea.

"Sure, when you're in class, and do something wrong, it's fine, you can just..come back and try tomorow. It's not like that out there. Last year, I watched one of my loved friends get murdered. _Killed_. His life was taken from him, simply because he was an extra. And you know what? You are all extras. None of you actually like me, none of you want to get to know me, none of you would care if I ran away and never came back. My brother would, and Ron and maybe Hermione too, but the rest of you..." My voice trailed off and the fire crackled softly in the background.

"There will be a day when every single one of you will have to lose something for Harry or me. I don't want to take your lives for myself." I sniffled quietly and watched the ground sadly.

"I care about you." Harry stood up and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, bro, that's really, really comforting." I mumbled grumpily.

After a short silence, I heard another voice.

"I care about you too, Alice!" Luna stood up, and smiled at me sweetly.

"I care about you." Fred and George joined them. Soon, most of the "army" was standing up, and I felt a certain bubble of happiness inside me.

Harry pushed a crumpled up piece of parchment towards me and I inspected it.

The parchment was wrinkled and a bit ripped in areas.

Dumbledore's Army

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

George Weasley

Fred Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Lee Jordan

Neville Longbottom

Luna LoveGood

Parvati Patil

Lavender Brown

Cho Chang

Ernie Macmillion

Justin Finch

Colin Creevey

Terry Door

Padma Patil

Seamus Finnagan

Anthony Goblestein

Susan Bouls

One spot was left on the bottom of the parchement. Hermione handed me a black quill. I stared at the parchment, the people, the quill, the table, and back.

In my stick-like handwriting, I slowly wrote:

Alice potter

The whole room exploded into applause and cheering.

The choice had been made.


	35. Alice and the Mighty Intense Snogging

AN:  
>* THATS WHAT SHE SAID Writing this.<br>Killed me.  
>SO AWKWARD AND INTIMATE SOBS You'll see as you read through LOL And I finally wrote more, I didn'texpect to wait a month between each chapter OTL

ALICE POTTER POV

"Expelliarmus!" I heard Neville's clumsy wand clatter to the floor a little ways away, as the Army trained in the dank Room of Requirment. I personally was in no mood for training, and spaced out whenever Harry wasn't watching. He seemed really into it, but being apart of the Army made me feel really...guilty.

You should be guilty, Aliiice, a Slytherin does not belong among Gryffindors...

The familiar sound flooded inside my ears, and echoed in the walls of my head. Voldemort had been entering my thoughts quite often lately, but I had to admit, what he spoke was the dead truth. What I wondered even more, was, How could I possibly end up in Slytherin, when I was entirely and completely Gryffindor-born? It made absolutely no sense, and I pushed it to the back of my head whenever it returned. "Unfocused? Me too." Ron Weasley shrugged beside me, standing lazily and we watched Neville knock around the dummy.*  
>"You seem kind of...sad, lately..?" Ron glanced over at me and sighed a bit. He was beyond right. Everything was just..a complete mess.<br>"Shake things up, why don'tcha? Live a little." The ginger shrugged again and walked off to talk to Harry .

Live a little?

"Alright, everyone, finish up, gather round gather round." Harry rounded us up in a big circle and started giving some boring speech about how hard we've worked, like he does every time we can to practice our spells and such. Ron's gaze caught my eye, and he started mouthing something to me. I shrugged a few times, and then I tried making out what he was trying to tell me.  
>"Boy's Dorm at seven sharp?" When I understood him, the thought processed through my mind. Ron and I both knew what he had in mind, and when he winked, it was confirmed.<br>At that moment, my willpower didn't stop me. My trust didn't stop me. Draco didn't even stop me, I'm sure he didn't even care, because that sure was how he acted all the time. I nodded, winked and agreed.

6:30, the same day ~

I tugged my dark green leg warmers over my shins, adjusted my light grey skirt, and looked around for a clean shirt. After Lunch, I conveniently spilled pumpkin juice on my white shirt-luckily, it came out of the tie, but the actual white collared shirt was easily stained, and now lay in a pile of clothes on the floor. "Where are you going, this late?" Abuka, my roommate and best friend, peeked up from her book and eyed me suspiciously. Her long brown hair spilled out from behind her, and she ignored it.  
>"Oh-um, just visiting...Harry. Harry, my brother." I stuttered, and cursed my lying skills. They had gotten worse, and I'd been losing my Slytherinism.<br>"Aha!" I spotted a clean white shirt across my bed, and grabbed it, and pulled it over my tank top recklessly. Abuka's side of the room was unbelievably clean, and mine, well, mine was a whole other story.  
>"I'll be back before midnight." Without giving Abuka time to respond or question me, I grabbed my robe, shoved my wand down my left leg warmer and was on my way.<br>Walking through the halls of Hogwarts felt very strange. I expected Draco to pop up and ask me where I was going every time someone talked. I could easily just tell him I needed some fresh air, but I knew he would want to come with me.  
>Harry was just outside the Gryffindor commonroom door, and I told him I needed to work on something with Ron for the night. Good thing Harry's a complete idiot, he let me in without a question, following behind me. He also followed me up the stairs, and into his room. I might have been wrong when I said he wasn't suspicious, after all. Pushing open the door, Ron looked up from inspecting his wand*, and his eyes grew big when he saw me, and even bigger when he saw Harry.<br>"Hey, Ron." I casually-maybe a bit too casually-took a seat on Ron's bed. "You know we have a potions assignment due tomorrow, don't you Ron?" Harry brought up, crossing his arms. Something inside me said he knew what we were up to. Ron mumbled a quick "yeah" and stared at the floor silently with me.  
>Minutes of silence passed.<br>"Well, I'm going to get going, you two have fun with your-uh, project." He rolled his eyes and waddled out the door. After a few moments of silence, confirming that Harry was gone, I turned and looked into Ron's eyes.  
>It was time to do what we came here for. Ron and I both pounced at each other at the same time, smashing our lips together fiercefully, falling back on his golden and red four-poster bed. Ron wrapped his arms around my waist and I stopped short.<br>Memories of Draco flooded back to me. He always put his arm around my waist-when we were walking, talking...Maybe it was because he was the only actual boyfriend I've had, but..it seemed very wrong somehow.  
>"Wait wait wait.." I whispered, sitting up distractedly.<br>"What is it?" He shook his bright orange hair and looked at me tensely.  
>My memories then flooded in with Draco's glares, rude comments and put downs. I was reminded how Ron was so nice to me-and that he was here. Now. Willingly.<br>"It's nothing." I grinned and laid back down, staring into Ron's light blue eyes thoughtfully. Carefully, I took his face in my hand and kissed him gently as his hand returned to it's place on my waist.  
>And that was only the beginning.<p>

DRACO POV

It's been three days since I last talked to Alice.  
>It's not that I don't like her-it's just that I don't know what to be around her anymore. I fiddled with my green ring as I walked silently down the corridor, alone.<br>I missed Alice-and her hugs. Her hugs are the kind that warm you all up inside. But I love her laugh too-I just love her. So much. It pained me to know that she was somewhere at this school-without me. A lump formed in my throat and I pushed it down forcefully.  
>A small giggle made me freeze on the spot. I looked around. The halls were empty, aside from a couple Ravenclaw girls who chatted cheerfully a little ways away. More giggles and a deep sigh. This time I got suspicious, because it was a giggle I knew all too well. As I started up on tracking down the cute laughter, I was brought to the opening of the Girl's lavatory.<p>

~ ALICE POV ~ I giggled loudly as Ron tickled my face with his eyelashes accidentally. He had hoisted me up on the edge of a white porcelain sink in the Girl's bathroom, right after whatever class we were in. I'd found being with Ron between classes filled up that empty spot in my stomach which formed when I walked the halls alone. Ron definitely was not as good a kisser as Draco was, but he wasn't so good that I had to question who he'd practiced with. Ron stood between my thighs as I sat up on the sink, and I pressed our lips together. All I had to do was picture Draco there instead of Ron, and everything in the world seemed perfect. A small whimper made my eyes shoot open. I glanced behind Ron, ready to interrogate whoever it was and clear their memory, but my heart stopped beating when I saw who it was. As Ron leaned closer and started doing something that resembled eating my face, my heart stopped. My eyes went blurry, but I still knew who I was staring at. "Alice..." Draco's grey eyes were filled with dissapointment, sadness and anger.  
>"ALICE!" He yelled my name, and Ron backed up quicker than a mouse running from a cat. Draco's gaze still stuck to me, and Ron dashed out the lavatory, leaving the sound of a door slamming as our only knowledge other people existed at the time.<br>"Draco...I..." I slid off the sink, but held on to support my knocking knees. It occurred to me that I was wrong. It didn't matter if I pictured Ron as him, that didn't matter. What mattered was...  
>I had cheated on him.<br>A tap dripped a little ways away, and I begged for something to happen. Draco stared at me, not crying, but about to. Staring into my eyes. For what seemed like forever, until I realized what I was to do. I wasn't going to run after him, there was no use in that. Though he still sat there, shock in his eyes, I turned around and took lots of deep breaths.  
>"How...how could you...?" He stuttered, and I could practically hear tears pouring down his face. "Draco...I..I.." I couldn't produce anything but sobs.<br>"I...I trusted..you..I.." Draco stuttered, and his words were filled with disgust and hatred.  
>"I loved you.." He finished, backing away from me in disgust.<br>He covered his eyes and tears poured down his cheeks.  
>"No you didn't." I whispered, this time my tone was hating. "How could you say you love me? How could you possibly use that as an excuse?" I spun around and pointed a finger at Draco, my mascara probably in goops under my eyes by now.<br>"I used to look up to love. I used to look up to YOU!" My face crinkled up and I let my tears drop to the cold floor.  
>"Excuse me? Am I the one cheating? With a Weasley, too!" "You weren't there. I walked the halls alone, every day, and you know what? Two nights ago, I was on Weasley's bed. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have stopped before anything happened." I whispered. And I spoke the truth. Though I made it sound alot dirtier than it was, all we did was make out, there wasn't a chance I would do...that, with Ron.<br>After a long silence, I dropped onto the cold floor.  
>"I'm just a mess." I cried.<br>Maybe a minute or so later of crying, I had assumed Draco had left me, but I felt a warm touch on my hand and looked up from my crouched position.  
>"You really are." He agreed, and I had to remember the last thing I said before we exchanged smiles.<br>"I love you, Alice. So, so much. Too much to let Weasley take you from me that easily. I'm in love with you."  
>The lump in my throat dis speared, and I wrapped my arms around Draco.<br>"I'm so s-sorry...I wasn't th-thinking...I-I'm such an i-idiot.." I sobbed into Draco's shoulder, and he scooped me up into his arms, where I fell asleep.

~ AN:  
>Hopefully it's an okay ending? I think im finally getting back into my fanfiction writing mode xD Also, I have Blue Exorcist and Gle fnafictions up.<br>Im so tired.  
>ENJOY THE SADNESS MUSHINESS AND INTIMACY -Alice <p>


	36. Alice and the Patronus

ALICE POTTER POV

"Think of the happiest memory you can remember-the patronus only protects you as long as you keep your focus." Harry instructed loudly. His shoes tapped on the cold floor and he helped Neville, Luna, and some other Gryffindors who Draco never really gave the time of day to notice. Draco...  
>The same Draco who is a total jerk, but who I love anyways. Draco, who I had the biggest fight of the century with just a week ago. I could barely look at Ron's face, much less even speak to him, which was a problem seeing as he was basically the third in charge of Dumbledore's Army. The ginger seemed slightly unfazed despite what had happened, and I was even staying away from my own brother to avoid Ron.<br>A shiny swirly of light flew across my expressionless face and I heard a soft laugh from beside me. Luna Lovegood, with her long blonde hair was watching me gaze off into nothingness. Her Patronus was a snowy white rabbit, hopping playfully between everyone in the room. Everyone in the Room of Requirment burst into applause. Other than Harry, obviously, Luna was the first to be able to produce a fullbody Patronus.  
>Why couldn't the sibling of Harry Potter do that? Why couldn't I be as good as my brother? Because I was cut short of the deal. Obviously all the power and skill that went with destroying Voldemort's powers as a child went to Harry while I sat on the sidelines, probably drooling and thinking the whole scene was funny.<br>That's me, Alice Potter. Apathetic, skill-less person who everyone expects too much of, I thought bitterly.  
>Across the room I could see Ron's sister, Ginny, producing a horse Patronus and having it dance across the air gracefully.<br>Damn horse.  
>"Happy memories, Alice, happy memories." Harry mumbled in my ear, obviously not wanting to draw too much attention to my lack of skill, or attention span, anyways.<br>Happy memories? Let's see. Draco...Draco...having my parent's killed...yikes, that's not it...I racked my brain for more happy memories.

"Let's name it!" I shouted.  
>"Why would you name a rock?" Draco scoffed lightheartedly. "Let's name it..."<br>"DRACO'S ROCK!"

I lifted my wand forward and shouted the spell.  
>"Expecto Patronum." A small, white formation shot out from the end of my wand, It formed into a tiny kitten, playing around with Luna's rabbit and independently leaping through the air on it's own. A slight smile crossed my face. "Fantastic job, Alice!" My brother nodded in approval and a couple people clapped. Ron shot me a dorky, friendly smile and I returned it shyly.<br>Everyone started clearing out of the door, laughing and wishing each other 'Merry Christmas"s. Christmas was coming soon, I'd almost forgotten. I had been hidden in my room most of the time lately, half the time feeling bad about being with Ron and half the time hating Draco for being so ignorant and not speaking with me. Ron, I assume, is regretting the whole incident.  
>"Thanks, broseph." I told Harry, making my way to the door. He pushed his shaggy dark hair away from his eyes and I almost laughed. Our dark black hair, bright green eyes and light skin on the outside. It was obvious my brother and I were polar opposites on the inside despite being identical on the outside. My hair was just a replica of his, feathery black hair, except I had thick blunt bangs and the ends stopped in the middle of my back. He was so noble, such a good person, always knowing what to say and doing so much with what little he had. And what was I? His screw-up sister, his weird, sadistic, awkward little sister. Yet his green eyes met mine with a familiarality, an equal respect for each other.<br>"Staying here for Christmas?" I joked. The Dursley's would never, ever allow us to come home for Christmas break, and even if we did we would be miserable. "I'm heading on over to the burrow." He replied, his voice a bit touchy.  
>I guess Ron told him about the incident. That's awkward.<br>"Well, have fun I guess. I'm not sure they'd really appreciate my presence." Harry said goodbye to a few other students who were passing us, until it was only me and Harry in the room, plus a pretty girl I knew all too well behind my brother.  
>Harry didn't deny that they wouldn't want me there, which wasn't surprising. I didn't care though, I'd have Draco all to myself the entire break. Back in October he told me he was staying with me at Hogwarts for the break instead of going home to his huge manor like he usually did.<br>"Well, like I said, have fun." I winked to him while trying not to laugh as he spun around and blushed at the sight of Cho Chang right behind him.  
>"You kids be safe now!" I teased loudly as I left the room smirking, my robe flowing out from behind me.<br>I love having a brother.

AN:  
>...writing?<br>whats that?  
>harry potter?<br>whats that?  
>...fanfiction?<br>whats THAT?  
>has not updated in three hundred years anyways.  
>hope you enjoyed?<br>more is coming, I PROMISE AND IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, AND WHEN I DID IT WAS JUST INTIMATE THINGS /hides face in pillow REVIEWS make me write faster.  
>its true.<br>c:  
>-Alice <p>


	37. Alice and the Hallucination

Alice Potter POV

"Draaaacccooo."

"Mmm."

"I'm freaking bored."

I felt him poke the tip of my nose with his finger, and I lifted my head off the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. It was Christmas Break, and instead of Draco leaving to go to his fancy schmancy rich kid Manor like he usually did during the break, he got special permission from his father (he said he had a ton of homework, but who are we trying to kid?) to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, with me.

Ever since the Ron-in-the-bathroom incident, things have been weird around me and Draco. Not like, wow this is awkward sort of weird. The complete opposite. Instead of our usual joking-ly nerdy romantic stuff, it's...more serious. You know those couples you see in the corridors, holding hands and giggling together and giving each other eskimo kisses? The kind that make you want to puke? It's like that.

But, instead of being actually enjoyable on my part, it's also the opposite. On the outside, me and Draco are all lovey dovey and romantic, but on the inside...I can't help but realize what's on the inside. Draco is probably still hurt about Ron and me, and I don't doubt that he doesn't trust me anymore. I know he doesn't. That's what I do, great ol Alice Potter, ruining even more things while her brother is the most famous person on the planet.

Hello, there, Alice.

Turning my head around, I glared at whoever was behind me and politely told them to shut up.

Until I realized..nobody was there.

When I turned back to Draco, his grey-blue eyes were filled with worry and confusion. Here we go again, yet another unexplainable thing I did that will make him not trust me even more.

"What was that all about?" He asked, somewhat snottily might I add, and I scooped up my "homework" (drawing book) under my arm and quickly paced away from the table we were sitting at.

"Just forget it." I tried keeping the frustration and annoyance out of my voice, but hey, I couldn't help it. I hated it when voices in my head talked to me. It drove me crazy.

Walking through the open doors of the Great Hall, I realized what I had just done. A stressful sigh escaped my lips and I leaned my head against the wall of the empty corridor.

It was cold. The air around me was freezing, and not the crisp, fresh kind you wake up to on December mornings. A devious, sinister cold feeling chilled my spine. It was uncomfortable, like someone opened the window much too far, or the flames in the fireplace had just gone out on a cold winter night.

And then I realized who was talking to me before I foolishly left Draco.

/That's right, good girl, Alice. You finally remember the voice who has led you to greatness./

"You haven't done anything for me." I spat, trying to keep my voice low in case anyone else came through the corridor. The air was alot colder now, so much so that I clutched my drawing book against myself, attempting to warm my body.

/Oh? How quickly we forget those who do us deeds, Alice. Do you not recall when I whispered to you the spell that killed the dragon you fought in your fourth year?/

The voice slythered like a snake. But I remembered. Voldemort's voice told me the spell "sectumsempra" which sliced the dragon to pieces, making me take second place in the first challenge of the TriWizard Tournament.

"I didn't want to kill it, I only needed to take the golden egg from it. You've done nothing for me, and frankly I'd be very happy if you'd happily leave my mind to itself-"

I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but I couldn't be too sure. I slid down the wall, compressing my ears with the palms of my hands in an attempt to block out the voice of the wizard who killed my parents.

/Alice, Alice. Do you not realize what you're setting yourself up for? The only reason I haven't already killed you is because I see value in keeping you alive./

More footsteps. I looked around and nobody was there.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said shakily.

/I've killed millions for fun, Alice. I was going to kill you and Harry to, but I didn't. I'm reaching your mind, and simply speaking to you at the present moment, but any second, any giving time, I can torture you in the worst ways you could imagine./

A lump formed in my throat.

"You're lying. You're lying, you can't do anything to me." My voice raised without me realizing.

/Alice, Alice. How naive we are. I have complete control over everything you do. A minute ago, when you so foolishly stormed away from young Draco Malfoy? I did that. I was controlling your mind./

Suddenly I looked down and saw a small dagger, one of which I'd never seen before, in my hands. It was green and silver, with a small emerald snake ornament slythering up the blade. It shined evilly.

"How did this.." I wondered aloud, and I shuffled the knife back and forth between my pale hands.

/Do you believe me now?/

Then , without having any control over myself, I felt my arms raise, knife pointed towards me.

Realization hit.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, n-" Before I could say anything more, my arms plunged the dagger into my chest and I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

xxxx

AN: Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, guys ! Don't worry, Alice isn't dead. xD

So, sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm finally freaking out of school, so I'll definitely write more ! I'm planning to finish this fanfiction by the end of the year. Maybe even the summer. 3

So please, please review. Reviews make me write faster, I promise. Please tell me your thoughts and what i should add, what you like about this chapter. Thank you. I appreciate it. 3

-Alice


	38. Alice and the Next Day

NORMAL POV

Alice had a dream.

She dreamed she was standing on a platform, in the middle of a dark room. Then again, she didn't actually know if it was a room or not, since it was completely pitch black.

There was one faded, rusty lightbulb with a switch above her head. It's rays of light barely illuminated the small pedestal she stood on, but enough to make the rest of the darkness seem terrifying.

Nothing happened in the dream. Alice Potter stood there, unable to move her body or eyes. Staring into the darkness.

And then, in one quick moment, the lightbulb flickered and burnt out. There was a strange moment where nothing happened at all; it was like the entire world paused momentarily. Feeling started to make it's way into her joints, and Alice felt her hands search her pockets for something, a flashlight, she presumed. Maybe a match?

Her emerald green eyes still stared forward, now immersed in complete darkness. Her hands shuffled through the contents of the pockets in the baggy apparel she seemed to be wearing.

Something cold came in contact with her fingers.

A knife. A small, scaly-handled dagger, which slipped about in her grasp. She moved her fingers around the tool, tracing the carved-in serpent and the small jewel in it's eye.

She held the dagger's handle between two open palms, the sharp end down, as if she was praying. And then, she stretched her arm's muscles outwards, her hands going forward like a pencil. Alice's fingers wrapped around the handle, and the blade was hurled straight into her chest.

Alice awoke with a sharp gasp, seconds before she lost her balance and tumbled off the side of her bed.

"You know that's the third day in a row, right?" Abuka Awnakah, her roommate of three years at Hogwarts half-laughed as she applied dark mascara to her eyelashes in the bathroom mirror.

The feeling in the room was strange-like something terrible was going on and everyone tried covering it up. It was too...casual. Too casual and much too early.

Alice's emerald eyes stared at the ceiling above her. It was the ceiling of her dorm at Hogwarts, what she saw every morning when she fell out of bed. Then..why did it seem so..distant?

/Let's see, I did my Potions homework, I'm not in a fight with Draco or anything../ Alice tried to recall what was making her mind so fuzzy.

All the memories rushed back to her like water in a dam that's been held back too long. The dagger, Voldemort speaking with her, falling unconscious in the corridor, the dream about the knife...

Her hand flew to her heart to find that there wasn't a huge scar, a cut, a bruise, or anything that could have signified that a razor sharp knife had pierced it. The skin was smooth and seemingly unharmed under her white shirt.

"Did Draco carry me up here last night? After I passed out in the corridor?" She spoke slowly, trying to piece together what little information she remembered. The memory of the hallucination Voldemort laid out for her made her chest hurt. Like someone was squeezing her insides and no matter how hard she cried, she couldn't do anything about it.

Abuka capped her Mascara and stepped out of the bathroom, eyeing Alice weirdly. Her hair was pin-straight as usual, her reddish-brown locks swaying everytime she walked. Compared to Abuka, Alice looked like a total hobo, what with her messy hair and tired eyes.

"Uhm, last night? You came upstairs yourself, bro. And as far as I know, you never passed out..." She raised her eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

The moment from when the snake dagger hit her chest to waking up on the floor, everything in her mind was a blur. A weird, colourless blur, almost as if-

Almost as if someone had been controlling it.

"Ah..okay.." Alice stumbled into a standing position and yawned, ruffling the back of her hair.

"I'm hungry." She complained. Abuka rolled her eyes, laughing, not matching to mood Alice felt.

"Too bad, I'm going to Hogsmeade today with Seamus. Get your own breakfast for once." Abuka laughed somewhat good-naturedly, grabbed her purse and was out the door before you could say "quidditch".

Finally alone, Alice organized her thoughts as she rummaged through her bag, which sat at the foot of her bed.

Voldemort had controlled her, she figured, and had taken full hold of her mind when the bluriness had taken effect.

She knew why, though.

As soon as her body shut down from the shock of the hallucination of the dagger, in order to make sure nobody had found her lying unconscious in the hallway...

She just prayed she hadn't done anything terrible while Voldemort had been controlling her mind.

After she spilled all the contents of her bag out and realized there wasn't any food in it, the cruel reality hit her like a baseball in the side of the head. She would have to go get breakfast herself, and actually talk to people and pretend that the dark lord wasn't constantly wondering when he should invade her mind next.

And, within the next fifteen minutes, she somehow, in her mentally flustered state, managed to throw her dark hair up into a bun and toss some shorts and a sweatshirt on before heading down the moving staircase to the Great Hall.

Alice took a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle and across from Draco, ready to narrowly dodge any comments about her appearance this fine morning. A black and white newspaper with moving images was rolled up in Crabbe's chubby fist. Well, it was, until Alice noticed a certain headline on it and flipped the paper open in front of her.

" Famous Harry Potter's Nightmare Saves Arnold Weasley" Was plastered across the front page. After reading, she carefully placed the paper back onto the table and tapped her fingers against the wood worriedly.

"I'd have left 'im for the snake." Goyle retorted, taking a greedy bite out of a scone.

Nightmare? Did this mean that Voldemort was reaching Harry, too? Harry was alot nicer and kind-hearted than Alice, and if Voldemort had...

Draco searched Alice's eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. His arms were crossed. He looked determined to find out what was happening beneath that thick skull of hers.

Her green eyes skittered across the Great Hall. There weren't many students there, as most had gone home for Christmas. Those that were were casually eating and chatting amongst themselves.

A certain bundle of unruly black hair caught Alice's eye.

"I'll be right back." She muttered. As she was making her way across the room to he Gryffindor table her brother was seated at, she half-noticed what she was wearing. Seeing as that she was half asleep when she threw her outfit together, she wasn't all that surprised to find herself lazily wearing a black hoodie with a green 'SLYTHERIN' printed on the chest and chalky black skinny jeans. She had more important things on mind at the moment though.

Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed to be deep in conversation when Alice approached, until Hermione noticed her and cleared her throat, making most of the Gryffindors at the table stare up at her.

"Eeeehh, Alice! Good to see you!" Fred exclaimed, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Haven't been round the Gryffindor table in too long!" George continued, ruffling the top of her head when Fred put her down.

"Uh, yeah, well, I needed to speak with Harry.."

She mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, the floor was magical to stare at.

"You haven't had nightmares about Mr Weasley too, have you?" A boy named Nigel that Alice remembered from Dumbledore's Army spoke up. Everyone got quiet. They all expected an answer from her.

"Uhm, actually, that's-"

Someone from the Hufflepuff table behind them cut in.

"No way! Even if she did, it's not like she'd tell anyone! She might be a Potter, but she's a Slytherin, after all!"

The silence that followed cut Alice to the core. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Nigel, Lee, and many other Gryffindors stared at Alice. Some looked like they wanted to object to the hufflepuffer's statement. And others just wanted to see her reaction.

"Yeah, that's me. Alice Potter, the girl who's lived under her brother's glorious shadow her whole life. Thank you very much for reminding me of how closely related I am to the person who murdered my parents." Tears prickles at her eyes, but her voice was even, and she grabbed Harry's sleeve, leading him out the door of the Great Hall.

When they were alone in the corridor, she told him. Alice told him everything about Voldemort talking to her since fourth year, him invading her mind knowingly, saying that she was valuable to keep alive. She told him about the Dagger hallucination, and the dream about it the same night. In the end, Alice ended up sobbing like some sort of baby on the shoulder of her brother.

"Listen, I've been getting Occulumency lessons from Snape-my case isn't near as serious as yours. Voldemort..Voldemort doesn't even know he's going into my mind, whereas with you he's actually speaking with you."

Alice nodded, and stepped back to wipe her tears away on her black sweatshirt sleeve.

"He said I was valuable to keep alive. I think- I think that because I'm a Slytherin he thinks I'll turn to his side in the end."

After a moment of thinking, Harry nods vigorously and grabs my hand, dragging me through the corridor, as if he had finally decided on something.

"Where are we going?" I protested, even though I was too tired and overwhelmed to even attempt to pull away.

"Occulumency lessons." When I groaned, Harry continued talking and we made our way to Snape's office.

"He keeps you alive because he thinks he can force you onto his side. You have to pretend to want to be, and then close up your mind with Occulumency before he can fully take your mind over. If you don't, he'll just kill you on the spot anyways. It's what he'd do to me if he knew he was able to control me." Harry rushedly explained.

"Wait, so I'm just going to let Voldemort slowly take over my mind, and then quickly shut it closed before I'm fully taken to the dark side?" I gave Harry an are-you-insane look just as we reached Snape's office door.

"If all goes according to plan," He glanced from me to the door and back.

"Yes." Harry took a breath and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

AN: I was going to add the bit with the occulumency lessons in here, but I decided I'd rather update often then have you guys wait even longer. I'll do this for a while, not forever though. I feel like you've waited over two months, you shan't need to wait all the more longer ! Don't worry, I'm going to be (hopefully updating often)) . Just note : I will not be able to write or submit from the fifth of July to the fourteenth. I'm going camping XD But after that, for the most part I shall definitely be able to update way more.

So, again, Reviewing makes me write faster ! Tell me all your thoughts on this; please dont just say "great please update soon", please actually tell me whats good and whats bad, ask questions, please ! It all goes towards me becoming a better writer. Which is one of my dreams. C: So thank you very, very much for sticking through with me for the past 38 chapters , and hopefully lots more to come !

-Alice


	39. Alice and the Unexpected Reunion

**ALICE POV**

Harry practically smashed his knuckles onto the wooden door of Snape's dungeon office. Sorry, I mean, knocked.

I was nervous to say the least. After finding out that Voldemort has indeed been speaking with me this entire time, and not only do the Gryffindors think I'm evil, but the dark lord himself does, well.. He's the dark lord, right? He must have some sense of who's evil and who's not. I'm actually starting to worry if..If I actually am evil. What if I've been like this my whole life and I'm only just now realizing it ? That would suck... a whole lot.

What I thought would happen, was Snape would briskly answer the door and go ahead and teach me, but the exact opposite happened. After five or so knocks, there was still no answer.

"Where is he!?" Harry muttered to himself, knocking rather violently, yet again. This sudden absence made me almost chuckle* to myself, what with Harry's little speech about the safety of my brain.

A part of me was terrified; like you had some sort of extremely rare disease but the doctor was on vacation, but the other side of me was relieved. I could shove Voldemort to the back of my head on my own, forget completely about this whole dark lord thing, and continue to live a happy, magical Hogwarts life with Harry, Abuka, and Draco. Everything will be just peachy !

Usually I'm great at convincing myself that things are okay and happy when they aren't. This was not one of those times.

"Let's just go," I told my brother, but I think my voice sounded a little too enthusiastic that the creepy teacher wasn't around. Harry spun around, grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

We were the spitting images of each other-same wild black hair, same bright green eyes, same fair skin, same shortness.. It still scared me, actually, the fact that I did indeed have a twin brother and that I didn't know about it for the first thirteen or so years of my life. If Harry were to grow his hair even longer than he did last year, and take away the glasses, we would be even more identical. I just wish I wasn't such a bad person, unlike Harry, who is the nicest guy I know..

"Alice, you don't understand how dire this situation is-" The sound of his voice was urgent and desperate. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"How dire the situation is, huh? Too dire to go to the freaking headmaster of our entire school, right? Too dire to tell my best friends about too, I'm guessing. So DIRE that it's been ignore for over a year and we're going to this dumb professor that I don't even trust for lessons that have my valuable memories in them!" I shouted back, shaking his shoulders as he shook mine.

The several locks on the inside of Snape's door started clicking, and my eyes shot towards Harry's.

One grin later, I was racing down the corridor, while Harry got a lecture from Snape about yelling of nothing behind me.

Serves 'im right! I can and will deal with Voldemort myself, and I don't need some dumb school classes about defeating him. It's christmas break, for goodness sake, I should have at LEAST a week off before I enter any classrooms.

New strength found from my mini self-pep talk, I peered over my shoulder to see the distant blur of Snape scolding my brother ( and probably taking points from Gryffindor for being a senseless nuisance. Ha. Hahahah. ) I pivoted on one shoe, determined to make a mad dash out of there and maybe catch a few more hours of sleep while the day was still young. I just hoped I wouldn't run into Draco who would surely tell me to get something done instead of being the lazy, sleepy prune that I always am. He's impossible to persuade and I'm not exactly in the mood for shenanigans such as that.

Peeling my eyes away from the scene I had caused back at Snape's office door, mischievous grin still present, my eyes flew forward to face the person I, moments after, collided with and fell to the floor.

Now, I've spent two and a half years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and take it from me, it's pretty hard to walk 'calmly' through those giant halls. I mean, they're just so..wide and empty. So I've also spent two and a half years running through them like a maniac, laughing at Professor Mcgonagall as she tried to make me walk like a lady and be composed as my made my way to classes. Thus, I've ran into a fair number of students during my time at Hogwarts.

Without a doubt I knew it was Draco, probably coming from the Great Hall to look for me after I ran off so suddenly. He seemed to do that alot actually, come looking for me.

It was, admittedly, a tad bit annoying.

I groaned tiredly. Today really was not a good day, I was too sleepy to even think of an excuse for my laziness and looked up from the ground, preparing myself for yet another lecture from Draco about being lazy and careless and not getting enough sleep in the first place. In other words, preparing to totally tune out every word my boyfriend was about to say.

When I looked up, though, it was not my boyfriend who I saw.

It was a face I had thought about non stop for two days of the year I first came to Hogwarts. The first day out of total adoration and obsession, the second out of heartbreak and realization of my absolute stupidity.

And the face belonged to Terence Higgs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What. Okay.<strong>

**Once upon a time, thirty-one chapters ago to be precise, a certain main character met a certain underrated Quidditch seeker. AND THEN THEY FELL IN LOVE AND MADE BABIES.**

**Wat.**

**But seriously, I seriously love Terence Higgs ( He's the Slytherin seeker in the first movie of Harry Potter JEEZ YOU GUYS DO YOUR RESEARCH. ) He has like. Twenty seconds of screen time but look at his face he's so pretty.**

**So here we are again, AND HE'S BACK. HE'S BACK YOU GUYS HE'S BACK. Mostly because Draco Malfoy annoys the buhjeezers out of me and I may or may not have a new favourite.**

**Now now, don't go unwatching my story, it's still DracoxOC and /as far as i know/ will always be MAINLY DracoxOC. So. The next chapter will be filled with. Fluff. And...one-sided(ish) AlicexTerence to fufill my fangirly needs.**

**So prepare yourselves, and as always thank you for reading and please review if you want. Reviewers make me write faster aS USUAL FBEHAJDHGEJAVFGJRSEVGFJRSEVG J.**

**-A**


	40. Alice and Her Two Favourite Guys

ALICE POV

The last time I saw Terence Higgs, he was turning me down as Draco Malfoy spied on us. After he caught my attention, asked me out, led me on and then totally turned me down, he seemed to somehow disappear from existence. Or at least Hogwarts.

Come to think of it, I never really saw him after that day. Draco took his place as the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team and the rest was forgotten.

When I looked up from my spot in the middle of an empty corridor, I realized that it wasn't that he had been sitting quietly at the back of Potions class or something, or that I had already forgotten him and moved on to Draco. He really had physically gone somewhere, because the face I was gaping at now was the same as before- but slightly older looking, and...well, hot damn.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, memories of the Ron Incident flooding back to me. It's not like I enjoy cheating on Draco, I just...well, he isn't often the nicest person ever.

It's not my fault one of my childhood friends has changed in appearances.

He was chosen as the Seeker for the Slytherin team and I was his extra-so I had to step in if he got hurt. Luckily he never did, just got a bit tired once or twice so we had to switch out. When he, the supposed-to-be star of the show, sat out and watched as I got the snitch in alarmingly fast timing. The whole Slytherin team cheered me on ( Draco too, if you can believe it ), as well as Terence. He was supposed to be the popular one, but he clapped alongside everyone else, truly happy that I'd been successful and not giving a care in the world that he'd been too exhausted to carry on.

Terence Higgs was truly a fool. He didn't belong in Slytherin.

But I guess that's why I liked him.

Green eyes met brown and we both broke out into grins.

"Alice, oh my god, it's you..!" He murmured joyfully into my ear moments after we threw ourselves into a hug.  
>His hugs are nice. Brotherly. Comforting.<br>"Terence..where the hell did you run off to?" I wondered aloud, still in his arms, head rested against his black and green plaid-shirted chest. He took a deep breath and softly answered.  
>"My father passed away shortly after I asked you to go on a date with me. Mum wanted me at home so I could help her out, you know?"<br>My heart dropped about thirty feet.  
>"Y-You mean...the reason..the reason you...the reason you turned me down was because you had to leave?" I asked quietly, breaking away from him. Staring him in the eyes. I had to know the truth.<br>His kicked-puppydog eyes searched mine for any intell of what was going through my head.  
>"Alice, please understand...I didn't have a choice, I wish I could've stayed with you... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, god I've ruined everything haven't I.." He mumbled on. The poor boy, he didn't understand at all.<br>"Terence...you idiot.." The blonde boy looked up in shock at my sudden harsh words.  
>"And here we were...thinking you were just a player this whole time...why didn't you tell me you had to leave? Me and Draco have been calling you a jerk for two and a half years..." I actually started laughing, just at how different he was from his house. He's nicer than the sorting hat gives him credit for.<br>Terence's face lit up in relief and joined in on my laughter. Soon, the whole corridor was filled with just our dumb laughing. We laughed at our childhood stupidity, and the whole misunderstanding that caused Draco and I to hate the poor guys guts for so long.  
>"Anyhow," I turned on my foot again and we walked side by side through the corridors, heading to the Great Hall to tell my boyfriend about the great news.<br>"When did you get back?"  
>I only then remembered that he wasn't wearing the Hogwarts uniform ( neither was I, which was technically against the rules even though it was Christmas break ), but a dark green and black plaid long sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans and trusty old black converse.<br>"Just a bit over an hour ago, actually. I dropped my stuff off in the dorm and I've just been wandering around, really." He laughed. His laugh hadn't changed either. Same old Terence.

We rounded the corner

"Woahhh, know what I just realized? Christmas is right around the corner." And then Terence and I began a conversation on that topic as we rounded a corner and through the doors to the Great Hall.

I immediately spotted Draco, so we made our way over there. I sat beside Draco and Terence sat across from us.

"...Alice?" My boyfriend gritted his teeth, sending me a sideways glance.

"What's he doing here?" I almost laughed at how cliche everything was. Thus I explained all that Terence had beforehand. Even afterwards though, Draco still looked sort of cross at the past-student.

Terence seemed to be glancing between me and Draco, and Draco was glaring into his soul like he was the dark lord himself. Soon, Terence felt the tension and started scratching a thin line into the wood of the table with his fingernail.

"THAT is MAHOGANY!" I yelled before bursting into laughter and looking around me, seeing if my reference broke the awkward tension. Nobody else was laughing.

I definitely felt stupid.

Three minutes of awkward silences later, Terence started telling us a story about how once he stabbed himself in the eye with a quill accidentally. While we pretended to listen, I squeezed Draco's hand under the wooden table reassuringly. When I looked to the side, I think I actually saw him smile a bit.

Huh. Draco Malfoy smiling in the presence of Terence Higgs?

I guess maybe that quill-in-the-eye story was worth a hear. I'll have to ask Terence about it.

AN: WELL the anniversary for this fanfic was eleven days ago, but I have been away so I couldn't submit anything.

Sorry for the craptastic ending and lame hunger games reference XD

But yeah, if you review...I'll think about writing the next chapter. If not...LOL JUST KIDDING GUYS.

But thank you so much for the support you guyssss, I mean I'm in the middle of starting a new Harry Potter fanfic (dracoxoc) but I'm NOT discontinuing this one. I'll have two. So, keep a lookout for that.

SO.

Happy fourtieth chapter and first anniversary XD And almost 100 reviews...keep them coming :D

-author


	41. Alice and her Realisation

Alice Potter Chapter 41

NORMAL POV

The fun was over. The carefree days of skipping through the corridors of Hogwarts and peeking over at Draco's homework were over. The days of wondering what to do with her spare time, the days of hanging out with random students just to kill time were over.

The realization that exams were approaching hit Alice the last day of classes before the Christmas Break. As usual, Alice would be spending her time staying at Hogwarts. Dursleys? No. Orphanage? Definitely not.

Professor McGonagall had pulled Alice aside at the very end of her last class to talk some serious business.

"Miss Potter, I'm sure you are aware that you may not have tried your best in your lessons through the beginning of your fifth year." Her nose was pointed upwards in a snobby fashion, which only aggravated Alice.

"If you continue in these habits, I'm sure you know you'll very well not pass fifth year." Alice visibly rolled her eyes and began to braid a section of her black hair in boredom. McGonagal's eyes grew fierce.

"Hogwarts is not a place for slackers, Miss Potter." She pressed.

Sighing, Alice countered. "I've slacked off all my other years and look where its got me! You haven't failed me yet, have you?" She smirked, satisfied with her reply. The next thing her professor told her, however, would be very unsatisfying.

"Miss Potter, I will put it to you simply. Try hard, study, and you shall continue to Year Six in all the lessons you desire. Slack off, as you have presented to me you most certainly are capable of doing, and I will hold you back. You will repeat Year Five while all your classmates and friends learn new things as Sixth Years." McGonagal's stabbing, cat-like eyes glared down at Alice, who dropped her braided hair.

"Are we understood?"

Alice looked into the face of her professor, the teacher plenty of her friends had no troubles with because they gave an effort. How could...

"Yes, m'aam."

How could she possibly turn this around?

Now, as she baid farewell to all of her Hogwarts friends, as she waved and watched their bundled up figures grow smaller towards the Entrace Gates, Alice pondered this further.

Abuka, the Slytherin with the highest marks in the grade.

Draco, the Slytherin who tried hard regardless of his social standing.

Crabbe and Goyle, who did their homework even though all they cared about was Draco.

And Ashley...BeauxBaton Ashley, who did everything she was told to while she spent her time at Hogwarts.

And where did Alice stand? She never even bothered to try at her studies, not really.

She had two full weeks of Winter holidays in front of her. What was she going to do with them? Catch up on almost five years of work she never did? Slack off and sleep in while all her friends had fun elsewhere?

Alice didn't know. The raven-haired girl did know, however, that she had better make up her mind soon before it really was too late.

AN: -

I DIDN'T REALISE I HADNT WRITTEN FOR ALMOST A YEAR UNTIL I GOT A REVIEW ASKING ME TO UPDATE...

I've been so busy with another HP fanfic i forgot about this one. I'm writing another one, and i dont know when itll be submitted, but it's abouta girl who is in Ravenclaw...it'll be NevillexOC orrr HarryxOC probably?

look at me. i used to be a tough slytherin with no fear. i have turned into a soft ravenclaw mush of goo.

i regret nothing.


End file.
